Runaway
by JaxNixxi
Summary: (On Hiatus for the Foreseeable Future) Izuku Midoriya is not safe in his home life. His father is an angry man and his family is unable to fight him. Izuku is subjected to more than a child should ever be - so he runs away from it all, leaving his mother behind and stumbling into his long, drawn out fate of becoming the new number one hero. / Abused Izuku Midoriya, Slow Burn.
1. Chapter 1

A young child sits curled in a dark, barren closet. His head was tucked into his knees as he rocked himself back and forth. A hand hits the thin wall in the next room over. He can hear his mother's whimper and sob. He can hear his father, if you can even call him that, groan and laugh to himself. Another thud slams into a different wall and Izuku curls closer into himself, hugging his knees, and praying to whoever would listen. He didn't want anyone to hurt anymore.

"Useless bitch, not even worth your cunt. No one wants you. I'm all you have. You're lucky I even deal with you."

"Hisashi please," he hears his mother plead with a strangled cry. His eyes shut tighter and he covers his mouth, choking on sobs he cannot let be heard.

"Shut your stupid fucking whore ass mouth."

A crash could be heard and Izuku couldn't help but sob to himself. His panic clouded his head. He couldn't think, he could hardly see. A pounding headache jabbed at his eyes and his scars ached with phantom pains. The panic rose as the noises stopped, and the bedroom door opened with an ominous creak.

"Hi-Hisashi please he's a kid come back," his mother choked out through sobs and coughs. His door opens slowly, and his father walks in. He can hear the boots hit his barren floor. He can hear him lift the blanket to his bed and hum to himself.

"Now where could he be."

Panic rose in his chest. He could feel his pulse in his head. He could feel his throat close shut and his lungs revoke his privilege to breath.

He hated how the game he knew was about to play out. He hated the sickly smile he could hear on his father's voice and he hated the crackle of his father's fire in his voice. He knew smoke was pouring out of his mouth, it always was when he got like this.

Against his will another sob came out of his mouth. He immediately knew his mistake.

"There's my little boy," he said opening the closet door. "Come out here. Play a game with daddy."

Izuku collapsed to the ground, finally released from his father's searing hot chains. His wrists ached from the feeling of heated metal and his back was covered in welts, burns trailing down his back. He sobbed silently on the floor of the basement. He hurt in muscles he didn't know existed and had wounds in places that would ache for years.

* * *

"That's enough for tonight," his father said casually with a yawn. "I'm going to work."

Sunlight streamed through the window. A blue sky lit the world up and birds chirped, seemingly unaware of the dampness of a basement or his violently plight.

He didn't know how much time has passed.

Izuku's frail, puny body shook with every breath and his blood seeped onto the floor. He closed his eyes and pulled his knees to his chest – his body screamed in protest as burns pulled at his joints. Footsteps got quieter and he heard the door to the basement close. His father had left him alone to clean up after himself.

 _"Finally,"_ he thought to himself, _"some quiet."_

It took him far too long to gather enough of his strength to get up. His shaky footsteps could be heard pattering quietly through the suddenly very silent house. His mother was passed out on the floor, tear tracks and blood staining her gorgeous, soft face. Izuku grabbed a throw blanket from the couch and waddled over to her, bending down and covering her up the best he could.

"Get some sleep mom. I'll be okay. I love you."

He grabbed a plastic bag from the kitchen and went to his room. It was as barren as his father's eyes had been. Izuku coughed as he bent down to reach under his bed and into his box spring. He pulled out a notebook and a well-worn pen and put it in the bag. He waddled over and reached up in his closet, trying to grab any clothes he could, and stuffed them in the bag too. Then he went to the bathroom, and grabbed some first-aid supplies, and packed them.

"I'm going away, mom," Izuku said with tears in his eyes as he looked down at the woman he loved so dearly. "I'm going to get away from daddy, so you can get away from him too. I know you stay because I'm here. You want me to be safe and protect me. But you won't protect yourself, but if I leave you will. Right mom?" he said with a muted, drawn out sob.

"I'm leaving mom. Please leave too. I love you."

And, with that speech to the unconscious Inko, a child left his house, going onto the street by himself for the first time since he was diagnosed as quirkless several years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Izuku did not realize his father had a camera directly outside of the house which notified him at every movement.

It seems he planned agead for the inevitablity where someone would try to run away from him.

A dark, pulsing portal opened up beneath him and the kid slipped through it. He suppressed a scream. Screaming brought pain. He didn't want to be hurt anymore.

He landed hard on the concrete floor of a place he did not recognize in front of a man he wished not to know. His father had a sickly grin upon his face, smoke curling out of his lip. He towered over his son, staring down at him with a look of sadism a father should not be capable of.

He was nothing short of a villain.

"Hello, Izuku," he heard his father say with a drawl as he bent forward, over his son. "I suppose you wanted to play more, hm? We can play more, Izuku."

A sickly grin fell over his father's face. His wrist exploded in pain as his father pulled him up roughly. He hissed it back, biting his lip as tears threatened to fall yet again. His bag fell to the floor, clothes and his notebook spelling out.

"We have a better playroom here. It's bigger. It has more toys. Would you like to see it?"

"No!" Izuku cried as his resolve broke, squirming around violently and trying to escape his father's grip. "I don't wanna play! I don't wanna be near you! Let me go!"

His father dragged him into a room down the barren, concrete hall. His feet splayed in every direction as he thrashed, clawing at the hand dragging him as they encroached a metal door.

The room looked less like a room and more like a prison. It lacked a bed, in its place was a table with chains on it. It did not have toys, it had rows of weapons lining the walls and floors. He saw guns, whips, knives. He saw things a kid shouldn't recognize and things that would make a hero violent nauseated. Izuku felt his throat close up in panic, and then because of his father's hand. He was lifted into the air by his neck as chains wrapped around his body.

"We are going to play, Izuku," he said. Izuku grabbed at his throat and tried to reply. His face was turning blue. His legs swung beneath him, trying to kick his father. He felt his body scream for oxygen, the suffocation causing him blind panic and his father cruel joy.

He was helpless.

He was terrified.

He was going to _die._

His back ached against the wood below him. Splinters worked their way into fresh, blistering burn wounds. Chains pinned him like a starfish, his petite, broken body open to the torture at his father's hand.

He felt the skin of his leg being peeled back with a knife, pain racing up his leg and through his whole body. He felt it being slowly ripped downward, as if it was wallpaper being removed. He felt his father burn the open wound, cauterizing it.

"Can't let the fun end, huh, Izuku?"

Izuku responded with a scream, which earned him another burn. His stomach lit up in a painful wave as his father exhaled on him.

"The more you scream the more I'll do, bastard child."

He put the knife down and picked up a whip. It cracked violently, the sound reverberating in his mind.

* * *

Izuku didn't know what day it was. He did not know if it was day or night. His body ached in ways he never knew the human body could pain. The nauseating, savory smell of his own charred flesh mixed with the metallic blood pooling around him filled his nostrils. His toes bent, cracked and dislocated. Each tiny breeze brought him pain. His fingers no longer looked like hands. His father had not taken a single break during the seemingly endless amount of time he was chained.

Eventually, he could not scream anymore. He could not talk. His throat had swollen shut. His eyes glazed over as he stared listlessly at the ceiling, his breathing shallow and slow. The pain had numbed him. He had zoned out.

Izuku had broken.

He was no longer Izuku but rather, watching him as if it was a demented television show. He did not register the pain properly, the entire situation feeling as cloud as thick, gray fog.

His father released him and left the door open, mocking his child. He knew he wouldn't get up. He figured the child would die on the table. He didn't care and he made sure the child knew of this.

Shakily, Izuku got up. His entire body was repulsed at the movement and his head swam in circles. His eyes were that of a dead man and his bloody body made him appear as such. He stood up carefully, stumbling.

Exhausted.

Pained.

So very thirsty.

Izuku walked out of the hideaway silently, having memorized the layout from his short drag through the place, and just kept walking.

Darkness surrounded him as the stars peeked out in small clusters. Cars swerved to avoid him, and the water rolled beneath him.

Izuku knew what death was. He was no longer afraid of it. He was afraid of living.


	3. Chapter 3

Izuku stares down at the water below him. His head swims. He wonders if it'll stop when the rest of his body is swimming too.

Izuku looks at his hands, at how disfigured they've become. They looked broken to him. They looked like how he felt. He looked at his arms, covered in burns, cuts, and places where he was skinned. He looked at his bare feet, dirty, cut up. He lifted his shirt and looked at his stomach. He wanted to cry, but he couldn't. He couldn't seem to formulate much outward emotion after the last days of ordeals.

"I'm sorry mom," he said. His little voice traveled through the air. He sounded horrible, his voice was hoarse from screaming and dry. He started coughing. He couldn't stop coughing. Eventually he was heaving for every breath like the air itself suffocated him.

"I tried to run away, mom, but daddy caught me. I can't go back home now. He thinks I'm dead. I should be dead, mom. It's my fault he hurt you. I wish we were happy again, I do. But the world has no more happiness. It's all sad. It's sad."

Izuku stared at the water below, talking to himself. It was as if he was writing a suicide note verbally in the fruitless hopes it would reach her.

"I'm sorry, mom," he said, stepping closer to the end of the bridge. "I don't think I should be alive. I'm gonna jump. I hope there's a heaven like the stories said. I want to be happy, and I can't be happy here. Not with daddy hurting you."

He let out a dry sob. His shoulders trembled meekly. "I'm gonna jump," he repeated. And, with a quick exhale, he stepped over the end.

Fabric as hard as steel wrapped around his leg, forcing a weak, high pitched cry out of his lungs. Pain shot up his body and he started convulsing violently, trying to escape the pain. He feels himself being pulled upwards and his back scrape against the cement, causing another weak cry as the blisters tore themselves back open.

"Hey little man," a soft voice said as he was put on the ground. "That would have been a bad fall."

A tall man crouched before Izuku, black stubble and long hair contrasting a pale face and bright goggles. The fabric settled back around his neck like a large scarf. Izuku stared at him, big green eyes ringed in red.

"Sir," he started stuttering. "I was supposed to fall."

"Why is that, now?" the stranger said as he sat down wearily, making himself seem smaller than he really was in an attempt not to scare him. He pulled the goggles off and tucked them into the mass of scarves around his neck.

"I can't tell you. Daddy will hurt me," Izuku paused, "but daddy already thinks I'm dead and he already hurt me. Maybe I can tell you? I'm Izuku. What's your name? Can you keep a secret?" Izuku asked before being cut off by a violent cough. His throat felt like a desert. It hurt to talk, but not nearly as much as the rest of his body hurt.

"You bet I can," the stranger said with a soft, incredibly forced smile. "My name is Aizawa, but some people call me Eraser-head because I can disable quirks by staring at people and making a funny face."

Aizawa stared at Izuku, sticking his tongue out playfully. His hair rose up and floated, which seemed to have minimal effect on the small child. Damn. It usually worked. He cleared his throat and looked away. "So why did you jump?"

"Daddy hurts mom and me because I'm a quirkless bastard child."

Aizawa started back at the statement, not expecting those words to come out of a child's mouth. He was hoping the injuries were that of a villain attack instead of parental abuse. "Your daddy sounds like a really bad person."

"I deserve it. I'm quirkless. I'm not useful."

This statement rendered Aizawa silent, his eyes full of sympathy and rage. He wanted to know who harmed a child to this point, where every inch of skin was scarred and injured. He reigned it back forcefully, knowing it was not needed.

"How old are you?" Aizawa asked, absolutely stunned.

"I'm ten, I think. I may be eleven. Mom and daddy never celebrated my birthday."

"You're very smart for a ten-year-old, Izuku."

"No, I'm not," he replied sheepishly, hiding his face in his knees and keening when the injuries were disturbed.

"You're not going to like me for saying this," Aizawa started saying, "but we need to get you to a hospital."

This sentence made Izuku jump to his feet and wave his hands.

"No! Hospitals are where people go to get better! If I get better daddy will find me and make me worse!" he said. However, his actions were shaky, and he immediately fell back down and held his head with broken, busted fingers.

"Ow, sorry. I got dizzy," he said before breaking down into another coughing fit.

"What if I told you I knew a secret place where you can hide, where he could never find you."

Izuku looked up from his knees, tilting his head. "Daddy always finds me."

"I'm friends with a really cool hero, he looks like a bird. He's got really big hair and can sing really well and is funny. He's also really strong, and smart and very nice too. He'll protect you and make certain no one ever hurts you again."

"Promise?" Izuku asked shakily.

"I promise."

"Okay," Izuku said as he stood up slowly. He wobbled on his feet and nearly fell again. Instead of hitting the ground, though, he felt Aizawa tuck an arm behind his knee and around his back. It hurt to be caught, but not as much as his hands did when they reached to catch himself. He whimpered and cradled them against his chest.

"You're really injured, kiddo... I'm going to try to be as careful as possible with you," he said, wrapping the scarf around Izuku and him as if it was a harness. He held onto the kid like he was a fragile fortune.

"Hold on."


	4. Chapter 4

Izuku does not know when he fell asleep, but he knows that things have changed when he had woken up. His body and his head felt fuzzy and there was a steady beeping noise next to him. He opened his eyes and looked around, seeing nothing but white initially. He closed his eyes again and groaned, his throat still hoarse and painful but his body less so.

He opened his eyes again, glancing at himself. He saw his hands bandaged up and a tube sticking out of his arm, connected to a bag on a pole next to his bed. He noticed his clothes were gone and replaced with what he thought was a thin, paper-like dress. It had small flowers on it. Somehow, he manage to giggle.

His head rolled to the side and he saw his shoulders bandaged up as well. There were some people behind a weird looking table counter on the other side of a glass wall. They all looked busy with something, but he couldn't tell what. He smiled at them.

He looked back at his arm and the tube sticking out of it, then back at the bag.

"M. or. Ph… ph is like f…" he started mumbling to himself. "More. Fine. More fine. More fine."

"It says morphine," said a quiet, familiar voice behind him.

Izuku turned his head and smiled widely at the man.

"It's a pain killer, it's why you don't hurt as much."

"I feel fuzzy, but I don't have a mutation or hybrid quirk," he said.

"That's a side effect of the morphine. It will go away. Would you like a drink?"

"You don't have to give me one," Izuku said closing his eyes. "I can go without."

"I asked if you wanted one, are you thirsty?"

"If I say yes will you beat me for being needy?" he asked with a small, delusional giggle.

Aizawa outwardly flinched at that, sitting down next to the kid and gently trying to touch his arm. It was pulled away, so he settled on resting his hands on the bed near Izuku.

"I know you don't know this, Izuku, but what your dad did to you and your mom isn't normal. He's a bad man. He's a villain. Most people do not mind if you ask them for a glass of water, or if you accidentally make a mistake. And no one should harm you like your father has."

Izuku seemed to sit in quiet, thinking.

"Does that mean I can have some apple juice?"

"Yes, you can have some apple juice," Aizawa said with a small, sad smile. It didn't reach his eyes. Izuku could tell and he tilted his head.

"You are smiling but you're sad. Why are you sad, Aizawa?"

"I'm smiling because I'm trying to cheer you up," he sighed, resting his head on his hands. "I'm sad because someone hurt you, and you should not have been hurt."

"Oh. Okay. I think that makes sense."

"I'm going to get you an apple juice and then we're going to talk about what your dad did to you again, to the police, and then we're going to get you into a safe home. Do you understand?"

"I don't wanna talk about what he did."

"I know, Izuku. You don't have to talk about anything you do not want to."

"Am I in trouble?" he asked, stopping Aizawa in his tracks He could hardly look at the tormented child behind him, so very manipulated and abused. "Dad said if I left or told anyone they wouldn't believe me and then they'd kill me for being a liar."

"You're not in trouble, Izuku. I swear on my life."

"Oh, okay. Thank you."

Aizawa got up to go to the cafeteria but found himself taking a detour to the nearest exit. He stepped outside and promptly felt the bile overwhelm his throat as he threw up, absolutely nauseated at how this child was treated. No matter how long he was a hero he would never get used to the children who were so harmed and abused that they didn't understand that the word wasn't supposed to be so painful.

He exhaled and rubbed his arms, trying to fight off the chill before walking back inside and toward the cafeteria. He did not want to leave the kid alone. God knows that kid has felt alone enough for long enough.

"Why am I wearing a dress?" he asked when Aizawa walked back into the room. "I thought boys were supposed to wear pants and shorts."

Aizawa smiled and laughed at the kid's question.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, kiddo. That's called a hospital gown. They put everyone in them. It makes it easier to make sure they're okay."

"Oh, but why is my butt out? It has no back just these little strings."

"Because your back is injured, and we need to take care of it, but if you're wearing a shirt it's in the way," Aizawa set down the apple juice and Izuku immediately tried to pick it up. It was at that moment he realized both of his hands were wrapped up, and he stared at them for a second.

Izuku picked the juice box up with both hands, taking a sip out of it with a shaky grasp. He had maybe two sips before he put it down.

"Thank you. You're very nice. It makes me happy. You remind me of mom before daddy got mad at me being quirkless. Is mom okay? Do you know?"

It was at this moment a tall man knocked at the door, wearing an official looking suit and badge. Aizawa waved him in and he introduced himself.

"My name is Naomasa Tsukauchi, I'm a detective. Do you know what that is?"

"You are a cop who looks at clues more than most cops, and you're here to talk to me about what my daddy does to me and my mom. Oh!" Izuku said straightening his back with a wince before pointing at Aizawa.

"That's Aizawa. He also goes by Eraser-Head. He's a hero with a magic scarf that he controls. He saved my life and also brought me here. He got me a juice box. It makes me happy. He's a nice man."

Naomasa laughed quietly at the statement before nodding. "He is a nice man. He is a hero too, a very powerful one. He's a good friend of mine."

"Do you know why his hair floats? It looks cool."

"I'm right here, Izuku, and you can ask me questions," he said quietly.

"I'm on morphine," Izuku said with a weird pout, "It makes me feel dizzy in a good way and takes the pain away. Apparently, I also talk a lot more right now, because Aizawa keeps looking at me funny."

"That's okay, and it's a good thing. Your father hurt you a lot I bet you were in a lot of pain before the morphine."

Izuku nodded, his head rolling and looking up at the ceiling.

"Do you wanna tell me about your dad?"

"My dad is named Hisashi Midoriya. I call him daddy because when I don't he hits me. He breathes fire and sometimes he burns me. He chains me up when I'm bad and burns me more, sometimes he uses knives and whips. And he's really mean. He hurt my mom too. Is my mom okay?"

Naomasa's smile faltered.

"Listen, kiddo. Your mom isn't doing very well. She's really hurt, and when we found her at her home she wasn't breathing."

"She's dead, isn't she?" Izuku said blandly.

"I'm afraid so, we did everything can."

"That's okay," Izuku said, sighing quietly. Naomasa's lie detection quirk let him know the kid wasn't nearly as okay as he seemed. "Mommy is in a better happy place. She was a good person, so she goes to heaven, right? That's how it works isn't it? But now where do I go, do I go back with dad? I don't have any aunts or brothers or sisters. Just daddy and mom but mom is dead now so just daddy, but I don't wanna go back to daddy."

Aizawa cut into the conversation, "Do you remember me talking about a big loud blond bird-like friend of mine?"

Izuku nodded slowly, confused.

"He'll be your foster caretaker for now. Are you okay with that?"

"Will he hurt me?" Izuku asked, his eyes wide with questions.

"If he does I'll hurt him back for you, kiddo," Aizawa said. He hated the fact he was terrified of every adult playing a figure of authority.

"Do you trust him?"

"I trust him with my life, but don't tell him that."

"Why not?"

"Because he'll pick on me for it, and I'll never live it down."

"Oh, okay. I don't understand but I will accept that answer," Izuku said, pulling the light blanket further over himself.

A phone cut through the brief silence afterwards and Naomasa apologized, leaving the room to answer it. Izuku could hear the call and listened in, curious. He always wondered what cops were like. It sounded like a villain attack. He popped his head back into the room.

"I got to go, call me if you need me. Please be safe." Naomasa said before sprinting off.

"He could tell when I was lying. I said I was okay, he knew I wasn't. I don't want mom to be dead and he knew."

"It's okay to be like that kid. I don't want my parents hurt either," Aizawa said, settling into his seat next to the child.

A loud, energetic voice spoiled a moment. Aizawa sighed to himself and stood up, walking over to the door and waving to someone who was down the hallway.

"Hey hubby, sorry I'm late!"

"Don't call me that in public please," Aizawa said with an awkward rub of the back of his neck. A blond mohawk stuck his head into the room. He had a dazzling smile. It was warm, unlike most smiles he had seen in his life.

"I'm Hizashi Yamada," he started to say, walking into the room.

"You're Present Mic. Your quirk is called voice and you talk like a radio show host most of the time. You're also a pro hero. My mom used to listen to your podcast. She liked you. She thought you were cute and strong," Izuku said instantly, his wide eyes foggy and a smile lazily stretching over his face.

Hizashi started laughing, then covered his mouth when he realized how loud he was getting.

"Yes. I am. I've been asked to take care of you."

"You're my foster caretaker. Is it because my dad is a villain, and a hero needs to protect me from him or because you're afraid I'm also a villain."

Hizashi paused and his smile faltered. He got on his knees by the bed and looked at the poor, bandaged up child.

"I'm here to protect you and guide you," he said shakily. "I'm going to show you what an actual father figure is supposed to be like. You're not a villain. You won't be, ever, okay?"

Izuku nodded and looked at his apple juice. He struggled to grab it again since he didn't have access to his fingers or his thumbs. He drank from it and looked at Present Mic.

"Mom was right. You are cute. She would be happy you're taking care of me."

"The kids on morphine," Aizawa whispered to the shocked cockatiel. "He has no filter due to it apparently."

Hizashi nodded and smiled again, sitting at the end of the bed and talking to Izuku about music, super heroes, and how cool Aizawa was. They both really seemed to enjoy Aizawa.


	5. Chapter 5

Three days pass and Izuku is still on morphine in the hospital. During the entire time, without fail, either Aizawa or Hizashi were at his side. Sometimes he got to meet some kind people whose quirks were soft, warm, and healing. He quite liked Aizawa's friend who he called Recovery Girl. She was a bright old lady with a sweet smile.

"Look, Aizawa, she gave me a gummy bear!"

"Yes, she did, it's a special gummy bear. It will heal you faster."

"My wounds don't hurt much anymore, but I know I'm still on morphine. Will it hurt again when I get taken off?"

"No, they won't hurt as much as they did. They'll probably be sore still, but you'll feel better."

Izuku stretched his freshly unbandaged fingers, tapping the side of his bed rythmatically. He hummed to himself and tilted his head back and forth.

"Do you think we can pick up my books, Aizawa? I miss reading."

Aizawa looked up at the kid, taking the opportunity to delve more into the conversation about schooling and education what it was at hand.

"We can. What do you like to read?"

"I used to get the newspaper early in the morning, when dad, um, sorry. I know I shouldn't call him that, he's not a good father and shouldn't be called that. When Hisashi would be away at work or asleep. Sometimes mom would give me books, and I'd read them a bunch. I liked articles about heroes a lot, and sometimes I'd write down everything I knew about them in an attempt to get better at writing. I had a notebook full of things like that but Hisashi burned them. Mom gave me a math workbook once, I don't know how much I remember but the numbers were difficult and hard to read and understand but it felt like a game! Mom would help me when I got stuck."

Aizawa nodded thoughtfully, his hair bouncing. He slicked it back with a hand before talking.

"Did you go to school, Izuku?"

"I did for a while, but Hisashi pulled me out. He said the other kids were bad influences on me. But now that I think about it I think he just didn't want to get caught hurting me. Mom taught me everything she could though, and she always claimed I was very smart but the kids in class called me a stupid Deku. I don't know why. I always tried to be nice and friendly like mom taught me."

"Really now? That wasn't nice of them." Aizawa looked across Izuku at the side table. "Can you grab that little notepad over there and the pencil, please?"

Izuku did it quickly. Before the word please was even out of Aizawa's mouth the notepad was in front of him. He quickly scribbled on it as Izuku watched curiously. His eyes lit up when he read the math problem.

 _9+3._

"That's easy! Twelve."

"Alright, smarty pants, what about this?"

 _18+16_

"Thirty-four!"

"Nicely done!" Aizawa praised, grinning at the joy the child felt at being praised.

"Give me a hard one," Izuku said, bouncing in his seat.

 _1048 + 1356_

"Two thousand, four hundred and four," Izuku answered immediately.

"Damn kid you're good, this is one I'd have to on paper. How did you get that?"

"If you add forty-eight to three hundred and fifty-six you get four hundred and four and then you add the two thousand and get two thousand four hundred and four."

Izuku aced the multiplication.

And the division.

And he aced basic algebra.

"Shit kid you're smart," Aizawa said. He seemed absolutely caught off guard at the intelligence of the child before him. "Are you sure this isn't your quirk, you hardly needed any time to solve any of the math?"

"No. It's not a quirk. Mom just taught me math because I wasn't in school."

"Yeah but kiddo, you're really damn good at it."

"Really? I thought I was bad."

"You're doing things that high schooler's do, are you a high schooler?"

"No," Izuku said sheepishly. "Is this a bad thing?"

"No," Aizawa said quickly, perking up in his seat as he gently corrected the child in front of him. "It's a very good thing."

"Oh. Okay... Can I have some pudding?"

* * *

A knock cut their conversation about the absurd grammar rules of the English language off as a doctor walked in. "Good evening, Izuku and Aizawa," he said with a grin. "I'm here to inform you that, barring some paperwork, Izuku is ready to go home into the temporary custody of Hizashi. Could you call him? He seems to prefer answering your calls than ours."

"Yes of course."

"Heyyyy hubbyyy!" the phone screamed loud enough for the entire room to hear. Aizawa cringed away from it.

"Hey. Izuku is ready to head home, get your bird butt over here and sign the paperwork."

"Anything for you and the kiddo, babe. I'll be there in fifteen. Present Mic is OUT!"

The phone went dead and Aizawa shook his head at it before setting it down. The doctor started removing the remainder of the IV and bandaged them up. He preformed a quick final exam before offering him his clothing, freshly cleaned and with a new line of subtle stitching.

Shortly after he found himself reaching for Aizawa's hand, reveling in the warm security he longed for. It was an alarming change which set his nerves on end - but rather than run he'd revel in it.

The drive home was peaceful. Izuku was sitting in the back rocking his feet back and forth. Hizashi was at the wheel. Aizawa was in the passenger seat, talking to Izuku while he still had morphine remaining. He knew that once he was no longer influenced by the side effects of the painkiller and his age regression he would slip back into what he called _"the traumatized kid mentality."_

Izuku seemed to step back in his progress when they arrived at the house Hizashi resided in. His eyes spoke for him, analyzing everything nearby and taking in the sights as his lips remained in a thinly pressed line. His throat had closed up and he would not have been able to speak even if asked.

It was a three bedroom, fairly well tended cream-colored house with a small but bright, green yard. A dark brown porch contrasted with the walls and the large windows. A dark blue and silver rocking swing resided on it with a matching set of patio furniture. A few delicate, bright red flowers were in a vase in the center of the table.

Clusters of fresh, aromatic grapes grew along a dark brown wooden fence and he could see a tree in the back yard. It too seemed to have fruit on it, perhaps peaches – but it was too far away for his little eyes to tell.

"Little listener," Hizashi said quietly, hoping to help the kid zone back in. "Would you like to go inside?"

Izuku nodded quickly in response. Aizawa held open the door of the house and waited. The noise of a songbird erupted the second Hizashi entered. His chirps were bright and loud, seeming to mirror the keys of an electric piano which receded nearby the large cage.

The adults stepped inside and took of their shoes and put them on a little shelf by the door. Izuku mirrored their actions. Aizawa continued forward with just his socks on, but Hizashi put on slippers. A little noise pulled him out of his thoughts of how nice and tidy this house was; of how out of place he was. A cat's little chirp startled him, bright cat eyes shining only a few feet away - rubbing against dark sweatpants.

"Hey Gemini," Aizawa said, bending down to pet his multi-colored cat. "I missed you too, baby girl."

Izuku tilted his head, looking at the way they interacted. He seemed mesmerized at the way Aizawa's hands ran through the multi colored fur, and how the kitten seemed to press into every touch eagerly. Her face was sliced in half evenly, half a bright orange and the other half the color of night itself. One blue eye peered curiously from behind thick dark fur, the other eye seemed to be entirely made of pupil.

"She's very friendly," Izuku said softy to himself - vaguely startled at his ability to speak. Aizawa nodded.

"You can pet her if you want, she'll come to you if you say her name."

Izuku seemed hesitant but kneeled down. He felt obligated to at least attempt to do as he was asked. His voice was a shaking coo, but it did the trick.

"G-Gemini."

The cat stopped rubbing Aizawa's leg and made a little noise of fondness as she scampered over to Izuku. Her head rubbed against his knee as a soft rumble caused her to vibrate. He slowly pet the small animal, his fingers gliding through fur which tickled his wrist. He found himself smiling at the kitten. His skin did not ache from her contact, rather it was soothed. He swiftly found himself wanting to protect that kitten from anything dangerous it could possibly encounter.

"If you ever feel like you can not talk to me or Hizashi," Aizawa said, "At least pet Gemini. She'll protect you too."

Izuku looked at the small ball of fluff and affection in his hands, wondering how such a statement was possible. She was barely larger than his open palm and was as lithe and frail as could be. However, Aizawa had not yet lied to him, and he nodded.

"You seem closed off since leaving the hospital. Is there anything you'd like to say or anything we can do to help?"

Izuku looked up at him, tilting his head. He seemed confused on how he could tell he had something on his mind.

"No," Izuku said quietly, lying in an attempt to preserve the fond nature the man had around him. He refused to come across as demanding. He did not want to chase the kind man away by needing more than was offered.

"You can ask for things, or talk. I won't make you but I would appreciate it if you did."

"I'm just worried that I'll fail you," Izuku said softly, looking down at the cat and fighting back a thin layer of tears. "You've done so much for me already and you're doing so much more, but I can't do anything for you."

Izuku started crying right there on the floor with the cat in his lap. She chirped up at him, her paw batting his cheek as tears formed.

"Just keep living, fighting, and trying to heal. That's all I ask if you. You do not have to give back to us."

Izuku nodded, slowly picking up the cat in his thin, scarred arms. She continued to purr, the noise soothing. He found himself looking at her face, split so evenly down the middle.

"She's blind in that eye," Aizawa answered. He seemed to already understand his facial expression of curiosity. "Her iris never formed."

"It's pretty," he said, setting the cat down and watching her scamper off.

"Hey babe," Hizashi called out from the next room over. "I know you love your cat, but you have to give the kid the house tour before dinner," Hizashi called out from the next room over. A metallic clamor can be heard and Izuku covered his ears out of instinct. Aizawa put a hand on the child's shoulder softly.

"Sorry," Izuku said bowing his head and wiping his face. "I just really hate the sound of metal." Aizawa nodded and offered him his hand, which he grabbed.

"That's okay," Aizawa said. "Would you like to see your room?"

Izuku nodded, retracting the hand from Aizawa's grasp and wringing it with his other one, following behind the tall man. He briefly saw a bright yellow and red bird, over by the entrance of the kitchen where Hizashi was cooking. He now understood why Aizawa called Hizashi a bird – they looked like twins.

His room looked great to him. The walls were a light grey with a snow colored trim. There was a large bed with a wooden frame, crisp white sheets, and a green comforter. There was a matching dark brown dresser against one wall, a small bedside table, and a large window with a dark green curtain. Tucked around a corner of the room was a matching desk, above which was a cork-board with a couple of pins in it – each holding up photos of photos of the cat or the bird which he saw downstairs.

"It's a bit bland right now, kiddo, but it's all yours. If you'd like Hizashi really wants to take you shopping. Plus, I think you could benefit from the healthy bonding time. There is no rush though."

"It's perfect," Izuku said meekly. He choked back a sob and covered his face. "Sorry I'm a crybaby I know I'm sorry I just. You're really sweet and kind and nice and you don't have to be. I'm not used to this. I don't know how to react. I don't deserve it."

"You deserve the world, kiddo," Aizawa stated. His voice almost caused Izuku to believe it, having been so matter-of-fact.

* * *

Aizawa left Izuku alone in his room to give him some time to register everything around him.

He sat on the bed briefly, feeling the soft cushion squish beneath him. He was almost certain it was new. He reached over to the bedside table and ran his scarred finger over the cold, smooth wood. He opened the drawer and found a set of mechanical and colored pencils. He gently set them on top of the table and resisted the urge to bounce at the discovery. Izuku then wandered over to the dresser and opened it. Inside he found a few clothes. And, though most were rather bland, he started to tear up and closed it. He winced hard at the squeaky noise it made but continued anyway.

He sat at the leather computer chair that felt like a throne. He looked at the desk in front of him. On top of it was a new, pristine, silver laptop. Certainly, it couldn't be his – it was not meant to be in here. It was actually Hizashi's laptop and he misplaced it, he thought.

"It's yours alright," Hizashi said from behind him. Izuku jumped and blocked his face in fear. He closed his fists tightly. He held his breath, expecting at any moment for this peacefulness to be ruined because it was a dream. His chest had a hollow ache in it and he made a pitiful noise before biting his lip, and hard. He struggled to breathe, knowing any breath could be knocked out with one swift punch from the man he had grown up with. Dark faded into his vision.

"Hey little listener. It's me. It's Hizashi. Can you breathe?"

Hizashi placed a hand on Izuku's shoulder in an attempt to help him regain himself. The hands that guarded his face slowly lowered.

"I-I'm sorry, it's habit. I didn't mean to."

"I know, I shouldn't have scared you. I'm sorry," Hizashi said softly. He turned the seat around toward the computer.

"This computer is yours, though," he said before opening a drawer and pulling out two notebooks. "These are also yours. Use one for whatever you want, the other you should save for learning. Aizawa and I will teach you things until you feel like going to school."

Izuku nodded.

"Dinners almost ready, would you like to eat?"

* * *

 _A cartoonist but quite detailed photo of Aizawa is put on the second page of the notebook. It shows him in his hero outfit. It's quite a masterpiece for a child to have drawn._

Name: Shoto Aizawa.

Hero name: Eraser-Head

If staring, unblinking, Eraser-Head can erase the quirk of whomever he wishes. However, once he blinks, it fades away. When he does stare his hair floats. He also has use of a capture weapon, a scarf. It's very strong and feels like metal.

He usually wears goggles to hide his eyes when working.

Aizawa saved my life when I was going to jump off a bridge, and for that I owe him everything I could give him.


	6. Chapter 6

Aizawa and Hizashi sit down Izuku at the dinner table and placed a bowl in front of him. Thin wisps of steam curled in the air above it, the soup below freshly made. Gemini paces around eagerly underneath Aizawa's feet and the bird, who is apparently named Aries, chatters a few feet away.

And yet, Izuku sits still; staring at the dinner in front of him. He makes no move to eat.

Aizawa watches him, and so does Hizashi.

He seems oddly silent, staring into the bowl of ramen with a look as blank as printer paper. His green eyes had glazed over as if he had zoned out, his mind no longer consciously registering the world near. His stomach growls loudly, but he makes no move to eat. His arm twitches faintly and yet, he does not pick up the chopsticks or the fork next to him. He just sits there.

Hizashi and Aizawa stop eating to look over their charge, concerned. Their eyebrows knit together and their chopsticks ceasing to move.

Izuku's jaw clenches slightly as he looks up at Aizawa and Hizashi. "Did I do something wrong?"

Aizawa and Hizashi share a mildly startled look, then look back at him.

"You're not eating. Do you not like ramen?" Hizashi asked.

"No! It looks and smells good and I'm sure it's really good."

"You, you know you're allowed to eat, right?" Hizashi said quietly. his voice sounded oddly strained as he said that.

"Oh. Sorry," he said quick a quiet laugh before picking up the chopsticks and taking a big bite of the food before him. He smiled and teared up, setting the chopsticks down again.

"Are you alright, Izuku?" Aizawa asked carefully, his eyes flicking rapidly over the child.

"It's delicious," Izuku said before sobbing. Hizashi quickly stood, rushing to the other side of the table and kneeling by him. His hands fluttered over him, unsure what to do, unsure what was wrong.

"Izuku baby I don't know why you are crying, is something wrong?"

He let out a loud sob and covered his mouth, shaking his head no. He pulled the sleeves of his long, dark blue shirt over his palm as he wiped his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm not used to being allowed to eat."

 _Oh._

"Kiddo just what did your dad do to you," Hizashi asked quietly. His eyes had a look of despair and sympathy. His hands finally settled, rubbing smooth circles into his shoulder as Aizawa shot him a stern look. He did not correct him, though, he too wanted to know what could cause him to cry over a bite of ramen.

"I would eat scraps, and sometimes mom would give me her dinner. I haven't been given a bowl of my own in a while. I'm sorry. Thank you. For everything. You're too kind and I don't deserve you and everything you give me. I'm a worthless nobody and you-"

"Izuku," Aizawa said firmly. He immediately stopped talking and looked up in fear. His eyes were wide as saucers and damp. An apology was already forming on his lips.

"Name five things you can see," Aizawa said. After a brief pause Izuku started to ramble again, naming roughly eighteen and praising the house in the process.

"Name four things you can touch."

"The chair, the table, Hizashi's hand, and my shirt," Izuku said as his breathing leveled out slightly. He exhaled and picked his chopsticks back up, a small smile gracing his pink face.

"You're eating three meals a day with me," Hizashi said definitively when he stood up. "You're malnourished. The doctor pulled up your file, you're thirteen Izuku. You are developmentally behind."

Izuku opened his mouth to speak, but Hizashi shook his head and he quieted himself.

"It's not your fault, your father was just an asshole who misguided you. You didn't have a way to know better. It'll be okay. Now, how's your ramen?"

Izuku smiled weakly through a mouth full of food.

"By the way," Hizashi added after a few minutes of comfortable silence and eating. "If you're willing, I want to take you to the mall. I want to get you new clothes and things for your room."

Izuku nodded slowly, going back to his meal.

* * *

The look of wonderment was not lost on Hizashi as the two of them walked through the mall. Izuku's hand remained on the man's sleeve as they walked a lap through the building, through strangers and stores and with wide eyes.

"Is there anything that interests you, little listener?" Hizashi asked. Izuku nodded absently and stopped to read a display sign. It was covered in All-Might, the top hero. Hizashi gently took one of the stuffed plush toys off of the display table and turned it over.

"Do you know who this is?"

"All-Might, quirk unknown. Seems to be some kind of super strength. He's the number one hero currently."

"He's a giant nerd too."

Izuku looked up at him with a tilted head, confused at the statement. The man before him, Hizashi, was in his civilian outfit, a band shirt, some ripped jeans, and a large bun on the back of his head. His bright green eyes silently criticized the stuffed toy before handing it down to Izuku.

"I've met him before. He's a nerd. Did you know he has an entire wall full of old American western cowboy movies?"

Izuku smiled and stifled a laugh, putting the stuffed figure back on the table. Hizashi picked it back up and put it in the boy's hand, much to his blatant confusion.

"You can have it, you know. I'll buy it for you."

"I don't want to be a bother."

Hizashi sighed quietly and put his hand on Izuku's head, rubbing his hair. He didn't miss the small flinch at the contact.

"You will never be a bother. You can buy the toy."

Izuku flinched at the word and gritted his teeth. Hizashi noticed and made note.

"Is there something wrong with the word toy?"

"N-no it's okay its nothing."

"I won't say it anymore if it bothers you."

"No don't worry about it."

Hizashi looked around the store, which was relatively empty. It was a week day after all and most people would be in classes. It just so happened that he and Aizawa were permitted to take time off to look after the child.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

Izuku shook his head violently, closing his eyes.

"Do you want the stuffed All-Might?'

Izuku nodded his head and opened his eyes, gazing at it fondly. Hizashi handed him the money for it and asked if he could check it out himself. He faltered and looked at the checkout person. He then nodded and started walking toward him.

Hizashi pulled out his phone to text Aizawa, his contact name a series of emojis after his name. He sent a quick message, informing him that the kid had bad connections with the word _"Toy."_

By the time he was finished Izuku was back at his side, shaking. Hizashi immediately abandoned his phone and got on his knees. Izuku's eyes were closed tightly and his arms were tight across his own chest, as if he was hugging himself. His breathes were labored and his skin paler, and clammy.

"Izuku," Hizashi said, kneeling in front of him. "Izuku what's wrong?"

Izuku pulled away from him, holding the item tightly to his chest. He started rocking back and forth on his feet as if to sooth himself. He started crying but made no noise.

"Hey, little listener, it's me. It's okay," he said, his voice quiet but full of panic. He placed a gentle hand on the boy's arm and tried to get his attention. "I need you to breath, Zuku."

He nodded his head and tried to breath, a small hiccup coming through. Hizashi stepped closer and hugged the kid, rocking him and humming.

"You'll be okay, it's just a panic attack. No one will hurt you."

He felt a nod against his chest and he stepped back to wipe the tears away.

"I won't make you check out anything you don't want to. I'm sorry. I didn't realize you would react like this."

"I-I did what you said and checked out the thing, he-here's the change," he said and handed him the remaining yen. "I'm sorry for panicking, I just. It was overwhelming."

"You didn't have to do that, you know," Hizashi said quietly. "You could have asked me to do it."

"I don't want to disappoint you and disobey," he replied and wiped his eyes.

"Oh kiddo," Hizashi sighed and stood. "I do not know what your shitty father led you to believe but you can refuse to do things. C'mon now, let's get you cleaned up.

Izuku nodded softly and took a deep breath, walking with Hizashi toward the nearest bathroom. It was small, with stalls, which seemed to confuse him. He heard water running and turned around to see the man, his guardian, dampening a paper towel before turning to Izuku to wipe his face off. The towel was soft and cool and felt good on the inflamed eyes.

"Much better," he said with a smile. "Let's go back to shopping. Buy anything and everything you want."

"A-Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Spoil yourself rotten kid."

"I'm spoiled enough, you got me a small All-Might."

Hizashi froze again and let out a heavy sigh. "That's hardly spoiling you, little listener. Get anything you want, got it?"

Izuku nodded eagerly, reaching his hand to grab Hizashi's and ground himself.

"You have warm hands," he said to himself quietly as they walked out of the bathroom. "They're warm and comforting. My mom used to have warm hands, Hisashi had really bad warm hands. They hurt. Yours don't hurt," he started muttering to himself. He stopped when he felt a hand ruffle his hair.

"You need healthy physical contact more often."

Izuku looked confused but nodded anyway, listening to Hizashi as he hummed.

* * *

Izuku returned home to Aizawa watching the news on the couch curled in a yellow sleeping bag. He was lounging, stretched across the entirety of it, and tucked with only his eyes and a few strings of hair out of it.

"Welcome back," the bird, Aries, called when the door opened.

"I'm home, babe!" Hizashi called out through a large armful of items. Izuku followed behind him with his own armful and closed the door with his feet, taking off his shoes without his hands before setting the items down on the kitchen table.

"Just when I was starting to sleep," Aizawa mumbled. He sat up and looked over toward Hizashi, who leaned down to kiss him on the lips. Izuku stared with a look of confusion and wonderment.

"Everything okay?" Aizawa asked upon seeing it.

"You two just kissed," he said slowly, his eyebrows knitting and putting a hand to his chin, looking at them. "Why was that?"

Hizashi glanced at him before wrapping an arm around Aizawa, who leaned into the touch unconsciously.

"You see, Izuku," Hizashi said slowly, visibly calculating the response. "Sometimes men love men like a man loves a woman. They're called gay. Some women love women, and they're called lesbians."

Izuku nodded quickly, blushing and trying to rub his face as if he could wipe away the pink tint.

"Aizawa and I have been dating for over four years," he said with a smile and raised his left hand. "He gave me this ring as a promise ring too. I saw you looking at it."

Izuku had looked at the ring. It was a bright gold with a small white jewel in the middle of it with an engraved pattern running around the length. It was gorgeous and reminded him of ads he saw in the newspaper; ads about wedding rings.

He looked at Aizawa, who rolled his eyes. "It was a gift for our three-year anniversary."

"So, boy can love boys and girls and girls can love girls and boys," he said slowly, committing it to his memory and nodding slowly. "Are you happy together?"

"Hell yeah," Hizashi said with a giant grin, even Aizawa seemed to smile.

"So, no name calling? You don't um, hurt each other?"

Hizashi's smile fell as he registered what this question train had been implying. "No kiddo, we don't. We're happy and nice to one another. We're in a healthy relationship, your mom and Hisashi were not."

Izuku nodded and yawned, covering his mouth. He looked sheepish and apologized silently.

"Let's put your stuff in your room and then get you a shower. Sound good?" he said.

Izuku nodded again, picking up the table full of bags and waddling to his bedroom with a grin as bright as the sun. He put a new blanket on his bed and the All-Might on his desk. He put a small plant on his window and a few books on his headboard. He put a pair of earbuds on top of his lap-top, which Hizashi had got for him, and started folding his new clothes to put them away.

"Come here, little listener," Hizashi said from the room across the hall. Izuku followed the voice quickly into the bathroom. He found Hizashi putting some new bottles of shampoo on a rack and then a few other items which Izuku did not understand on the sink.

"Do you know how to work a shower?" he asked. Izuku nodded. He tried to turn on the shower, succeeding in turning on the bath before getting confused.

"Pull the little switch to your right," Hizashi said. Izuku did just that and jumped when water started raining from above. He pulled back and shook his hands as if he were burned.

"Scared me," he mumbled.

"This is your shampoo, it will keep your hair fluffy and curly. It's what my friend Yu suggested I get for you, she has hair similar to yours," he said. Izuku looked confused at the concept - but quickly pieced together that certain items work better for certain hair.

"This is your conditioner, put it on after and leave it in for two minutes before washing it out. It makes your hair really soft, it's what I use," he said, pulling his bun out and shaking his hair. "It's really good, you can touch if you want."

Izuku lifted his hand slowly, petting the hair, letting it run through his fingers and getting lost in the glint. He found himself smiling before he retracted his hand.

"And this," Hizashi said standing up and putting his hand on the counter, grabbing a little container. "Is a face mask. I'll show you how to use it later. You put it on your face and then wash it off, and it makes your skin smooth and makes acne go away."

Hizashi paused as he looked around, "I'll step out, you take a shower. I'll put your new night clothes in here in a second."

Izuku stood up and waited for Hizashi to close the door before making a move to remove his shirt. He exhaled softly to himself, gritting his teeth and trying to calm the fluttering in his chest. He hated his skin, the scars and raised ridges. His pants followed shortly after. He found himself zoning out.

Mottled scars ran up and down his legs, his arms, his stomach, and his chest. He had no doubt they were on his back too. His head spun as he sobbed to himself, his chest tight, weeping for his lost innocence.

Hizashi knocked on the door softly before opening it. "I brought your clothes," he said. He stopped in his tracks and glanced at Izuku.

"Don't look at me," he said quickly, pulling his knees to his chest and hiding. "My scars are ugly, a-and I don't want you to think I'm w-weak," he muttered.

"Oh honey," Hizashi said quietly, setting the clothes on the bathroom sink before kneeling down near him. Izuku shifted away.

"You're not ugly, you're handsome. They say you survived more than you should ever have to. Don't worry, even Aizawa and I have so many of them too."

"Y-Yeah but you're a hero," he said. "I'm not. I'm quirkless."

"You are too a little hero," Hizashi said, pointing at the wound on Izuku's neck which should have ended his life. "You survived what some heroes couldn't."

"I want to be one but I-I'm not I couldn't save myself."

"You can be a hero," Hizashi said definitively. "I'll train you."

"B-but I'm quirkless."

"So? Aizawa can fight but his quirk is defensive. It doesn't help him throw a punch. I've seen him fight too and he's really good."

Izuku nodded slowly, resting his head on his knees with a depressed, weak sigh. His eyes stared into the distance. "I miss mom."

"I know, kiddo. That's okay. I wish I could help bring her back, but I can't," Hizashi paused and took a moment to rub his hand through Izuku's hair. He felt the child lean into it. He let his hand rest there.

"Your mom may be gone physically, but she's still in your heart. What would she want you to do right now?"

"To keep going, and fight for what I want," Izuku mumbled into his knees. His eyes stared at something a million miles away.

"Then do just that, okay?"

Izuku nodded against his knees.

"I'll leave you alone. You call me if you need anything at all, okay?"

"I'm going to take a shower," Izuku said to himself, "And when I get out I'll feel better. And then you'll show me how to do a face mask."

"Damn right, little listener. I'll do one with you too."

Izuku nodded, slowly unfolding from himself.

* * *

Hizashi excused himself into the living room, where he curled up into his boyfriend's side.

"The kid's traumatized at so many things," he whispered.

"It's not surprising," Aizawa replied. "He's a victim of abuse and his mother died. Everything must be new. He hasn't had a healthy male role model in a very long time, if ever."

"He wants to be a hero," Hizashi said. "Do you think we could train him?"

"He doesn't have a quirk."

"Nezu won't care, he wants a quirkless student just to shake things up and you know it. The kid is talented academically and his drive is amazing."

"Nezu would eat his heart out," Aizawa said with a smile. "No student has survived him as a tutor."

"True but there's something about this kid," Hizashi said with a smile, tucking his head into Aizawa's shoulder.

"True, there is something about the kid, " he yawned. "I'll teach him hand to hand combat and we'll go from there. Sound good?"

"Mhm," Hizashi hummed, kissing Aizawa's cheek softly. "Thanks babe."

"Shut up," Aizawa said, kissing Hizashi back before turning to the TV and watching the news.

"Never."

* * *

 _A sketch of present mic in his casual wear, a band shirt and some ripped jeans with a leather jacket and a messy bun, took up most of the space on the left page._

Name: Hizashi Yamada.

Hero Name: Present Mic.

Quirk: Voice.

Hizashi Yamada can create incredibly loud noises through his quirk, which can break items and disable people if they are not properly protected. He has equipment to help weaponize this on the battlefield.

Hizashi is kind, and loud. He has more energy that his boyfriend, Aizawa, and leads plans more often than follows them.

He has taken me in and is my legal guardian. I will forever be thankful.


	7. Chapter 7

A few weeks later Izuku finds himself walking to the store in order to pick up some pasta for Hizashi's dinner plans. He's humming to himself, a song his caretaker seemed to enjoy.

He carries a yellow bag over his shoulder, inside it a couple of notebooks which he kept on hand, some pencils, and miscellaneous other things. It was his general carry around bag. His pants fit better now, having gotten clothes that properly fit from Hizashi's shopping trip and a nice shirt with it. He felt more confident in it, in himself.

This did not get rid of his anxiety or his PTSD. However, having lived with two pro heroes and being taught basic combat skills, he felt more secure in himself. He walked the street with a faint air of self-confidence.

However, it would seem the confidence on his return trip got him into trouble. A noise from behind him jerks him out of his humming, content state and he whips around. His arms strike a fighting stance instinctively as he sees what makes the noise; a green-grey blob of mass with squirming tendrils and a sickly grin. It wiggled in the air like half formed jello and it's voice grated his eardrums. He could hardly make out the words as it spoke.

"You'd make a lovely skin suit," the beast states, lurching forward. Izuku tried to strike at him in reply but panicked as he felt his hand sink right through the liquid that made up the villain. A tendril forced itself over Izuku's mouth and down his throat. It was suffocating him. He can feel his lungs being invaded and the panic light his adrenaline on fire.

He fought back, scratching and kicking, but remains unsuccessful.

He could feel his body grow weaker, failing him.

The vision around him blurs and fades.

He can hear the monster taunting him but can not make sense of the words.

"I'm going to die."

He can hear a deep yell and feel the pressure in his lungs release. He sees the vague figure of a large man as oxygen rushes rapidly back into his lungs, thei world still blurring further. He feels his head spinning as he goes limp, his vision goes black and his ears start to ring.

He wakes up to a slapping on his cheek and the man he had begun to idolize in front of him.

"Haha, started to think I lost you there, kid!" All-Might said with a grin as he straightened up. Izuku felt himself slide back and hide behind his bag. His eyes were wide once more, the pain of all of his injuries disappearing upon the realization of who was in front of him.

That was him. All-Might had saved him.

"C-can I get an autograph I know I have a pen around here," he starts to say, his voice stuttering and high pitched, only to notice his notebook a few feet away. He lunched for it, opening it to a new page. Inside of which could have been plank white there was a signature taking up two full pages.

All-Might.

Izuku bows a half dozen times, thanking him loudly. To his dismay, however, All-Might turns around and starts to say his goodbye.

"Wi-what but I have so many questions!" he cried out, panic enriching the fire in his veins. He had an insatiable need to know more, always.

"There's no time, I have to get this slime villain to the police," he says, holding a bottle full of a grey-green. "Heroes are always fighting time as well as villains."

What Izuku did not know was he was fighting time in more ways than he let on. Before he could fully register the situation All-Might blasts into the sky; Izuku on his heels. His grip tight. His nails dug into the hero as he tries to force him off, only for the kid to mention he was in the sky.

He didn't want to fall to his death.

"Just close yours eyes and mouth at least!" he yelled, a too strong hand grasping onto his arm. He could feel the bruises forming under his grasp. He forgave him as he nodded, hiding his face into the pants of the hero he was clinging to. It felt like forever for them to land, but it felt like it went much too fast the moment he felt his feet get underneath him. His head spun and bile lurched in his stomach.

"I've got to go. Bang on the door, someone will let you in."

"W-Wait!" he called, fighting back the nausea with a panicked look in his eyes.

"There's no time!" he started loudly.

"Do you think I can be a h-hero without a quirk!?" Izuku yelled his question, afraid he would leave. He was absolute terrified to be alone again. His eyes welled up and drifted downward slowly, his chest heaving with empty gasps as he fidgeted with his hands.

He did not see the man wipe blood away from his mouth.

"I don't have a quirk but Aizawa says I'm smart and Hizashi says I'm talented, I'm just a normal kid but I have wanted to be a hero to save kids since I was a child and um, I've really looked up to you. So, you do you think I could be like you? Save people with a smile on my face?"

"Without a quirk, huh?"

Memories crash together inside of Izuku's head, the many times he was berated for being useless for being quirkless, for feeling like not enough. He was thinking about the times he was tortured at his father's hand, and how he wished to prevent such from happening to others. He felt himself tear up and he scratched his hand.

"I'm quirkless and my father abused me, but I've been rescued. And now I'm recovering slowly. I'm learning. And I want to save others. I want to prevent people from knowing what it was like, from living with this, these nightmares."

Izuku looked up under thick lashes and through the beginning of tears. He did not see All-Might, he saw a man who had been doubled over in pain. Smoke surrounded him and Izuku panicked, "you're not All-Might," he started to say.

"I assure you, I'm All-Might," he coughed and wiped some blood from his jaw. He wavered as he stood upward, his sunken eyes drifting over the details of the child in front of him as he tried to figure out a way to explain.

"You know how guys at the pool are always flexing and trying to look buff? I'm kind of like that."

"This can't be real, no, I'm dreaming," Izuku felt tears escape rapidly, blatantly shocked at the situation at hand. His fingers trembled worse the more he spoke. "All-Might is a giant of a man who saves everyone. He defeats all obstacles and saves the day with a fearless smile."

Izuku could hear All-Might sigh before he sat down against the banister.

"There's plenty of fear behind my smile," he mumbled before pointing a thin, bony finger at him. "I'm counting on you to keep your mouth shut, don't go talking about this online or telling your friends," he said as his hand brushed against the seam of his white shirt.

Izuku nodded slowly, sitting down on his knees.

The shirt was lifted to reveal a scar the size of Izuku's torso. It was a deep, mottled purple. It had tendrils which stretched and spread across the better part of his body. He hardly noticed when he started to speak again.

"Pretty gross right? I got this in a big fight about five years back. My respiratory system is basically destroyed, and I lost my whole stomach. The surgeries have worn me out. Right now, I can only do hero work for about three hours a day. The rest of the time this is what I look like."

"Five years ago? Does that mean this due to Toxic Chainsaw?" Izuku asked, racking his brain to understand.

"Wow you know your stuff kid, but no. The punk may have landed some hits, but he'd never bring me down." He coughed again, settling backwards. "Most of the world has never heard of this fight. I did everything I could to keep it under wraps." He sighed to himself.

"I mean, I'm supposed to be the guy who's always smiling, right? People everywhere have to think I'm never afraid. But honestly, I smile to hide the fear." He clenches his fist, looking at the scrawny appendage.

Izuku nodded slowly, his mouth tightly shut. He let him speak. He felt like his hero needed someone to talk to, as backwards as the dynamic may be.

"This is just a brave face I put on when the pressure is high. This job isn't easy. Pro heroes are always having to risk there lives, and some villains just can not be beaten without powers." He took a small breath before looking over at the child.

"So, no, I honestly don't think you could be a hero without a quirk."

Izuku looked down at his lap, closing his eyes and fighting the feeling in his chest, letting out a small silent sob. It took him a moment before he could inhale enough to force words out. "I see."

"If you want to help people there are plenty of other ways to do it. You could become a police officer. They get crap because heroes capture most of the villains but it's a fine profession." He paused, looking at the kid with an almost sympathetic gaze.

"It's not bad to have a dream, young man, just make sure your dreams are achievable, realistic. Understand?"

Izuku nods as All-Might takes his silent leave through the door behind him. He stares at the floor beneath him with a blank, vacant face. His ribcage felt as if it had been cleared out violently, the pain striking him in a way which twisted him, making his entire body feel like bile.

An explosion sounded loudly from down the way.

Izuku gets up to run toward to but stops, his foot mid air. His chest ached violently from the conversation. It all felt pointless now. Instead of looking into the new battle in person he started walking home.

He can faintly hear footsteps rush down the stairs as All-Might rushed toward the explosion.

He expected it to be resolved by the time he got there at his slow pace. He expected to maybe see the police packing the villain in the back and he thought could thank them for their service. Maybe he'd ask how they became an officer, and how he could.

What he did not expect was to see a series of heroes playing damage control instead of defeating the monster. His heart sunk rapidly at the site.

It was his fault the monster was free.

He was occupying All-Might.

He caused the bottle to fall.

He truly was pathetic.

Izuku looks at the monster, catching a glimpse of spiked blond hairand sparks of fire. Some primal memory within him recognized it, fire burning in his chest. Something about the face he saw, the familiar look of terror and panic as he gasped for air, had caused him to act.

He felt his legs burn as he rushed forward, throwing his heavy bag at the slime. A notebook slamed into his eye and the pasta exploding over the alley. He heard screams but registered none.

He was not going to let this boy die.

Izuku clawed at the monster's tendril, briefly freeing Bakugo's mouth as he catches a breath. Before he could get a second one in the muddy liquid was back down his throat, choking him once more.

Izuku continued to fight the monster fruitlessly as a shadow formed overhead. He braced for the hit of a weapon above.

It never came. He looked up to see All-Might once again, blood dripping down his chin slowly.

"I really am pathetic," he said slowly, "I told you the traits that make a great champion but now I see I wasn't living up to my own ideals."

The tendril is shoved upwards and away as he grabs the wrist of the blond boy. His muscles twitched and spasmed under the pressure. "Heroes are always risking their lives. That is the true test of a hero."

He let out a gutteral, pained yell and smashed the villain apart once more. Mount lady, having previously been playing damage control, protected onlookers from the power of the blast and the clouds shifting violently above them. A raindrop hits Izuku on the cheek as he slowly slides onto the ground: the adrenaline having left his body extensively fatigued.

He hears the crowd cheering and tunes them out, exhaling. The world became a faint, watery blur. He could see All-Might glance back at him. He felt police officers and heroes walk past him. He knew, subconsciously, they were gathering up the sludge.

He is brought back to reality, forced into a sitting position at the hands of a yelling hero. "There was no reason to risk your life like that!"

He can faintly hear another hero praise Bakugo, who is staring him down with gaze to kill.

Aizawa arrives on the scene shortly after, having watched the scene live from his home. He looked tiredly at his charge before helping him to his feet.

"You're an idiot, I'm glad your safe," he says, wrapping an arm around Izuku's burning, sensitive back and guiding him out of the alley.

"I wish you didn't do that, you could have gotten hurt," he said quietly. His eyes showed fire. "Did you know the kid or something?"

"His name is Bakugo Katsuki. He was an old classmate."

Aizawa hummed, rubbing Izuku's head passively as they continued their walk home. He hoped passively that none of the other heroes would ask about his relationship with the kid - but chances are Hizashi had already informed them.

Bakugo storms up behind them, Aizawa had an arm across Izuku's chest as if he was going to charge at the boy.

He would not.

"Listen up, Deku!" he yelled, ignoring the older man's raised eyebrow. "I would never ask for a weakling like you to help me, don't think you can look down on me."

Bakugo looked at the man then back at the boy, seemingly deeming him unimportant.

"Huh, do you got that?!" he yelled again. He didn't seem to like the silence he responded with. "You're just a quirkless failure who won't even cut it as a rent-a-cop! You didn't help me. You did nothing! I don't owe you anything!"

Aizawa and Izuku watched Bakugo stomp off, rambling to himself.

"Charming kid," Aizawa commented sarcastically. "You okay?"

"I don't know why he chased me down just to tell me he doesn't owe me. Of course he doesn't owe me," he mumbled sadly.

"Let's just get you home," Aizawa said, turning around with his hand still on Izuku's shoulder. A large blur intersected them, though.

"All-Might?" Izuku started to say. Aizawa's grip on his shoulder tightened protectively.

"I am here!" he said loudly before doubling over in a coughing fit, his true form being released in a cloud of smoke. "Hello Eraser-Head."

"Hello Small-Might."

"Young man, I came here to thank you and also to discuss your question from earlier." Izuku did not have to look to know the expression Aizawa was giving up. His eyebrow was raised, and his mouth was pressed into a thin line. He was going to be asked about this when All-Might stopped talking and he was aware of this.

"If you hadn't told me about your life, if you hadn't run into that fight, I would have been a worthless bystander watching from the crowd. So, thanks."

"Oh no it was my fault he was there to begin with!" Izuku said waving his hands dismissively. "I got in the way of your hard work, I wasted your energy, and not to mention your time."

Aizawa gently rubbed Izuku's shoulder with his thumb, trying to instill some presence of comfort inside of the shaking, anxious child.

"I'm not done," All-Might stated.

"There are stories about every hero, how they became great, but most have one thing in common; their bodies move before they had a chance to think, almost on their own." Izuku let a small sob out at the subtle praise, unaccustomed and not expecting it after today.

"That, today, is what happened to you. Young man, you can too become a hero."

Aizawa let him collapse to the ground in a sobbing mess. He had been around his charge enough to know he needed it, and that these were tears of overwhelming happiness.

"Aizawa, a word," the lanky figure said softly.

"I want to give him One-For-All."

"What," Aizawa said harshly, his hair flying instantly. "Why would you give him One-For-All?"

"He's got the spirit and a hell of a lot of it, and I'm getting weaker Aizawa."

"He's a traumatized kid, he's been abused most of his life. This won't be easy."

"He's a hero, Aizawa."

"That much is very true, but he's not the best choice."

"I'd like to help train him."

Aizawa sighed and rubbed his eyes, shaking his head before saying "Ask him. It's his choice to be made.

"Izuku, I have a question to ask you. It's a rather lengthy one and you need to think hard before deciding."

Izuku nodded softly, sitting on Aizawa's couch with Hizashi and him flanking him on either side. All-Might was across from him, holding a small cup of coffee in bony, thin hands.

"The true name of my power is called One-for-All," he said, looking Izuku down with dark blue eyes.

"One for all," Izuku mouthed softly to himself, wringing his hands together as his eyes flickered rapidly around his face.

"One person has the power, and hands it off to another. It continues to grow as it passes, with each new person."

"You can hand down your power," Izuku squealed, standing up and nearly knocking the coffee Aizawa set on the table onto the floor.

"That's what I just said."

"Izuku sit down."

"Sorry, Hizashi."

"Let's cut to the chase," All-Might said. "I came to this town to find someone to hand the power down to because I'm getting sicker. I was originally going to give it to a student who went to UA, however I think I found someone better for it. Izuku, I am offering you the chance to have One-for-All."

Izuku nodded with stars in his eyes, leaning over the table, "Absolutely!"

"I don't need an answer right now," All-Might said, putting his hand on Izuku and gently pushing him back to a seated position.

"I want you to think about it. Aizawa has my phone number if you think of anything you need to ask me. I'll let you think about it, you can answer me in a week."

"I can answer the question for the kid," Hizashi said with a small grin. "He's going to say yes, he's wanted nothing more than to be a hero since the moment we met him."

Izuku nodded violently, nearly snapping his neck with the motion.

"I know," All-Might said with a laugh, "I just wanted to give him time to think."

"What do you think, babe?" Hizashi said, glancing at Aizawa over Izuku's head.

"It's up to the kid, I'll train him either way."

"I accept!" Izuku said quickly, eyes gleaming.

"Okay then," All-Might said, slowly standing up. "I will see you at Takoba beach on Saturday at eight in the morning."

Izuku nodded, reaching a hand out towards All-Might. He shook it as if it was a business deal.

"Get some rest and be careful," All-Might said as he slipped his shoes on and opened the door to leave.

"Yes All-Might!"

"Take care, Aizawa and Hizashi."

"Be safe yourself, small-might," Aizawa said, leaning back into the couch as the door closed.

Izuku bounced in his seat with a giant smile which he shared with Hizashi. His arms wrapped around the loud dad and then around Aizawa, who startled briefly before hugging back.

"I guess you'll have to train more than we thought, little listener."

The excitement at the idea of gaining a quirk did not leave Izuku. It seemed to play a role in him becoming happier and more smiley, much to the joy of those who were taking care of him.

"Did you hear that Gemini. All-might is going to train me. The number one hero!" Hizashi heard from outside Izuku's bedroom door as he went to get him for dinner that night.

"I'm gonna be a hero too, and when I do I'll bring you home all the best cat toys I can find, and I'll save little kids from bad homes, so they don't end up like I am."

Gemini let out a soft meow, as if it was a reply. Hizashi gestured for Aizawa to come closer, which he did.

"I'll go to UA high and make both Aizawa and Hizashi proud, and I'll be the best I can be for All-Might. Plus Ultra!"

Izuku giggled and sighed loudly. Hizashi could hear Gemini purring.

"Do you think I should start calling them dad and pa, Gemini? Or maybe pop. Would that be bad? I'm technically their foster child, so should I talk to them like parents? The good parents I mean?"

"God this kid is precious," Hizashi whispered airily before knocking on the door to get him for dinner.

Rather than a drawing of a single hero there was a drawing of four people. Izuku was in the center wearing his favorite shirt and jeans. All-Might was behind him and to the left in his buff form. Hizashi was to his right with a hand holding onto Izuku's shoulder and Aizawa was next to Hizashi, leaning against him with a lazy smile.

Family: Izuku Midoriya, Hizashi Yamada, Aizawa Shota, and Uncle All-Might.

Hizashi took me in and is currently my legal guardian. He is my foster father along with Aizawa Shota, who is practically his husband. All-Might is my mentor at this point in time and is going to be teaching me and training me on how to use his quirk.

I am small, and unprepared. I am not brave or smart enough. However, I truly believe with the assistance they are offering me I will be capable of becoming a Pro Hero which will make them all proud.

Y'all better be happy with this. I re-watched the first two episodes and wrote down the entire dialogue. Also, Melancholy's Sunshine, keep fuckin' commenting I love you.


	8. Chapter 8

Izuku enjoyed exercising with Aizawa.

He enjoyed the endorphin rush and the way his arms slowly grew larger, more defined. He enjoyed being able to run just a little bit farther just a bit faster. He enjoyed doing sit ups, his feet being held down with one of the man's hands as he counted out how many he did. He also enjoyed doing pushups next to Aizawa; and sitting on Aizawa's back as he did pushups.

Hizashi enjoyed seeing his boyfriend up and moving at a reasonable time, even if he didn't get to see him for long before he went on a before-breakfast run with his ward. He enjoyed cooking for hungry boys, eager to eat and rest for a short while before continuing their respective routines. He enjoyed seeing the confidence in Izuku slowly grow as he grew stronger, even without a quirk at this time.

Aizawa did not mind exercising with Izuku, even though it cut into his sleep time a little. He enjoyed having a reason to get back into exercising and the smile on the kids face. He enjoyed watching the kid become more secure in his body.

"Did you want to learn to throw a punch today," Aizawa asked over his cup of post-run coffee.

"Yes!" Izuku said quickly, looking up from his own milk-with-coffee.

"After breakfast, little listener," Hizashi said, handing him an over-easy egg and some toast. It did not last long. The kid had a vicious appetite but a small stomach. They could see it slowly grow as he was able to eat more. They could also see his body growing taller and more fit, finally catching up the average size of a thirteen-year-old now that he had proper nutrients.

"Okay, I ate. Can we spar now?" Izuku said, bouncing excitedly. He never ran out of energy.

Aizawa sighed and looked at Hizashi who, in proper boyfriend fashion, shrugged with a look which said, "You brought this upon yourself."

"Alright kiddo," he said, hauling himself up and out of his chair, setting his coffee down. He moved the table against the wall to give the living room more space. Izuku quickly put his plate in the sink, running water over it before setting it down to be washed later. He returned to Aizawa standing with his arms out at his sides and a small grin on his face.

"Hit me."

Izuku paused, looking at him and then at Hizashi on the couch next to him.

"Go on, I give you permission to hit me."

Izuku swung a weak fist toward Aizawa's side. His hand was caught, and he was swung around. His back was quickly pressed against his trainer's stomach and his arms were stuck in a sort of bear-hug.

"You were too slow, and I can take a hit kid. Try again," he said, letting go.

Izuku smiled, bouncing from side to side and looking at Aizawa in the eyes. He made a move to punch with his right hand again before quickly pulling it back and punching with his left. It landed and glanced off his lower ribcage. Hizashi whistled from the side and applauded.

"Nice work, kid, bet you can't do it again."

Izuku repeated the same trick, both his hands getting caught. He was quickly pinned against Aizawa again for a moment before being let go.

"You can't be a one trick pony, Izuku, try another idea."

Izuku paused for a moment, crossing his arms then putting one hand on his chin. He seemed to be lost in thought and Aizawa allowed him to be. He waited, watching his lips move in silent muttering. Izuku broke it suddenly, landing a left hook against Aizawa's stomach. He didn't see it coming and didn't block.

"Shit kid," Aizawa said, putting a hand over the punch. "That was cold."

"S-sorry," Izuku said, hiding a pink face.

"Don't be, it worked didn't it? What else do you have in mind?"

"That's all I can think of; can you teach me more?"

Aizawa nodded, pulling Hizashi onto his feet and asking him to block his punches. Aizawa showed him a jab a few times and Hizashi blocked them easily. He then turned to Izuku and asked him to jab at him. He did so a couple of times. Once they were both satisfied they moved on to perfecting a proper hook. After learning an uppercut Izuku got tired and sat down.

"Not bad," Aizawa said, sitting on the floor by the couch and reaching for his disregarded coffee and drained it. Izuku took the cup from him and scampered into the kitchen, making another one silently. Aizawa looked at the kid with a soft, fond expression and Hizashi couldn't help but laugh quietly. He earned a weak jab into the knee.

"Here!" Izuku said, handing the coffee to Aizawa who nodded a thanks at him. The kid climbed onto the couch next to Hizashi and stretched his sore back. He cringed at the noise of his back popping.

"What's on your mind, kiddo?" Hizashi asked, leaning back.

"Was I making a face or something?" he asked innocently.

"I wasn't asking because you had a face or anything, I was asking to make conversation."

"Oh! I was thinking about All-Might and the quirk thing," he answered sitting up a little straighter. "It's a lot to think about, I mean. I've been quirkless my entire life and tomorrow I'll be training with him to get my body ready for a quirk. And it's a powerful one!"

"It sure is, he's the number one hero for a reason," Hizashi said with a grin.

"Izuku I have a question," Aizawa said. Izuku gave a look of panic and guilt.

"No, you're not in trouble and you didn't do anything wrong."

"Oh, okay. I'm listening," he said.

"Were you thinking about trying out for the UA entrance exam?"

Izuku nodded. Gemini chirped at him from the back of the couch. He reached back without looking and the cat headbutted his hand. The stress seemed to ebb out of his body and his muscles relaxed.

"Yeah, I was. I just didn't know how to go about it and thought it was too soon to ask."

Aizawa grinned at him like he was proud and tilted his head back, closing his eyes. "I'll talk to Nezu and save you a spot on the roster. I'm also gonna call him in and see if there is a gym open at some point this weekend. There's more space to exercise there and I want to test something."

"What something?"

"How far you can throw a ball, long jumping, stuff like that."

Izuku nodded thoughtfully and glanced back at Gemini. She looked at him knowingly before slamming her forehead into his cheek.

"Actually, I have another question," Aizawa said after a bit of silence, pulling his head back down and leveling his gaze with Izuku. "Just who was the Bakugo kid to you?"

"He was a kid from class."

"Yeah, I know that much, but tell me about him. Why did he yell at you after you tried to save him?"

Hizashi glanced at Aizawa, not quite remembering this detail of the other day when he was told about it.

"He had a powerful quirk, explosions, and has spiky blond hair which everyone tried to tame one time. Apparently, his sweat contains something like nitroglycerin which he can make explode. That's the only reason I remember who he was. The explosions gave it away."

"But why did he yell at you?"

Izuku shrugged stiffly and he looked away. His hand curled awkwardly against Gemini's fur.

"Did he do something to you, kid?"

"He was an um. A dick. Yeah," Izuku said plainly and pulling his shirt collar to the side with his free, shaking hand. "When he was younger he enjoyed using me as a, sort of, test subject for his quirk."

Aizawa stiffened slightly. Hizashi looked over at the scarring over his shoulder and shook his head sadly. His eyes trained downward, knowing that was not the only mark the child had from the blond kid.

"If he ever threatens you again let me know," Aizawa said. His eyes screamed a level of protective that startled Izuku. He nodded and readjusted his shirt back to normal.

"Was there any other questions you had?" Izuku asked, tilting his head and looking toward his side, at Hizashi before returning his gaze to the man who was still sitting on the floor.

"How's your mental state?" Hizashi asked passively.

"I'm okay. I miss mom and I'm still anxious about All-Might, and I feel like I'm a burden to you guys still but I'm working on that too," Hizashi nodded, wrapping an arm around Izuku's shoulders.

"Yeah, I know kiddo. I'm sorry about your mom."

"If I continue to believe in heaven it's easier on me. She's in a better place, and no longer has to worry about being hurt by Hisashi."

"How intrusive can we be with our questions?" Aizawa asked, choosing his words carefully.

"I'm in a fairly good mood, and I'm stable," he said truthfully, glancing behind him with a weak smile. "Plus, I have Gemini right behind me, so I can pet her. Ask whatever you want, the least I can do is explain myself."

Aizawa nodded at that statement and propped himself back on one of his arms, the other holding his coffee to his lips

"How did you get the scars, where they all him or is there more to your story?" Hizashi asked. "You don't have to explain, I'm just curious."

Izuku paused and thought about it, his eyes becoming unfocused. He puffed out his cheeks and kissed Gemini on the forehead before making a move to remove his loose shirt.

"Um, it would be easiest to show and explain I suppose."

He pulled the discarded shirt back to his chest for a moment, as if blocking himself. He exhaled, setting the shirt aside and putting a hand back on the cat. She immediately started purring and Izuku started to relax a little bit.

He pointed to a scar on his left shoulder, the blast mark from Bakugo. "You already know this is from Kacchan," he started with, moving his hand down his arm and tapping a jagged line. "This is from being thrown through a window by Hisashi."

Aizawa nodded slowly, his eyes wandering over every inch of the teen's jagged, damaged skin. He hid how much it hurt to look at it behind a mask a stoicism. Hizashi did not mask his concern. His frown was very obvious, and his eyebrows were raised. His eyes were a bit damp.

Izuku tapped a burn on the right side of his chest, another on his stomach, and a dozen other wounds. "These were all him," he said letting out a puff of air and letting go of the cat. He put his hands on his knees and stretched his back again.

"There's more scars than just that, are you planning on mentioning them or should we drop it."

"You would not like the answers," he said simply.

"I do not like the answers because I am mad at the man who hurt you," Aizawa stated definitively. Izuku looked away from both men and flexed his left hand, twisting it. He stared at it. It took Aizawa to realize it was not the hand itself, but a dark marring on the wrist.

"Um, you know that bridge incident, right?" Izuku started slowly. Aizawa nodded, hoping this was not going where he believed it was.

"Um, previously to the bridge incident I um," Izuku trailed off, his voice becoming quieter as he finished the sentence. Hizashi nudged him softly, rubbing his ward's shoulder. His eyes showed a deep pain and his smile was so incredibly forced it was terrifying.

"Aizawa cannot hear you."

"A few years back I um, I made another attempt on my life to escape Hisashi."

Aizawa exhaled and nodded slowly, biting the inside of his cheek and shifting to a kneeling position in front of the kid.

"Never again will you see that bastard man, and never again will you be put in a position where you feel like the only escape is to take your own life. Do you understand?"

Izuku nodded and rubbed the phantom pain the scar provided. He leaned into Hizashi, who wrapped his arm around him tighter.

"I'm glad you are alive, kiddo," he said, putting a hand on his arm and squeezing gently before standing up. His back cracked. "You're a little ball of frickin' sunshine and the world needs more of you."

Izuku nodded at the statement before yawning and covering his mouth. He seemed embarrassed at being tired so early in the morning. Hizashi smiled and nudged him again.

"If you're tired you can go take a nap, you and Aizawa were at it for a good two hours."

"Oh, yeah. That's right," Izuku said. He leaned into Hizashi and gave him hug. "Thanks pa, I'll go take a nap then."

Izuku got up before he could see the look on Hizashi's face. The blond looked back and forth between the fleeting kid and Aizawa in the kitchen, who was watching with a small smirk. His mouth was open, and the biggest grin spread from ear to ear. His eyes shined with resounding pride.

"He called me pa!" he squealed, hugging a decoration pillow and vibrating from excitement. "Babe Izuku called me pa!"

* * *

The world closed in around Izuku once more. His vision was clouded and dark and the world did not retain color. His breathing was ragged, and his pulse was racing. His eyes were that of a trapped animal and he was trembling like a November leaf.

He had woken from a nightmare and immediately took it upon himself to hide. He curled in a ball at the top of a hall closet, unsure of how he got there. His eyes were closed, and his head was tucked into his knees. He locked his sobs away, biting his cheek and crying silently.

He heard a door open and he repressed the urge to squeak and run away. There was nowhere to run. He had backed himself into a corner and the best he could do was be silent.

"Izuku, kiddo, where are you?" he heard. He bit his cheek harder and froze. He could hear each of his labored, wet breaths. He could hear each tear fall off of his face and splatter upon the floor.

"Izuku please say something, where are you?"

He shook his head, covering his ears with his hands in an attempt to silence it all.

He heard footsteps and hushed conversations.

He heard two people calling his name.

He heard his breathing and his thoughts racing.

He felt his end drawing near, his vision distorting what little he saw inside of the dark closet. He felt his back light into phantom flames and his skin being ripped away from his body. He felt the hand around his neck, crushing his windpipe, and the air his body could not get.

He heard the door open and saw a blinding light.

"Found him, Shota!"

He curled into himself more and prepared himself to fight, kicking out as the man tried to reach out to him.

"How did you get up there, little listener. I can hardly reach you."

"Go away! No more fire! No more! No! Daddy no!" he screamed, voice full of pain and terror.

Hizashi was pushed away by a startled Aizawa. His heart broke at the scene in front of him.

"Izuku you need to listen to me. You're safe. It's fine. You're safe. It's Aizawa. Can you hear me?"

Izuku responded by screaming bloody murder and kicking Aizawa in the eye. "Get away from me, I won't be hurt again! No more! No! Help me, someone! Get me out of here!"

Aizawa held a hand to his eye and cursed to himself, resisting the instinctual urge to fight back against the child. He shook his hand and slowly opened his eye.

"Izuku," he said softly. "Izuku. Izuku," he repeated his name. "You are no longer in Hisashi's care. You are safe."

Izuku started sobbing loudly, wailing, muttering to himself about how he'd rather die than remain in his care. Aizawa couldn't tell if he was tearing up from the kick or his heart breaking at the child's flashback.

"Izuku can you hear me. It's Aizawa. I rescued you. You're safe."

Aizawa hated seeing a child, his child, in so much emotional pain. He was relieved when the sobbing continued but the muttering ceased. His chest wavered with every breath.

"Nod if you know who I am."

Izuku paused, nodding into his knees. Aizawa let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay, I'm going to pick you up. You're on the top shelf of my closet and frankly, I don't know how you got up here."

Izuku nodded again but flinched at the hold. However, once he was held, he pressed into Aizawa's arms and grasped at them as if they were air and he was drowning. Hizashi watched from the side, completely frozen. Tear tracks stained his cheeks and he had made no move to remove them.

"He thought I was Hisashi," he said quietly, staring into the distance far beyond where Aizawa was rocking the regressing child. "He thought I was going to burn him"

"Yamada go lay down for a bit, I'll bring him in when he's feeling better."

Hizashi nodded slowly, his body felt like lead as he walked back to their shared bedroom. Aizawa returned his attention to the child, continuing to rock his arms as he would a baby.

"Do you know who you are?"

"Izuku Midoriya," he said softly, turning his face to hide in Aizawa's shirt.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Aizawa Shota, my foster father. Oh god I'm so-sorry you have you see me like this," he said, breaking into more sobs. He was placed on the couch, on top of Aizawa's lap.

"You're okay, Izuku. You're safe now."

"I had a flashback, didn't I?" he whispered, hunching his shoulders and hiding his face by staring at the floor.

"Yeah, you did. But it's okay. You're back now."

"I called Hizashi Hisashi didn't I?"

"Kind of," Aizawa admitted, running his fingers through Izuku's soft, fluffy hair. He rubbed the back of the kids neck gently and soon found himself to be humming and rocking slightly. They remained in the position for a couple of minutes before Izuku sighed, the last of his sobbing seemingly over with as he regained eerie emotional control over his body once more.

"I should apologize to him," Izuku said, slowly sitting up. Aizawa kept an arm around him though as he sat up.

"You have nothing to apologize for, but I'm sure he wants to know you're okay."

Izuku nodded and stood up, holding his hand out to Aizawa who took it and helped himself up as well. They said nothing as they walked across the house, their socks were silent against the carpet.

Izuku was the one to knock on the open door, looking at the floor.

"Doors open, little listener," he heard a small sob which was quickly, and poorly, disguised as a cough.

"I wanted to apologize," Izuku started, looking up just in time to see Hizashi crush him into a hug. He felt his face squish against the top of his head.

"Don't. Just call me Yamada or Pa from now on so you never mistake the names again."

Izuku paused, almost correcting him, but nodded. The panic attack was not caused by the similarity in names but rather a night terror.

"I love you, kiddo. I'll never hurt you."

"I know, Pa," Izuku said smiling. Yamada hugged him even tighter and forced air out of his lungs. He responded with a quiet laugh and hugged back just as tightly.

"Let's get some ice cream and watch some TV. I'm tired," Yamada said, ruffling Izuku's hair and letting out a breath. He sniffed and rubbed his face with his sleeve, rubbing his swollen eyes. He nodded his head toward the kitchen and Aizawa led the way.

* * *

 _There is no photo, in its place are more words._

Pa requested me to make a list of triggers, so I know what to avoid. He also wants a list of things which help me feel better.

I hate the word "daddy," and talking to people I don't know. I don't like the sound of knives being sharpened and I don't like fire. I hate being grabbed without warning, too. I don't like the word "toy," because it reminds me of knives and whips. I hate screaming and the sound of things breaking.

I feel better listening to music. Petting soft things help, and so does being rocked apparently. Gemini can snap me out of most states and calm me down. Talking about things before they build up make the weight go away. Hugs help too. And um. I don't know how to continue this. Sorry pa.

 _On the margins of the writing is a red pen with neat writing._

"Thank you, little listener. I'll do my best to remember all of this."

* * *

I needed something to do before to burn time until class started. In the meantime, enjoy this filler.


	9. Chapter 9

Izuku took the paper from All-Might's hand with a shaky, unsure movement. He trembled as if he was cold, but it was a warm, sunny day. He read it over and nodded at his exercise regime, complete with calorie minimums and how much he should sleep. Quite a lot of his life was marked out on this sheet and, quite frankly, it felt overwhelming.

"I made this custom with your body in mind," the skeletal figure of All-Might said.

Izuku looked at the beach and rubbed at his wrist, hunching over himself.

"I don't know if I'm capable of cleaning this um, this entire beach," he started to say. He was quieted by All-Might putting a hand on his shoulder and pointing at a specific portion.

"You don't have to focus on the whole picture, focus on a manageable amount every day."

Izuku nodded and started to pick up the small pieces of trash by his feet to throw them away. He zoned out and went on a cleaning-based autopilot; all the while wondering to himself _"How the mother fuck am I going to do this?"_

Days passed and soon traces of the clear, white beach's sand peeked out in patches. A few more days passed, and they grew larger. Izuku hauled larger and larger trash items off the beach and into the dump.

His muscles ached, and he was exhausted, but he remained determined. He spared glances at All-Might and reminded himself of what he was fighting for, who he was fighting for, and why he was doing this. He had things to prove, if to no one else than to himself.

Soon his training began to show through. He could feel his stomach becoming harder and his arms becoming more cut. He felt his legs becoming thicker, stronger. He began to move larger things with ease and was hauling All-Might around on top of things. And, soon, he began to think of this training as a sort of meditation.

The beach was cleared much sooner than All-Might expected. Izuku yelling in triumph was much louder than he expected. The sand was much whiter than expected.

Izuku sat down on the rocks by the beach, shoving his face into his hands and crying. Quiet sobs raked his entire body. He felt the air in his lungs thrum through his entire body and the pressure of making All-Might proud release for the time being. He felt successful.

"Young man," All-Might said quietly from behind him.

Izuku swung around with his hands in a defensive position and eyes sharp. The tears seemed to disappear instantly when he was startled and were replaced with grim self-preservation. The tears returned, and his arms fell when he recognized who it was. A smile adorned his face.

"Sorry about that," Izuku started to say. All-Might put a hand up as if to stop him.

"There is nothing to apologize for. I understand."

Izuku nodded and let himself relax as he looked over the beach he had cleaned. The sand reacted to the sun as if it was white gold, almost as bright as the diamond on his father's matching rings. The ocean's waves retreated briefly before returning, washing along the shore and leaving a faint white foam behind. The sky was a kaleidoscope of colors, the sun barely beginning to rise.

"I'm proud," Izuku said to himself, letting out a content, tired sigh.

"I am too," All-Might said, standing next to his protégé. "Here."

Izuku looked at him confused, his eyes knit. A lock of golden hair waved between All-Might's thumb and index finger. "Eat this."

Izuku nearly laughed at the absurdity. "You need to consume some of my DNA to gain the powers."

Izuku did so, rolling the hair into a little ball between his fingers before tossing it back as if it was his anti-anxiety medication. He felt a small warm burn begin in his torso. He gritted his teeth and exhaled. He allowed it to spread to the tips of his fingers and toes, his ears, and every inch of his toned, marred body.

He opened his eyes and smiled widely at All-Might. He received a small laugh and smile in return.

The entire thing felt like a fever dream.

A few minutes later the pair found themselves on the beach.

"Try to hit me, Izuku," All-Might said as he buffed up into his hero form. Izuku paused, looking him over before nodding. His hands jerked to their defensive positions as he started looking for weaknesses in his defense. There were plenty, but they felt like traps.

Izuku threw a test punch and All-Might side stepped him with a loud laugh. He felt a smile come to his face as he swung again. He dodged again. Izuku ran faster and swung more, trying to corner him into an imaginary barrier. He felt his heart speed up and his breathing deepen. His eyes became more focused, and sparks of pale green lightening lit up his fist.

He landed a hit on All-Might and felt his wrist snap.

It was not broken, just dislocated, and he held back a verbal reaction. Tears pricked at his eyes as Izuku retreated into himself and held the wrist against his chest. He forced his breath to even as told and shook his head. The pain was temporary and reacting negatively benefited no one.

All-Might quickly ran to make sure he was okay. He stood back when Izuku

"It's dislocated," he said definitively as he looked at his wrist. The pain was dull and ached, but he seemed unphased. "I can pop it back in place easy enough."

All-Might cringed outwardly when he heard a brittle snap. He opened eyes he did not realized had closed and looked over his charge. Izuku was flexing his fingers and turning his wrist. He rubbed it and threw a mock jab at the air in front of him.

"It will bruise," Izuku said with a small smile and standing up a bit taller as he looked at All-Might. "I'm sorry about that, I'll be more careful."

"Jesus shit kid," All-Might said with a nervous laugh. "You have one hell of a pain tolerance."

"Are we done sparring? I can rest my right hand and not use the quirk in it for a while if it will make you more comfortable."

All-Might sighed, this kid would be the end of him.

* * *

Yamada wrapped his arms tightly around Izuku the moment he informed them that he now, at the hands of All-Might, had been given his quirk. Both of the boys were bouncing on the balls of their feet as they talked animatedly over how to inform Aizawa.

He didn't inform them about the wrist, believing it was nothing important.

"He'll be back from his class meetings in an hour or so," Yamada said as he looked around the living room. "Do you figure we can plan a party in that time?"

"I know you can, Pa," Izuku said with a grin to outshine the sun.

* * *

Aizawa opened the door to his house with a lazy "I'm home." He took off his shoes and put them on the spot of the rack left for him. He hung his coat up and looked around for the others. He raised an eye when they seemed to be gone. He shrugged to himself and walked over to Aries, checking on the squawking bird.

He went to go into his room, but his door was thrown open by a happy Izuku. Before he could react, he was already getting a hug.

"Surprise!" a chorus said. Behind Izuku was a small group of heroes. All-Might stood in the center of the room with a giant smile. Midnight was sitting on his side of the bed, smirking in her usual, playful way. Nezu was sitting in a chair with a small grin and Recovery Girl was standing next to him. His boyfriend was right next to the door, waiting for Izuku to pry himself off before he got his turn to hug his boyfriend.

"I got my quirk today, dad!" Izuku said excitedly, bouncing on his feet. His eyes shined like that of a child and his smile drowned out the entire room. Midnight covered her mouth and looked at the floor, her eyes showed a level of laughter at the concept of Aizawa being called dad. Aizawa ignored it as Yamada wrapped an arm around Aizawa and kissed his cheek.

"Okay there is too many people in this room, kitchen and living room it," Aizawa stated simply, nodding at each of the heroes who took time out of their day to celebrate as they passed. He stopped Izuku from leaving the room as they were left alone.

"I'll have you know that I am very proud of you, but don't host a surprise party without warning me," Aizawa said. Izuku glanced at the door. "It was Yamada, wasn't it? Dammit."

Aizawa sighed and pulled the kid in for another hug, rubbing the back of his head fondly. Damn. He was too involved with his ward. He pulled away and gestured toward the door leading to the kitchen.

* * *

Izuku sat on the edge of the couch with his notebook at his side, a pencil tucked into the rings holding it together. Yamada sat next to him and Aizawa hovered around in the kitchen, downing coffee as fast as it could be made. All-Might, how in his skeletal form around his trusted friends, was on the opposite side of the couch. Midnight made herself comfortable on the other couch and Nezu had pulled up a chair.

"Yamada won't shut up about you, Izuku," Midnight said with a smile and she eyed the boy. "He's fond of you, it's actually rather sexy."

Aizawa shot his head over towards Midnight with bright red eyes and an expression of pure, undiluted murder. Izuku laughed quietly and rubbed the back of his head, closing his eyes and looking down. Yamada laughed loudly and struck a power pose, nearly hitting All-Might in the back of the head as he did so.

"What can I say, I love my boys!"

Nezu looked up from his tea and locked his beady, hyper focused eyes onto Izuku. His voice was cheerful enough, but Izuku was still growing comfortable with the mutated animal.

"Aizawa has mentioned to me that you were doing well in your studies, do you mind telling me what all you're capable of doing?"

Izuku looked up at Yamada with an uncomfortable smile. His pa shrugged at him, putting a hand on his back to help him ground himself. His entire demeaner said "go on, tell him yourself."

"I um," Izuku started, looking up at Nezu. "Would it be easier for me to grab my other notebooks and give them to you?"

Nezu's eyes seemed to shine at this and his voice became even cheerier. "That would be just fine."

Izuku stood up and escaped to his room quickly, closing the door silently and sitting down with a heavy exhale. He knew he could trust the mouse, he knew his parents trusted the mouse, and he knew his feelings were heavily irrational. He flexed his hands and shook them wildly, trying to ground himself through his ministrations.

"It's just the principal," he mumbled to himself as he stood up. "He gains nothing by harming me."

He retrieved his class-based notebooks and flipped through them, making sure he did not have anything embarrassing. With a heavy exhale he walked outside of his room and back to the gathering. In which he found Midnight holding onto his book, flipping through it with a look of gentle fondness on her face.

"I um," Izuku said choking down the panic, "I would rather that notebook not be uh, looked at," he stuttered out. Midnight looked up from it for a second before closing it with a smile. All-Might took it from her hand and held onto it, closing it and keeping it away from her prying view.

"You take notes on heroes," he said with a smile that made her eyes crinkle. "That's cute."

Izuku handed his notebooks to Yamada who then handed them to Nezu. He excused himself to the connecting kitchen and opened the fridge, crouching down on his knees and exhaling heavily. He made no move to grab anything, only to breathe where he could not be seen by the others.

"You okay, kiddo?" Aizawa asked quietly from his spot, leaning against the bar-like counter.

"That notebook is more personal than the rest."

"You were writing in it while they were talking, they were curious about what it was about."

"It's just um, notes about heroes and how their quirks work. Sometimes it has journal entries."

Aizawa nodded and offered his hand down to Izuku, pulling him up. "They hardly read any of it, she just picked it up when you walked in. She mentioned something about how you wrote about Yamada's quirk before you walked in."

Izuku nodded and wrapped his arms around Aizawa for a moment. "I'll be okay, it just startled me a little. Thank you for telling me what they saw."

"How are you holding up, I know you don't do groups?"

Izuku lit up and smiled a little, regaining the shine his eyes usually held. "They're great! I like talking to them. Nezu makes me anxious because, um, he's the principal of UA and I never really heard much about him but um, aside from that I'm really good."

Aizawa ran his hand over Izuku's messy hair. "Get back out there, by the way Nezu's eyes are shining he wants to talk to you."

Izuku nodded and walked around the counter, back into the conversational space of the rest of the heroes. He barely entered the room before Nezu opened his dog-like mouth.

"You're really smart, Izuku, and these notes are phenomenal," Nezu commented. Aizawa was right, his eyes had a shine to them. Izuku nodded and said a quiet thanks.

"I look forward to seeing you in the UA entrance exams, Izuku. While I can not pull any strings to help you be known I am rooting for you."

Midnight whistled and All-Might clasped a hand onto his back. Izuku felt his face turn a bright red and he hid his hands behind his face in an attempt to hide it. He bowed repeatedly, thanking him for the praise as he laughed at the display. Soon enough he was back in his seat and the conversation had continued on.

"Hey, Izuku," Yamada said quietly, his quirk muted. "Do you want to order pizza?"

Izuku nodded with a grin.

"I'll be right back," Yamada announced, standing up and swiftly leaving the room.

"Must be going to take a piss," Midnight said passively.

All-Might took this moment to steal the spot Yamada was sitting in, sitting closer to Izuku. He immediately straightened up and looked at All-Might with a bright smile.

"You do realize Nezu has taken a liking to you," All-Might said as Midnight and Nezu conversed on the topic of Female Hysteria in the Victorian Era. Izuku nodded, following along with the conversation wide-eyed. A bony hand on his shoulder reminded him to pay attention.

"Nezu is thinking about tutoring you if you get into UA. That's a hell of a privilege."

Izuku froze at the concept, zoning out. His eyes stared a million miles away. If Nezu wanted to teach him did he believe he had the ability to get into UA? What would the tutoring include? Would other students get the same opportunity, or would he have an unfair advantage, which he did not want nor need? What if he did not get into UA, would he subsequently fail Nezu as well?"

"Izuku, young man, you're rambling again."

Immediately Izuku silenced himself, thankful to hear the conversation was still about the creation of vibrators.

"Sorry, All-Might."

"Don't apologize, kiddo. You can't help it."

Yamada returned to the bedroom and All-Might returned to his prior seat. Izuku felt an arm wrap around him as his Pa listened into the conversation.

"Why are y'all talking about vibrators?" he cut in to say. Izuku laughed and hid his face in his hands.

"Female hysteria was treated by having an orgasm," Izuku stated from his hands. Midnight started laughing and Nezu found himself smiling behind his tea-cup.

"Wait what?"

"I'll explain," Izuku said, "I want to see if I understand. Nezu can you correct me if I say something wrong?"

"Of course."

"Alright so!" Izuku started, looking up at Yamada with an expression of near excitement. To an outside source one would not know it was due to his need to learn new information and not because he just liked orgasms.

"In Victorian Era England when women would act abnormal to societal standards doctors would diagnose them with female hysteria. This was a catch all for things like epilepsy, and fainting, and anxiety disorders, as well as just not wanting to comfort to the standards of the time. It was thought to be caused by wondering wombs and was considered extremely common! Which is interesting because medicine back then was incredibly sub-par. And um"

Izuku stopped to take a breath, looking around the room at the faces of his mentors. Midnight nodded, mouthing a quiet _"go on."_ Nezu was watching with what could be seen as a smile, though his facial muscles made it contort in an uncomfortable way. All-Might was watching with a fond expression, seemingly intrigued by the conversation and his will to learn.

"The cure of it was a pelvic massage, an orgasm according to Midnight. This caused the invention of the vibrator and other devises which were used to prevent hand cramping from doctors. However, none of this was considered sexual but rather, medical. And back then they didn't even think it was an orgasm and the vibrator was the fifth invention specifically for the household when electric became the norm."

"You're telling me that women's treatment for damn near everything," Yamada started to say, "Was a fucking orgasm? Neat!"

Izuku grinned widely as the conversation continued into other topics. He soaked up all the information he could until the pizza arrived. The conversation had ceased as they ate.

* * *

Y'all can not tell me Nezu and Midnight wouldn't talk about female hysteria.


	10. Chapter 10

Izuku's training continued for the three-week span between getting the confirmation he was to be attending UA and the actual first day. He saw All-Might every other day for quirk and Aizawa each morning for sparring practice. Each and every night Yamada would sit with him at his desk, the couch, or the kitchen's bar to teach him what he missed from the average education. His routine was rigorous, but anyone could tell he was enjoying it.

His free time was spent watching YouTube videos. Top Tens seemed to be a favorite. He was eager to learn just about everything the world contained. The news and various hero-based medias clouded his search history. The debut of All-Might was interesting to him and reminded him of just what he was to succeed.

He even began to learn sign language, knowing it would come in handy when he'd inevitably have to rescue someone who was non-verbal. Soon he stumbled across body language and the subconscious human behaviors that were used to communicate without words – just in case someone was non-verbal but unable to sign.

Before he realized it, the UA entrance exam was the next morning. Izuku was sitting on the pier of the beach he cleaned, looking out at the ocean and the seemingly endless sea of stars above it. He heard All-Might encroach slowly. His shoes hit the ground slowly, deliberately loud as to avoid scaring him.

"The entrance exam is tomorrow, All-" Izuku said, pausing, "Toshinori." He didn't even turn around to look at the skeletal figure behind him.

"You'll do great," he said, leaning against the pier and looking out at the horizon with his successor. "You're capable of consistently throwing a punch without shattering your arm or dislocating it."

"I'm going to have a panic attack during it, I just know it. My anti-anxiety medications won't prevent it."

Toshinori looked up at the kid and the expression on his face. His lips were in a thin line and his eyes were focused on something the would couldn't see. One of his feet dangled over the railing he was sitting on, the other was tucked up by his chest. His chin rested on it and he seemed almost at peace.

"You're perfectly prepared and capable of passing with flying colors."

"I know. I also know the stress and noise will overwhelm me," he rubbed his neck and sighed. "I know Shota and Yamada informed you of my past, but what all do you know? I mean, I'm curious. I don't like keeping secrets from you, but I don't want to talk about more than I have to."

"What makes you think I'm going to ask you?"

"You have a look on your face and your body language gave it away."

All-Might sighed, forgetting the mass empathy this keep had and his ability to read even the most closed off people and things.

"I know your father was an abusive villain and your mother died at his hands. I know he tortured you and that you have PTSD from it. That's about all. You can talk about it if you want."

Izuku sighed and tipped his head back, locking an ankle on a bar of the railing before leaning back. He sat back up and leaned back again, resting his hands across his chest. He repeated this passively, unconsciously even, and continued the conversation.

"Please don't look at me when we talk about this. I'm anxious enough already," he laughed.

All-Might returned his gaze to the horizon, sitting down on the dock and leaning against the railing. He cared about this kid more than the child knew and if he could erase his past he'd do anything in order to do so. He was so sweet and powerful, a ball of sunshine.

"The burn marks are from my father, he has a fire breathing quirk. The knife wounds are caused by his torture. The marks on my wrist are due to me pulling on restraints and the deep mark on my left wound was an attempt at uh," he paused, stopping his sit ups and rubbed his wrist. His statement expired into the air around him.

"I know Toshinori said slowly. "It's okay. I don't blame you."

Izuku shook his head and returned to his sit ups, exhaling every time he was upright again with a grim, determined expression.

"I don't like them," he said before sitting up again and staying there. "The scars, I mean. They make me feel weak."

Toshinori lifted his shirt and exposed his torso, more marred than it should ever be. "I know what you mean."

Izuku was at UA earlier than anyone else. He rode with Yamada, who went to go do a sound check. He found himself helping his Pa make sure the speakers were properly set up and that no one would trip on the wires. He taped them to the floor.

"Testing, little listeners can you hear me!?"

Izuku shot a thumbs up from the end of the stage, signaling the speakers were working just fine. He angled them a little more toward the audience, pushing the massive speakers with practiced ease as his father started reciting a practiced speech and another teacher, made of stone, ran tests on the screen behind him.

Izuku found himself in the teacher's lounge with Midnight, who was doing her makeup. He found his eyes wandering over her face and asking questions about the items she was using and how she learned how to do it. He also found himself with a small touch of concealer under his eye and a small acne spot and mascara on his eyelashes. Midnight couldn't help herself and he didn't mind.

"You're like the staff's nephew," Midnight stated, gently rubbing Izuku's cheek to blend the concealer in a little bit better. "We can't give you special privileges, but we can root for you."

Izuku smiled as Midnight placed a gentle kiss to his messy head. "You'll do just fine, you little ball of hyperactive anxiety."

"Thank you."

Izuku found himself checking in on Aizawa, who was with Nezu in the examiner's room. They were making sure the screens were all working in high quality and talking about the characteristics that make a successful hero. They had different definitions of successful.

Izuku made Aizawa a pot of coffee, seeing it being empty in the back corner of the room. He had to do something with his nervous energy.

"Izuku," Nezu said. He turned around seemingly startled. "You seem to need something to do, do you think you can adjust the camera right outside of urban battle ground three? A bird decided it would be a great bathroom."

Izuku nodded and poured the water into the back of the coffee maker, hitting it on before leaving. As he closed the door he could faintly hear Aizawa talking about him.

"He's a good kid, I just wish he was more secure in himself."

"He'll gain confidence in time."

Soon enough there was nothing more he could help with. Students started trickling in and he made his way to the auditorium for the exam's orientation. His fingers tapped rapidly against his thigh in an attempt to burn some of the remaining nervous energy. He itched to do something more.

Apparently he wasn't paying enough attention. He tripped over his own feet and started on a nosedive toward the ground. He didn't even think to catch himself.

Thankfully he didn't need to. While he braced for impact he started floating and heard a small giggle to his left.

"Are you okay? I stopped you with my quick."

He felt his feet touch the ground and looked over at the happy voice. He started to stammer out a quick thanks but she kept talking. She was fueled by nervous energy, just like him.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask first. I figured you wouldn't mind me catching you. Isn't this all way nerve-wracking?"

Izuku tried to say something but his throat had locked up and he couldn't make a noise. He just waved his hands and signed a shaky thanks. It was lost on the girl.

"I guess I'll see you later. Bye!"

And just like that the girl, who's name wasn't known, scampered off into the auditorium down the hall. Soon he followed and took his seat, right next to Bakugo. He seemed to ignore him, turning his head away and scoffing at his presence.

"Whats up UA candidates!" a large voice boomed. Izuku may have set up the speakers but that doesn't mean he would remember how loud they were. He also may have known it would be his Pa screaming into the microphone but it didn't get any less comical.

"Thanks for tuning into me, your school DJ! C'mon let me hear ya!"

Silence roared through the crowd and he registered the urge to laugh.

"Even and mellow, that's alright. I'll keep it frank for the main show. Let's start talking about the practical, okay? _Are you ready?!"_

Once again, no one made a sound. Izuku could see him sigh and roll his eyes from behind his glasses.

"Like your application said, today you rocking boys and girls will be out there conducting your own mock battles in urban settings! After I drop my mic here you'll all be sent to your specified battle settings. Okay, okay let's check out your targets, there are three types of mock villains in each battle setting, each one awards points based on their level of difficulty. Your goal is to get points by using your quirk to shred these villains like a mid-song guitar solo. But hold it, make sure you're keeping things heroic. Attacking other examinees is a big no no in the UA"

A man stood up in front of Izuku, startling him. Lights shined on him immediately and he briefly wondered if something was wrong. The anxiety in him kicked up instantaneously.

"Excuse me sir but I have a question, On the printout you've listed four types of villains not three. With all due respect if this is an error on official UA material it is shameful. We are exemplary students, we expect the best from japans most notable school. A mistake such as this won't do."

Suddenly, the man turned around and pointed right at Izuku. "Additionally, you with the unkempt hair, you've been muttering this entire time. Stop that. If you can't bother to take this seriously leave. You're distracting the rest of us."

Izuku curled into himself, trying to ignore the laughter of those around him. He zoned out but even then, he could see the look on Yamada's face sharpen for a second. He quickly switched back into his radio show host mentality.

"All right all right examinee number 7111, thanks for calling in with your request, the fourth villain type is worth zero points, that buy is just an obstacle we'll be throwing in your way. There is one in every battle center, think of it as a hurdle you should try to avoid. It's not that it can't be beaten, but that there is kind of no point. I recommend my listeners try to ignore it and focus on topping the charts."

"Thank you very much please continue."

Izuku didn't hear the rest of the speech, focusing on his breathing and trying to ground himself. He had to make it through this. He had to prove to everyone he deserved to be here just as much as the rest of the students.

He zoned back in around the time Yamada screamed "Go! There is no countdown in real battles."

He launched himself onto the battlefield, running right behind the masses as they scattered and taking a sharp right, diverging from the crowd.

He felt his legs gain power and he ran faster, channeling One-For-All at a meager one percent in order to outrun the rest. His breath came out in huffs and he ended up with tunnel vision.

A one pointer arrived and was immediately punched into the floor. He ducked under another boy's quirk, a lazer, and he continued his run over the corpse of a robot. He hardly tripped on the jagged metal. He felt his pant leg rip.

A three-pointer made itself known and it was destroyed just as quickly. It was followed by a two pointer and another three. He had nine points currently. It was not enough for him. He felt the time winding down rapidly as the corpses of robots started littering the streets. The other students were far better at this than he was.

It was then an explosion caught his attention. A building crumbled to the ground in a mass of dust and smoke and from it rose a robot the size of a skyscraper. It was the zero pointer.

Everyone turned to make a run for it and Izuku was about to do the same thing. He got his feet under him when he heard a tiny whimper and the voice of a girl call out in pain. He glanced at the noise and his legs moved before he thought of it. Izuku was already in the air when he finally realized what he was doing. He hardly felt his legs shatter beneath him. His eyes trained on the robot in front of him. He was not going to let anyone get injured – much less the girl who was nothing but kind.

He yelled as his fist lit up in green lightening. He felt his wrist explode in pain as the robot did.

And then he started falling.

He felt the air get forced out of his lungs in an involuntary scream. He tried to move his arm and legs but found them to be completely shattered. He had adrenaline to thank – without it he would be in nothing but pure pain. He was going to die. He couldn't afford to die. He readied his fist, preparing to punch the ground and saying a prayer to the god he hoped forgave him, and prepared to enter eternal nothingness.

Instead, he was slapped on the cheek.

The kind girl from earlier had escaped the debris and rose up to slap him. Her ankle was bent in an uncomfortable position but she had risked damaging herself in order to save him.

"Release."

He fell to the ground. The world spun around him as he tried to move forward, crawling with a single arm.

"Just, one more point."

A buzzer sound. He heard his father call the end of the test.

And his world went dark.

He opened his eyes up in the teacher's lounge with his head on Yamada's lap. His body was aching like his veins had pumped fire. He felt absolutely exhausted. He curled his head back into the lap, not bothering to keep his eyes open.

"Hey little listener. You overdid yourself a little."

"You're an idiot," Aizawa said. His voice came from the other couch.

Izuku hummed in acknowledgement, wrapping his arms around Yamada before beginning to sob quietly. He was spent. He was tired. His entire body was sore, and his head was pounding. He felt like a failure.

"You did well," Yamada said, running his fingers through his hair. He let him cry. He deserved to let the emotions out in a healthy manner.

"He broke both of his fucking legs and shattered an arm," Aizawa said sharply. He sighed heavily. Izuku could hear footsteps coming closer and a hand gently touch his back.

"You're reckless, kiddo, but you did well. Don't you dare scare me like that again, though."


	11. Chapter 11

Izuku was told he'd get the results back in a weak. A week was far too long to keep his anxiety in check. No matter how much effort he attempted to put into sparring or being tutored he couldn't get his mind off of the entrance exam. Yamada seemed distracted and so did Shota. Could it be that he failed them?

His anxiety made him fear the worst, making him think he would be put into an adoption home once he failed the two pro heroes who have adopted him. He knew he passed the written test with flying colors – Shota made sure he knew enough to do that. However, getting a meager nine points was nowhere near enough to get into the school. UA had an incredibly low acceptance rate, after all it was the highest ranked academy.

Gemini knocked him out of his thoughts by opening his door, headbutting it and crawling up to his place on the bed. She jumped on his thigh and immediately started purring. She was demanding attention and Izuku, even as depressed and out of it as he was, made himself reach up and pet the fluffy girl.

"I don't know, Gemini," he started to say. "I know you have faith in me, but I really do not know if I got in."

He sighed, resting his hand on top of the cat's back as he stared at the ceiling. He allowed his thoughts to swirl. He was alone, but only now did he begin to feel lonely again. Yamada and Shota were out of the house, preparing for the new school year and most likely making final judgement calls on who got in. Aside from the animals, Izuku was the only one inside.

Gemini crawled up his chest and started to lick his cheek. He ended up laughing weakly at the actions and rubbing her fur.

"Yeah, I need a bath, don't I?"

He pushed the cat aside gently and watched her curl onto his pillow. The drawer squeaked when he went to grab some comfortable clothing. He threw his grey sweatpants over his shoulder and found a large black tank top. He held the clothes towards the bed.

"What do you think, Gemini? Is this fashionable enough?"

Gemini replied with a lazy blink and laid her head down on the pillow. Izuku returned the blink before turning around.

"You're right as always miss two-faced. I'm just resting. It doesn't matter how fashionable I am."

He walked silently across the hallway, listening to the tiny patter of paws follow him into the bathroom. He waited for her to pass him, jumping on the towels, before he closed the door. He rubbed the cat's soft ears before taking his shirt off, and then his pants. The cat watched lazily.

"This would be embarrassing if you were a human," he said to himself with a quiet laugh, kicking his underwear into the dirty clothing hamper.

He flipped the bath on hot and sat on the edge of the tub, waiting. He felt the steam rise up his back and his muscles relaxed. Gemini rolled over and fell off of the table suddenly. Izuku made a grab for her, catching her, and then petting the cat.

"You're such a mess," he said with a sigh as she started kneading his arm. Gemini was not happy when she was put down and Izuku climbed into the bath. She spent a good thirty seconds leaning over the edge of the tub to understand why he was doing this.

Izuku let the water run as he got comfortable, putting a little soap into the water in order for it to bubble. He always found it amusing, watching them multiply as they were disturbed. He would have to look up the physics behind it later.

He also liked watching Gemini try to play with them like it was a cat toy.

He rubbed his skin red in the burning water, the washcloth leaving little red lines wherever it went. His arms tensed at the lines over a scar and he traced them with his finger He started scratching them anxiously. His entire body itched. He hated having traces of him everywhere.

Suddenly, he was back.

The warm water felt like the fire of his father and the steam smelled of his own burning flesh. He scratched at his flesh wildly, as if he was trying to remove the scars. He felt tainted. He was tainted. He was a plague on this society. He was useless

The scratches dug deeper as his panic increased. He thought of his father peeling the skin from his leg and the watch his muscles twitched. He thought of the sickening metallic smell of blood. His vision darkened and faded at the sides.

The water started turning red. It went from a small pink to a dark, deep crimson red. The smell multiplied in his brain and made him dizzy. He was starving for air but couldn't breathe. He needed to escape, he needed to escape.

He heard a door slam open and a voice call out excitedly.

Izuku's world was spinning too much. The smell was overwhelming. The pain made him violently nauseous. The world stopped spinning and the smell went away. He felt his head tip back and the running of the water fade to white noise. The world went silent.

* * *

Yamada knocked on the bathroom, calling for his ward in an attempt to get his attention. He had brought home takeout for dinner since it was going to be the two of them. Aizawa was out on call.

When he didn't get a reply, he started panicking. Was he okay? Did he have a stroke? Did his ward fall asleep or did he try on his life again, as if to escape?

Yamada kicked the door down, dropping the bags and screaming. Gemini ran at the noise. He ran over and pulled the kid out of the water. His arms were littered in long wounds and his thighs were to match. The back of his neck was scratched open wide and his entire body was tinted red with the mess the water left behind.

He checked for a pulse: it was strong and consistent.

He checked for breathing: it was a bit shallow and fast.

He checked for consciousness: Izuku was out of it.

He shook him wildly, his eyes full of panic and his hands trembling with every action. He felt the warm blood pool beneath his fingers and seep out from Izuku's neck slowly.

It took him what felt like hours to wake up. He was groggy and hardly verbal. He didn't seem to know what was happening and his usually bright, busy green eyes were clouded like a hurricane.

"Izuku please tell me what happened," he said, running his fingers through the kid's hair with his trembling hands. He reached for the first aid kid, silently thanking whoever would listen that the wounds were superficial.

"Took bath," Izuku slurred slightly, confused. He yawned. He moved his hand toward his head as if to rub a migraine away. "Something wrong?"

"Look at your hands!"

Izuku did so and immediately straightened up at the sight of his own blood. He pressed the nearest piece of cloth, his towel, to his arm. He started rattling out apologies as tears trickled down his cheeks. He started shaking as he looked over himself. Yamada grabbed another towel and pressed it to the back of his neck.

"This happens sometimes I um," he started, jerking when Yamada tried to touch the back of his neck.

"Don't try to kill yourself please, little listener, you can talk to me?"

Izuku let out a verbal sob, crossing his legs and pulling them to his chest. He was horrifically exposed. He let the fabric drape over his hips and legs self-consciously.

"It wasn't an attempt," Izuku started to say, struggling to talk and breath as his throat spasmed. "I had an anxiety attack, it was PTSD based. I'm sorry."

Izuku sobbed into himself, holding the towel against his arm's worst injury.

Yamada ran his hand through the child's hair and lifted the towel away from his neck. The bleeding had slowed, and he let himself take a small breath. He hated seeing the kid bleed like this, it was even worse when it was due to his unrestrained mental illnesses.

"I'm going to disinfect and bandage this. We'll have to wrap it around the front of your neck too. Let me know if touching starts to trigger you."

Izuku nodded slowly, wincing at the pain of moving. He focused on the hands on the back of his neck in an attempt to ground himself. They were gentle and cold, slender. He felt the care and love behind each movement. He exhaled when it paused and waited. Yamada gently tapped twice on his shoulder and he nodded in response, a silent warning that he was going to continue and a nod of consent.

The gauze was placed against his neck gently and then he placed a bandage around it. Izuku helped put the bandage on. He reminded himself it was Yamada. He reminded himself he was safe. He tied off the bandage in back and pinned it carefully.

"That was the worst one," he said softly, shifting to face Izuku. He placed an extra towel over his lap in an attempt to respect his personal jewels. Izuku gave him his hand and let him continue to bandage him up.

"What triggered this episode?" Yamada asked softly.

"I was stressed and the um, the scars. I also had the bath on too hot, so I think it made me um, think of his fire."

Yamada sighed to himself and squeezed the kid's hand gently. He pinned another bandage before switching to the other wrist and returning to the rehearsed ministrations.

"Are you alright?"

Izuku nodded slowly. "Shaken up and um, scared I guess. I'll be okay."

"Why are you scared?"

"I don't like when you and dad are mad at me," he whispered.

"Oh, little listener no," Yamada said, wrapping his arm around the child. "Please remember Shota and I will never get mad at you for your PTSD. It's okay. We understand."

Izuku nodded and watched as Yamada patched up his calf. He didn't even realize it was damaged as well. He coughed quietly to clear his throat and hopefully lessen the strain on his vocal cords before talking again. His voice came out quiet.

"Do you have nightmares, Pa?"

"Every night," he answered truthfully. His eyes glazed over a little and he flexed his hands a little. He pulled the towel up his thigh to where more scratches. "I have wicked survivors' guilt, kiddo, and I can't help but wonder who I could have saved if only I was just a little bit better."

"But you do so much good!"

"I know, but it doesn't feel like enough. There's a reason most pro heroes have mental health issues, Izuku. PTSD comes with trauma and we picked a difficulty career." Yamada stood up slowly, putting the various items away and handing Izuku a bottle.

"I'll step outside and make some tea, we can talk more when you're dressed. Recovery girl left some of her gummies over here in case you got injured again. Eat them."

"Okay."

* * *

The conversation about mental health in superheroes was interrupted when Shota came home. He put his capture weapon on the hook and slipped his shoes off silently.

"Bad run, babe?" Yamada asked. Shota didn't answer. He walked quietly over to his boyfriend and wrapped him in a tight hug, shoving his face into his shoulder. He rubbed his back gently, the soothing circles drawing the stress out of him.

Izuku looked at his tea, pretending not to see the actions in front of him.

"Looks like someone needs a back rub," Yamada commented with a smile. Shota responded by flicking him in the forehead and releasing himself from the hug. He made his way to the couch and flopped down, pulling a blanket off of the back of it and curling up.

"See, little listener?" Yamada said quietly. "Even the pro heroes have bad days."

"Shut up and come cuddle me you overgrown cockatiel."

Izuku laughed quietly to himself and sat on the other couch, flipping the channel on to some relatively mindless cartoon to occupy their thoughts.

"I'm gonna give you a backrub," Yamada stated.

"Then so be it."

Yamada laughed and helped Shota remove his shirt. He had an expression of fond annoyance and let him continue. Truth be told, he enjoyed being spoiled every once in a very rare blue moon.

Izuku soon found himself zoning out at Yamada's hands. They seemed to work in soft, smooth actions. They ran from Shota's neck to the base of his spine, rubbing away knots and stress as he hummed a soft song. His dad seemed to relax, something he should do more, and Izuku too found himself beginning to calm at the actions.

"If you want, little listener, I can give you one as well."

Izuku shook his head and pulled his blanket around him tighter. He hated the idea of being shirtless right now. He didn't want to see any of the scars and faint pink of his anxiety attack.

"You don't have to, but you look like you need one."

"Maybe later."

* * *

Izuku couldn't get comfortable that night. His back seemed to ache more than usual and no matter how much he stretched it wouldn't release. He even popped his spine and neck, to no avail. He ached and was exhausted, emotionally and physically.

Yamada came in to check on him, having heard the constant rolling. He had a small, tired smile on his face and was wandering around in his usual, comfortable nightwear.

"You doing alright?"

Izuku looked like he was trying to say something but couldn't manage to make the sentence work. He opened his mouth a couple times, each time closing it and trying to find a better way. Yamada laughed quietly.

"Do you wanna take me up on that offer?"

"Yes please."


	12. Chapter 12

When the flimsy letter arrived Izuku didn't have the energy to open it. It stayed on his desk and he stayed in bed. Yamada gave him space, thinking he was just a bit tired and wanting space. It remained untouched and Izuku remained in bed, scrolling through the news passively.

He no longer got the ability to ignore the letter once Shota got home. He expected a little ball of hyperactive anxiety to be asking question after question about UA as he previously did. But, when he got home, finding his kid chilling in bed without touching the letter was unnerving.

"You're not going to open it?"

"I don't think I got in. I don't want the confirmation that I failed."

Shota sighed, walking to the desk, grabbing the letter, then slamming it down on the bedside table roughly. Izuku startled at it a little and looked up at him. He set his phone down.

"Open it."

Izuku nodded and opened the letter with shaking fingers. A small disk fell to the ground and All-Might lit up his wall.

"I am here, as a projection!"

Izuku sat up a little straighter and Shota leaned against the wall, watching with a blank face. It must have been a rerun for him. Yamada came at the noise and stood by the door, his face illuminated in the darkened room.

"Izuku Midoriya! You got a perfect score on the written exam, well done. However, you got a meager nine in the urban battle."

He pulled his blanket a little tighter around his shoulders and muttered to himself. "You think I don't know that?"

"Fortunately for you there were other factors. Here! A short clip for your viewing pleasure!"

All-might stepped aside and the projection cut to a different clip. The brunet girl who slapped him to save his life looked up, her hands wringing against each other as he talked to Yamada.

"um do you have a sec, I'm sorry to interrupt. Do you know that boy with the really messy hair and the freckles? It's hard to describe him, he's sort of plain looking. Uh doesn't really stand out or anything, would it be possible to give him some of the points I earned in the exam? I heard him saying something about wanting to get just one more point in. It just seems crazy, how could someone who took out that huge villain not have so many points in the end? He would have so many more points if he didn't stop to help me. He saved me I have to make it up to him. Please sir give him my points!"

Izuku's eyes lit up as he registered the words on his wall. His spine straightened, and he gained some of his energy back. He could feel the smirk from Shota and the quiet giddiness from Yamada. They were not very subtle about their excitement.

"You have a quirk now, but it is your actions that inspire others. And that is why I am here! You see, the practical exam was not graded on combat alone!"

Izuku's eyes brightened as the projector switched back to the other clip. He watched as Yamada ruffled the hair of the zero-gravity girl.

"Thank you for showing up to the station with your request, but there's no reason to give him your points. The kid charted well on his own."

"How could the hero course reject someone who dedicates themselves to saving everyone else, after all that is what makes a hero. And that is what UA is about. So, we have rescue points! They award points for heroic actions, as judged by a panel of unbiased teachers. Izuku Midoriya: 60 rescue points! Ochako Uraraka: 45 reuse points! You both passed the exam. Welcome, Izuku. You have made it. You are now a part of the hero academia."

"DAD DID YOU HEAR THAT?!"

"Yep," Shota said, tilting his head back with a smile. Yamada rushed forward and crushed him in a hug, shaking him. "You did it all on your own, we did not pull any strings."

"Oh my god I got into UA. GEMINI, I GOT IN!"

Izuku arrived earlier than the rest of the students by quite a while. His ride left at six in the morning and he was not about to walk if he could avoid it. He liked car rides. They made him feel free.

However, being cornered by the UA staff who knew him as Yamada's foster child, was not quite as freeing.

"Izuku I thought you knew your quirk better than that," All-Might stated, looking down at his successor as he cowered into himself on the couch.

"I panicked, okay! I overdid myself trying to make sure that robot didn't hurt Uraraka."

Midnight slapped him on the back of the head gently. "Don't you scare me like that, there's heathier forms of masochism."

"Midnight!" All-Might chastised.

"If the kid knows the science behind hysteria the kid can handle a sex joke!"

All-Might shrunk and sighed, sitting down next to Izuku and pulling him into a half hug. He shook his head and squeezed him tightly.

"Don't scare me like that again. You're lucky Recovery Girl likes you, but she can't keep healing you like that. Soon you'll have to heal normally. I don't want to see you in a quad cast."

"S-sorry," Izuku stuttered quietly.

"Oh, by the way. I hope you know you can't call Aizawa dad. You shouldn't call him by his first name either. He's your homeroom teacher when inside of this building."

Izuku nodded, looking up at the two teachers. "I know. I don't intend on slipping up. I don't want people thinking I got in here by being um, any of your children. I want them to think I earned my place here just like they did."

"Well kiddo you certainly earned your seat," Midnight said, putting her boots up on the coffee table much to All-Might's silent dismay.

"I um, I better start leaving for class. It was nice talking to you!"

"Wait," Midnight demanded. Izuku froze in his spot, scared he made a mistake. "Take a coffee cup on your way out. You look like you need the pick-me-up. Milk is in the fridge and there's some vanilla ice cream in the freezer. It's mine. Take a scoop if you want."

Izuku let his shoulders droop as he laughed, relieved that he was scared at nothing. He did as he was told and made himself a vanilla flavored coffee drink. He stood next to the sink and downed it in a few seconds before washing his cup, drying it, and putting it back.

"Thank you, Midnight," he said, wrapping his arms around the woman. "I owe you one."

"Just take care of your injuries and we'll call it even. That includes the back of your neck, kiddo, be careful."

Izuku nodded and bowed before quickly slipping out of the teachers lounge. He was thankful as all hell that no one saw him. He rubbed the back of his neck and felt the bandage. It wasn't outwardly obvious, being a small bandage the same color of his skin, but it made him anxious. He shifted his bag and started power-walking across the school.

He pulled a phone out of his pocket, his thumb moving automatically from muscle memory as he opened his dad's contact.

Izuku: Thanks for putting me in your homeroom.

Dad: Nezu did it. He wants me to keep an eye on you. Your PTSD and anxiety concerns him.

Izuku: Thank him for me, please.

Dad: K.

Izuku put his phone into his pocket and sighed, looking up at the absurdly large door to class 1A. He could hear screams behind it but couldn't pinpoint what it was from. He could hear the clock ticking. His mind started racing at the concept of entering the room full of other students for the first time. He exhaled heavily, reminding himself that his homeroom teacher was his dad and everyone else was here with the same goals as he had.

He opened the door, recognizing Iida and Bakugo as they yelled at each other over the blonde's feet being on top of the desk. A few darker looking students were talking about music in the back, one of which had a bird for a head. A young woman with hair that seemed to defy gravity was sitting, patiently reading a novel and ignoring the noise around her. The second of peace was quickly ruined by the sound of a piercing voice.

"Hey it's that kid from the entrance exam! The one who took down the zero pointer!"

Izuku made a subtle dash for a desk as Iida started to approach him. He hunched his shoulders and attempted to make himself smaller, not wanting to be further admonished by others.

"Hello, my name is Ten-"

"I know, I um, I heard you."

"To your seats."

The entire class turned to look at the yellow caterpillar on the ground, black hair spilling out of the opening and deadened eyes staring at the kids. He unzipped the sleeping bag a little and downed a juice box before sitting up.

"It took you eight seconds to shut up," he said. Izuku had to hide his laughter at seeing his father so teacher-like. The students silenced themselves in actions as well, sitting still and focusing their eyes on the teacher.

"I'm Aizawa, I will be your homeroom teacher," he said, standing up and pulling out a set of gym clothing from the bag. "Put these on and meet me outside."

Izuku pulled a long sleeve edition of the gym clothing out of his bag as the students left the room, leaving Aizawa and him alone for the briefest of moments.

"If they say anything to you let me know," he stated quietly as his ward passed him. Izuku responded with a "okay."

Izuku listened to Aizawa's rehearsed speech about how the school system previously did not allow quirk usage and how stupid it was. He watched as he singled Bakugo out and handed him a softball. He sat back in muted terror at the fire, frozen, while the others cheered as the baseball landed over 700 meters away from where he stood originally. the voice of his dad knocked him back to reality.

"The person with the lowest score will be expelled."

Izuku rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the ground. He stood, listening to the surprise of his class and hiding the fact he could tell it was a bluff. He squeezed his hands together and grounded himself.

Izuku lined up against the explosion kid for the 50-Meter Dash. This time he was prepared for the fire. They nearly tied, the robotic voice informing him that he was just under five seconds. He smiled and rubbed his leg, ignoring the slight ache from the irritated scratch marks, the muted screaming of his mind – as well as the glare from his childhood friend.

He tested his grip strength with the rest, getting outshined by a man with six arms. However, he was content. He was able to control his quirk well enough to score over 105 as compared to his quirkless 39. Once again, his childhood friend was staring him down. His eyes gave him anxiety and the sneer was unnervingly personal.

This pattern repeated during the rest of the test, with the exception of the sideways jumping. He had flunked that like a math test he didn't study for and he found himself becoming more and more despite to prove himself. He did not want to come in last place.

He stood in a circle, holding his baseball and staring at his. His mind silently calculated how far he would have to throw this in order to secure a higher place. He exhaled, feeling his hand start burning as he rears back and launches it.

It falls short and he felt his stomach drop.

"You were about to break your hand," Aizawa said, wrapping his scarf around him and staring at him with blood red eyes. He could hardly make eye contact.

Izuku's eyes fell to his dads hands, blocked from view as he signed. "You're doing just fine."

"Get better control of your quirk. I don't want any broken bones. I've returned your quirk."

Izuku returned to the pitch, shaking in his boots at being scolded. He reminded himself silently that he was not actually in trouble, but was being an example for the class. He exhaled heavily, channeling One-For-All once more and launching it. He felt his finger sprain, but it was a tolerable pain. He smiled as he watched it fly away.

"746."

"DEKU!"

Aizawa lightly smacked the blond on the back of the head and turned around, looking at the scoreboard. He held a hand in the air, silencing everyone. "It would take too long to tell you your individual scores, so here."

The projector turned on and Izuku started looking for his name. He was not in the top three. He was not in the top five. His eyes swung to the final spot and saw that his name was not there. His eyes trailed upward and he was relieved, finding himself in the number nine spot.

He spares a glance over at a wailing child, a tiny man with balls of hair shaking in his books. Tears streamed down his face and he clutched at his head, his eyes full of existential horror.

"By the way no one is going home."

Izuku finally laughed, smiling at his father's ruse and the expression on the purple child's face. He enjoyed listening to the other kids talk about the ruse and how unfair it was, how obvious it was, and how relieved they were. He felt a presence behind him.

"Deku. You've been hiding a quirk from me!"

Izuku turned around, looking at his childhood friend with a noncommittal shrug. He smiled and closed his eyes.

"I guess I was a late bloomer, Kacchan!"

"Please do not harass Midoriya," Iida said, clasping a hand on the explosive boy. "You are distracting him and disrupting the class."

"Who the fuck said you call tell me what to do!"

Iida ignored him, turning to face Izuku. He reached his hand out stiffly toward the green haired boy, startling him. "I underestimated you, and for that I apologize. I look forward to working with you and bettering ourselves into proper pro heroes."

Izuku took his hand and shook it, nodding at Iida. He turned to look at Uraraka, who arrived at some point and was waiting patiently for his conversation to end.

"Hi, Deku! I just wanted to um, thank you for what happened at the entrance ceremony."

Izuku was dumbfounded briefly, nodding and rubbing his neck as he tried to stutter out a response. Thankfully, his misery was cut short by Aizawa.

"Stop by the class and grab a syllabus. Read it by tomorrow. Class dismissed."


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey Deku!"

Izuku glanced over at his nickname and the cheerful voice that coupled with it. Uraraka was waving at him from her table. Iida was next to her and waved him over, taking a bite of some soup which was unidentifiable from the distance.

He grabbed his white rice from Lunch Rush and scampered over to them, dodging several business and general studies students on his way. He nearly dropped his rice when setting it down, his hands shaking from the close contact with other students.

"You have quite the impressive quirk," Iida starts saying, his eyes locking on a location just next to Izuku's eyes as he talked. "I still am impressed at how you handled the zero-point robot in the urban battle. You noticed there were other standards that were not said."

"Yeah! And you totally saved my butt."

Izuku waved his hands in front of his chest as if to deny the statements. He nearly knocked his rice over again before he put his hands in his lap and looked down at the table.

"You were the one who saved me, I broke my bones and couldn't land. I would have hit my head without you there."

"Yeah and I would have been crushed to death," she laughed. "Let's just call it even, okay?"

Any further words were cut off by loud stomping approaching him and a hand slapping his table. This time the rice did go flying.

"Deku! What gives, nerd. I know you for seven years and you're quirkless and then suddenly here you fucking are, stealing my spotlight. It pisses me off."

"Bakugo please watch where you hit, unneeded violence is unbecoming of a UA student!"

"Shut up four eyes," he snapped, a small explosion sounding in his hand as he glared at him. He turned his eyes back to Izuku, just as sharp and violent. His smile was sick, and his eyes held a look that reminded him of his father. His chest tightened.

"What, now are you fucking retarded too? Can't talk?"

"Do not use that language, you are displaying traits of villainy!"

An explosion sounded closer to Iida's face and Bakugo gets closer, caging Izuku in. He felt his throat close up before he could think to talk, and his hands start trembling once more.

He barely felt when Uraraka wrapped an arm around him protectively, pulling him into her seat and taking his. She got right in Bakugo's face. She let off a stream of words which caused Iida's face to pale and the blond to scream in anger. It was a vicious verbal war and she was winning.

"I'll kill you too, round face!"

Shortly thereafter he was dragged off by some other 1A students. One of which wrapped tape around him and the other hardened his skin to protect himself from the explosions as he carried him back to their table. They called apologies out as Bakugo screamed more insults, drawing attention from about half of the cafeteria.

Izuku stared at his rice, pulling his knees to his chest and retreating into himself. He felt the real world fade away and he zoned into his imaginary happy place. The beach was calm, and the water offered a welcome noise. He vaguely felt All-Might's hand on his back. The lunchroom was no longer there.

He zoned back in a few minutes later to Iida saying his name.

"Midoriya are you alright? You seemed to disassociate for a moment there."

Izuku hid his face in his knees and offered a thumbs up. He wiped his face on his knees and stayed there for a moment, getting himself under control. He refused to let his thoughts spiral today – he was in front of friends.

He didn't want them to think less of him.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

* * *

The class talked amongst themselves, trying to figure out who would be teaching their class that afternoon. A pink girl, Ashido, bouncing in her seat while talking excitedly to the people nearest to her. Iida stood stiffly in his seat, his eyes zoned away. A group of boys in back were talking about air pods. Footsteps silenced the class as the door busted open.

"Coming through the door like a hero!"

Everyone collectively lost their mind, it seemed. The class of teenagers were starstruck. Those who were bouncing already starting vibrating in their seat. Even Bakugo appeared to be interested now.

"All-Might!"

"Is that his silver age costume? So retro!"

All-Might took a stand at the podium in the middle of the room, a smile wide on his face. He opened his mouth to speak and the entire class silenced himself.

"Welcome to the most important class in UA high, consider it heroing 101. Here you will learn the basics of being a pro and what it means to fight in the name of good. Let's get into it, today's lessons will hold no punches."

He held out a card which read _"Battle Training."_ A few people in the back, recognizable vaguely from the lunch fiasco, cheered at the idea. All-Might gestured widely to the wall as several lockers pulled themselves out with a mechanical buzz.

"But one of the keys to being a hero is looking good. These were designed on you based on your quirk registration forms and the requests you send in before school started. Get yours suited up then meet me at training ground B."

All-Might left the room as the students made a run for their costumes. A few of which should not have logically fit inside the lockers, such as Bakugo's gauntlets, caught his attention. He waited until everyone was out of the way before he grabbed his. It was folded neatly and felt freshly made, clean. He enjoyed the feeling.

A few of the students started changing right there in the room, a few went to the bathroom, Iida seemed to go to the locker room. Izuku opted to join him in that action, figuring it would be the least crowded location.

He changed in peace, Iida keeping to himself as the noise of his metal plates shifted into place. Izuku changed in a stall and tried to calm himself. He hated the noise of the metal and was very happy to hear it cease as Iida announced he was going to wait outside for him.

He and Iida walked to training ground B together. Students scattered around them in a thinly dispersed group. They all seemed so flashy and professional. Izuku felt like a mouse surrounded by hawks and cats, eager for his demise.

Uraraka was the one to break it, running up to the two with her ever-cheerful smile and a bright skin-tight suit.

"Hey Deku! I love your costume, it's not to flashy, you know?"

Izuku disagreed with her statement, thinking his costume to be nothing of interest. It was a dark sea green full-body suit which Midnight claimed looked good on him. A rust colored belt with a few packs of first aid and various supplies contrasted with the outfit and the matching boots were meant to support the pressure of battle. A silver mouth guard protected his jaw and green fabric covered the rest of his face. Though his outfit prevented damage to his jaw, he couldn't bring himself to talk.

"I should have been more specific about what I wanted, this bodysuit is so tight! Not really my style.

Mineta approached her and Izuku quickly put a heel on his foot, stopping the grape boy from even so much as thinking about touching her. Uraraka seemed to be grateful and shifted away from them as All-Might started monologuing once again.

"They say the clothes make the pros ladies and gentlemen and you are the proof. Take this to heart, boys and girls, you are now all heroes in training. Now that you're ready it's time for combat training."

Iida's hand shot up, coated in streamlined metal. "Sir. This is the fake city from our entrance exam, does this mean we'll be fighting robots again?"

"Not quite, I'm going to move you two steps ahead. Most of the villain fights you see on the news take place inside but most of the dastardly ones take place indoors. Think about it: backdoor deals, home invasions, secret underground layers, and domestic abuse."

Izuku flinched at that, scratching his hand nervously. No one seemed to notice aside from All-Might. He seemed to hesitate before continuing, clearing his throat. "Most of the intelligent ones stay indoors, hidden in the shadows. For this training exercise you'll be split into teams of good guys and bad guys and fight two on two indoor battles."

Tsuyu tilted her head before speaking. "Isn't this a little advanced?"

"The best training is what you get on the battlefield! But remember, you can't just punch a robot this time. You're dealing with actual people now."

The class erupted in questions, most of which Izuku failed to register as he asked himself some questions. Who would he be paired with? What would their strategy be? How would he theoretically take down Bakugo in this situation, if that came to pass?

Iida tapped him gently as All-Might pulled out a small notebook. Izuku nearly snorted at the sight.

"The situation is this, the villains have hidden a nuclear missile somewhere in their hideout. The heroes must try to foil their plans. To do that the good guys must either capture the evil-doers or secure the weapon. Likewise, the bad guys succeed if they capture the good guys or secure their payload. Time is limited, and we'll secure teams by drawing lots!"

"Isn't there a better way?" Iida said, raising his hand once more.

Izuku answered quickly. "Think about it, Iida, pros often have to team up with heroes from other agencies on the spot, so maybe that's the reason why we're seeing that here."

"Yes, I see, life is a random series of events. Excuse my rudeness!"

"No sweat! Let's draw!"

Izuku is paired with Uraraka and put against Bakugo and Iida.

"How what are the chances, we're a team!" Uraraka said, bouncing on her feet next to a trembling Izuku. He felt the need to make a good impression as well as to win, and being put against Bakugo would make such a thing incredibly difficult.

"I declare that the first match of the day will be, these guys! Team A will be the heroes, team D will be the villains. Everyone else can head to the monitoring room to watch."

Bakugo looks ready to kill.

"Bad guys you can go on inside and set up, in five minutes the good guys will be sent. The key to this is to embody villainy."

"That's not too fuckin' hard for Bakugo," Izuku mumbled to himself. Uraraka stifled a laugh.

"Think from the perspective of an evildoer. If things go too far, I'll step in. Understood?"

* * *

Izuku and Uraraka stared at the floor plans in front of them, of the building they were to infiltrate and ultimately take over.

"Do you think they expect us to memorize this building's floor plan, it's so big? You know, All-Might is just as cool in person as he is on television. I'm glad he's not punishing us with some kind of punishment like Mister Aizawa. Ah! You're sweating through your costume!"

Izuku flinched at the statement and bowed his head. "Um, well, it's because we're up against Kacchan. And Iida too. It's just that we should be on our guard because we don't know what they'll do."

"Oh, right, Bakugo. He's the one who's always making fun of you."

"And he's amazing. He can be a real pain sure, but his strength and confidence and his ambition, plus his quirk. They're all so much greater than mine. That just means I have to be better. I refuse to lose today."

"So, it's a fated battle between rivals."

"Not that I meant to get you wrapped up in this or anything."

"Are you kidding, lets win this!" Uraraka punched the air, her smile causing Izuku to grin back. He straightened his spine and exhaled.

"Alright, let's begin the indoor combat training. Team A and team D, your combat training starts now!"

Uraraka smacks Izuku's hand, holding it much to their mutual flushed discomfort, and float toward the third-floor window. They enter silently.

"There's so many blind spots," Izuku mutters to himself, glancing around a corner. It was clear. He continued walking down the hallway. He looked at his hands out of the corner of his eyes, balling his fist. He didn't feel comfortable using one for all against another person, especially another student. He figures he'll have to rely on Aizawa's martial arts training.

A blur tries to ambush them, launching a fiery explosion. Izuku instinctively grabs Uraraka and tackles her to the floor, dodging the explosion aside from a wave of heat. Explosions crackle in Bakugo's hands as he taunts them. His right half of his face is exposed, and his mask lies ash on the floor.

"What's the matter Deku, afraid to use your flashy quirk on me?" He shouted, his voice grating on his eardrums. His eyes started pounding. Uraraka started running, aiming to find the weapon.

"I knew you'd come after me first to try and get me by surprise," Izuku stated calmly an in an attempt to regain himself.

"I want to hurt you so bad they'll have to stop the fight." He runs toward Izuku, drawing his right hand back. When he goes for a right hook his hand is caught in Izuku's and he's flipped onto his back.

"You can call me Deku all you want, but it no longer means defenseless to me. From now on it's the name of a hero."

Izuku sounded oddly calm as he dodged another hit, exhaling and ignoring how the heat made his blood boil. His hands were steady. Bakugo's were not, they were shaking in anger. His voice carried it as he screamed into his microphone.

"Shut the fuck up and defend the weapon, I've got more important things to worry about!"

Explosions sound behind Bakugo as he rushes down the hallway. He kicks at Izuku's face, easily being blocked as capture tape wraps around his ankle. It rips as Izuku dodges a punch that leaves scorches in the wall behind him. He was switching things up, abandoning his usual pattern.

Izuku makes a break for it, needing a moment away from the heat and dusty air. Bakugo runs after, screaming nonsense.

"Dammit you've been tricking me for years, disappeared, and now you're running away from me! Quirk or not, you'll never beat me Deku!"

It was about that moment where he knew he lost him. He sat down inside of a room and ripped off the other half of his mask – the uneven feeling bothering him. He exhaled heavily, trying to form a plan.

"If Bakugo went rouge to attack me to prove himself, Iida is guarding the weapon. Uraraka can not beat him due to his speed. I'll have to take Bakugo out down here to double team him."

Izuku's earpiece buzzes to life for a moment, Uraraka's voice informing him that the weapon has been found.

"But um, Deku, Iida knows that I'm here. Right now, he's monologuing."

"Where are you?"

"Near the middle of the fifth floor."

"I'm right below you. We don't have much time left. We have to finish this now or they were. Shit. Alright, here's the plan."

Bakugo slams the door to his hiding location open, a sick smile on his face and his hands crackling wildly.

"When I tell you to grab the nearest pillar. Trust me. Fuck."

"Izuku?"

He slapped his ear, turning off the headset as his eyes focused on Bakugo once again. His grenade lit up briefly, a dark red light dousing the rest of the room for a half second.

"I'm all loaded up. Why aren't you using your fancy quirk? Don't tell me you're underestimating me, Deku. Get over here and show me what you're really made of."

"I'm not scared of you anymore," Izuku stated, more to himself than anyone else.

"You probably know how my quirk works about now, fucking stalker. I secrete nitroglycerin like sweat from my hands and make it blow up. Imagine what I can do with a lot of it."

He pulls the pin back on his gauntlet with a laugh, exposing a smaller one. "These gauntlets aren't just for show. They've been storing up my sweat inside for one monster blast."

The speaker system in the walls sound off loudly, All-Might's voice filling the building.

"Young Bakugo, don't do it. You're going to kill him."

"Oh, he'll be fine as long as he dodges!"

Izuku cannot dodge.

He raises his arm to block, closing his eyes as the wall behind him goes out and he feels nothing beneath him. He hits the floor, aching, the familiar and painful feeling of burns covering the better part of his body. The room is dark and he's back, the feeling of chains around his wrists and the sickening smirk of his father atop him.

He feels his father kick his rib cage, but this time he will not deal with it. He throws a punch at the man in front of him and feels a sick crunch, like rock. He hears the noise of debris collapsing but it feels like blood to him. Light fills the room and he runs toward it, escaping his prison and clamoring up the piles of rock.

Izuku's eyes are wide in panic and leaking tears, but they seem unaware. He hears screaming and runs from it.

"I won't let you hurt me anymore, old man!"

He dodges his father's clone, a taller and faster form of him, and dives away. His hands hit every wall on his way to a preserved escape. One of the walls fall over, metal sounding with the gasp of his fathers behind him.

His feet carry him away, no longer near them. He feels air return to his lungs and he runs down a flight of stairs and into a room, a window shining on the emptiness of it. He's free. He's escaped. He's gone. His father is no longer going to hurt him.

He collapses against the wall and curls within himself, sobbing violently. His chest heaves and his nails dig into his skin, clawing away the feeling of burns fruitlessly.

"Hero Team wins!"

A crashing noise floods the speaker system and he clutches his ears tightly, screaming at it to stop. His nails coat themselves in his own blood. He can't stop scratching.

The squealing noise sounds again, and he presses his hands against his head even tighter, falling over onto his side as if he could escape into himself more literally.

* * *

"Is everyone okay, this is Denki Kaminari. Someone say something. We don't have sound and we're anxious as hell. What just happened?"

"Uraraka and I are fine, what happened to All-Might?"

"He ran out of the room after calling the win, what's up with Midoriya?"

"It appears to be some sort of anxiety attack, I am thinking PTSD."

Denki repeats this to the class, who all show various levels of shock and understanding. Momo Yaoyorozu sees his anxiety and offers to take the microphone from her, believing herself to have more experience. Denki hands it over and hovers by her ear, hoping to catch words and phrases.

"This is Yaoyorozu Momo, I'm taking over for Kaminari."

"Do you know where he is located, is he on any camera?"

"Second floor, he's tucked into the room nearest the staircase"

"Can you tell me what he is doing?"

"Hiding in the corner of it, scratching at his neck and arms. He's muttering to himself, but the microphone keeps cutting out, so I cannot tell you what he is saying."

"Self-stimulatory activities," Iida states, starting to walk down there and taking off his helmet and setting it on the floor by his feet. "He's having a PTSD episode from what I assume is his life being endangered. I am going to go down there and try to help him until more adequate help arrives. Do any of you know anything which might help?"

Yaoyorozu looks around the room, everyone shaking their heads no or otherwise deep in thought trying to help. Shoto Todoroki is the one to speak up and takes the microphone.

"It's not due to the attempt on his life. It's due to the fire and explosions. I have seen that expression on his face when he was previously dealing with Bakugo."

Iida nods as he runs down the hall, dropping bits of armor as he goes. He wants to be recognizable to his friend.

"Try not to make yourself intimidating, lower your shoulders and avoid your hand gestures. Speak softly and assure him that whatever he was afraid of is no longer near him. Be careful of physical contact he may lash out. If he asks you coherently to leave him alone, do so. If he can communicate that thought it means he is no longer in the middle of his flashback. PTSD induced panic attacks are draining so do not expect him to be emotionally distant or otherwise out of it. Do you have any questions?"

"How do you know these things," someone mutters. Todoroki ignores the question and continues to focus his attention on the monitors.

* * *

Izuku was back in the past, in the room his father tied him in for three days. He felt every inch of the burns that happened again and again and again. He felt his muscles spasm as the skin was peeled away from him and the blood that pooled below him, but he could not die.

He clawed at his hands, feeling the lack of restraints and staring at his hands. They were his, but they were different.

"Izuku," a calm voice said but he could not reply. He felt someone sit in front of him. He did not look up.

"Izuku it's Tenya Iida, do you know who I am?"

He doesn't answer as he looks up. He sees the man in front of him morph from his father's features to that of a boy. The flame that always accented his mouth was there, in its place was a frown.

The boy had glasses and an expression of concern, of care. He tried to pinpoint who it was, but it was still slipping from his memory.

"I would like to give you a hug, is that okay?"

Izuku looked at him again, looking closer at him. He looked at his outfit and found himself staring at his face. He knew that face. He had to know that face.

He nodded slowly, lifting his arms off the floor just barely. The boy wrapped his arms around him and sat him up, holding an arm around him.

"I don't know what you've gone through, but whoever hurt you is no longer here. It's just me and you. You're safe."

"Hisashi isn't here?" he asked, his voice hoarse and sore.

"No, Hisashi is not here."

"Is my dad here?"

Iida shook his head slowly. "No, I do not believe your father is around the school currently."

Izuku looked at him again, finally recognizing who was in front of him. His face lit up in a bright blush and he stared at the ground, ashamed of himself. He made a scene and now Iida had to come save him, like a damsel. He was useless. His PTSD had fucked him over yet again.

The anger at himself was quickly resolved as a hand tapped his shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

All-Might crashed the party, kneeling by the kid. He hoped that his form would not scare him.

"Kiddo, are you okay? You had a breakdown."

Tear tracks stained his face and blood stained the floor. His nails had dug wounds into his arms and his neck again, and his outfit was tinted a sickly shade. He looked exhausted, the bags under his eyes threatening to beat out Aizawa's. His entire body had traces of burns and his eyes were glossy. His voice was no longer his either.

"I think I um. Please bring me to Pa and Dad, All-Might. I'm sorry for failing you and um, failing the exercise."

All-Might laughed quietly to himself, taking Izuku's hand and helping him to stand up. Iida released the kid, helping to stabilize him. "Don't worry about that."

"All-Might sir, I would like to check on Izuku later. Having Asperger's syndrome and my elder brother having PTSD makes me aware of how violent breakdowns can be. I would like to assure he is okay for my own peace of mind."

All-Might gathered Izuku into his arms like he was a child, and he did not have enough energy to fight it. He hid his face in his chest and clutched at him.

"I'm sure he would appreciate it, Iida. I'll let you know when it is okay to visit him. Thank you for calming him down. Please gather the others as well as your armor and go to the viewing room. I will join you shortly."

"Of course, sir!"

* * *

Izuku stared at the white ceiling above him and the gentle whirring of the fan. He listened to the humming of Recovery Girl as she worked on a small computer, likely typing up the report on his injuries.

"You know, Izuku, I can put you in contact with some therapists if you would like. If you would rather talk to me as well, that is more than fine dear."

Izuku raised his hand slowly to grab the water by him, drinking it through a small straw before feeling like he could speak.

"I appreciate the offer, Recovery girl."

"I would appreciate it if you allowed others to help you, Izuku."

"I know."

He put the water back on the side table and laid back down. His eyes felt heavy from her quirk and the nap did not seem to suffice.

"Aizawa and Hizashi will pick you up when they're done with their classes. Until then you'll have to deal with me."

A knock on the door cut her off and she turned around in her chair, standing up and opening it just enough to see who it was. She smiled.

"Come in, I'm sure he'll be glad to see you!"

Aizawa, Uraraka, and Iida entered the room, their footsteps almost deafening.

"Are you alright, Midoriya?" Iida asked, his hands twitching but refraining from movement. He stood back while Uraraka rushed forward, grabbing his hand.

"You did great out there, you know!" she started to say, smiling. He was thankful for the sense of normality that she offered by remaining ever cheerful and positive.

"I'm amazed you won for us, I don't know if you realize it though. Todoroki says you may not have registered it. When running you smacked the weapon before anyone could stop you and won for us!"

"That you did," Aizawa said. He stood next to Izuku with an unreadable look. It was almost as if he was forcing himself to be indifferent to the scenario. His hand twitched and he seemed to scan over every inch of his body.

"I am willing to accept the loss if it was at your hands, but next time we go head to head I hope it is more of a fair, less emotionally taxing fight," Iida said with a faint grin.

"However, as much as we would love to stay, we still have one more class. Aizawa let us come see you since you were awake," Uraraka said, hugging him briefly before skipping toward the door.

"Please take care of yourself and rest enough, I will be going."

The door closed behind the two of them and Aizawa finally dropped his expression. He bent down and wrapped his hand around Izuku's, pressing his head against the fists as if it would heal.

"You're one hell of a problem child, you know that?"

"I-"

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault."

"Okay."

"I'll do my best to distance you from fighting Bakugo until you're further along in your recovery. His fire seems to trigger you. Do not feel bad. There are things even a pro hero cannot withstand."

Izuku nods and leans back into his pillow, yawning.

"I have no clue how the hell you won that, by the way. Mid panic attack and you punched the weapon, and Bakugo. God, I raised a little monster," he said it with a laugh, ruffling his hair softly. Izuku laughed with him, but the laughter caused him pain. He stopped, keeping the smile on his face.

"Can I see the recordings of how everyone did?"

"You're a strange kid, Izuku."

"But can I, please?"

"I was already gonna give it to you. Take a nap and rest for two minutes."

"Thanks dad."

"Yeah yeah, whatever," he said, squeezing his hand. Silence drifted over the room as Izuku fell back into an exhausted sleep. Aizawa did not leave, he remained ever vigilant as if he was the only thing that could protect his little Ward-Of-The-State.

Who was he kidding, Izuku was his son now.

"Recovery Girl, could you forward me the adoption paperwork? This kid isn't leaving me or Yamada until he's eighteen or we're both dead."

"We all saw this coming, dear."

"We know. Trust me, we know," he laid his head on the back of the chair, resting his eyes.

* * *

I apologize for the four day hiatus. As an apology: here's just under 5k words.


	14. Chapter 14

Izuku did not have it in him to get out of bed the following morning. The mix between Recovery Girl's quirk, the emotional fatigue, and the fear of returning having known that the entire class saw him have a mental breakdown made his entire body functionally lead.

Logically he knew he would have to continue going to class. He had to make his fathers and mentor proud. He knew he would have to force himself out of this bed before Aizawa dragged him out of it.

But until the panic of being late would strike, he would remain in bed.

Yamada knocked on the door and opened it slowly. He was already dressed in his usual hero outfit and his hair was spiked back in his characteristic mohawk. His eyes remained downcast and his voice lacked the usual enthusiasm. He knew it was not wanted right now. Izuku respected that,

"Hey kiddo, c'mon."

Izuku slowly sat up. His head immediately started pounding. He fell backwards and pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes as his entire body throbbed.

He heard rustling in his drawer nearby and the soft humming of the man who he came to know as his pa. He heard the sigh and the unfolding of clothing.

"I know it sucks, kiddo, but get moving. Here's your clothes for the day. I made breakfast. Shota is already at the UA."

"My head hurts," Izuku mumbled softly, lifting himself up and swinging his legs over his bed. He looked at his room and sighed at himself. He was such an ungrateful child.

"I'll grab some migraine meds and some water. Get dressed, little listener."

Izuku grabbed the clothes from Yamada with a small smile of thanks. He put his school uniform on slowly with the dread pooling heavily in his stomach. He swallowed thickly and found himself looking at his hands, still scuffed up from the previous day.

He looked up and clicked his tongue softly, "Gemini. Come here girl."

A few steps behind the patter of obedient paws Yamada followed with breakfast, meds, and some water. Izuku ate on his bed, breaking occasionally to pet the cat at his side as Yamada idly picked up splayed items around the room.

The aching feeling did not go away with the medication. It was going to be an incredibly long day.

* * *

The bustling halls of UA did not ease the violent pounding inside of his head. He felt each and every heartbeat like it was barbed wire being pulled through his circulatory system. Acid burned in his stomach and replaced his cerebral spinal fluid. His entire body ached with every step toward the doors. He could not wait for this day to be over.

The usual conversation that preceded class carried on behind the door as Izuku stared at it. He wanted nothing more to go home, to run away from this, to escape what he was to face the moment the doors opened. He could already hear the jeers in his head, he did not wish to hear them spoken out loud.

He placed a shaking, scarred and scuffed up hand against the door and opened it. The silence of the class was drowned out by the blood rushing in his ears and the bright feeling of warmth that took over his cheeks.

"Good morning, Midoriya!" Iida said with an uncomfortable smile. Izuku replied with a meek wave. Uraraka turned around on her heel and lifted her hands to her collar, bouncing eagerly as she looked at him.

"Hey Deku! We thought you'd stay home today. I'm happy we're wrong."

Bakugo was staring out of the window with crossed arms, his feet upon the desk and a look of distain on his face. Tokoyami was perched on his desk, his head tilted ever so subtly as he looked at him. Yaoyorozu had a soft smile on her face. Kirishima had a toothy grin and Kaminari was resting his head on his desk, watching from behind an arm.

The entire class had their attention on him, but no one seemed to jeer. If anything, they seemed relieved to see him inside of their classroom.

Izuku hunched his shoulders and rubbed his neck, hiding his eyes behind his messy hair as he sat down, angling his body toward Uraraka and Iida as the rest of the class started to return to their previous conversations. The tension and fear started to lessen it's hold as Uraraka and Iida returned to their conversation with each other, talking about their mutual childhood interest in Scooby-Doo.

"So, no one is mad at me for my breakdown, and no one is mocking me," he mumbled to himself, laying his head on his arms and watching the conversations unfold around him. The pounding in his head seemed to cease.

"No," a voice said from his side, he turned his head and found himself face to face with the stoic expression of his classmate, Todoroki. Izuku immediately straightened his spine and felt the tension in his muscles return tenfold. His bright green eyes met heterochromic ones, scar tissue partially hidden under peppermint colored hair. He mentally prepared for the jeers as his classmate sat down next to him stiffly.

"No one is going to comment on your episode from yesterday afternoon, we understand how rampant mental illness is around Pro Heroes, as well as Japan as a whole."

Todoroki seemed to faulter for a moment before coughing. His eyes drifted away briefly, looking over at Iida and Uraraka before returning to Izuku.

"You are not the only one within this classroom who has such afflictions. I am not at liberty to talk about the others, but I will admit I understand for more personal reasons."

Izuku nodded slowly, sitting up and facing Todoroki a little more face to face. He felt his gaze wander to the burn scar and the blatantly misshapen cornea. It looked exactly like what littered his body. He wondered who would cause the boy in front of him such pain. If he was safe.

He flinched when he realized where he was looking and looked toward the floor.

"I apologize for staring."

"Everyone does at one point or another, it does not bother me much anymore."

Izuku shifted in his seat as he kept his eyes down. He wanted to ask so many questions. He wanted to find out what made him understand so deeply. He wanted to know who harmed him. He wanted to know how he seemed to have healed from whatever it was.

"Everyone take your seats. This isn't a study hall, as much as some of you may want it to be."

Todoroki stood up silently and returned to his usual seat, retrieving a notebook from his bag as the Math lecture unfolded in front of him.

* * *

Science class was simple enough in comparison to everything he had dealt with in the last several hours. Talking about the cellular structure of the human body when altered by mutation quirks was interesting and manage to keep Izuku intrigued, much to the delight of Cementoss, who was teaching the class.

Having two periods of gym was relatively taxing for Izuku that day. While playing basketball would usually have been easy enough, or even enjoyable, having exerted himself just by getting out of bed he found himself feeling as if he was weighing down the team. Even though he attempted to get himself together a few minutes in he still couldn't seem to manage properly.

Playing basketball for two hours was draining, so very extremely draining. The fifteen-minute break allotted to them in order to get water, rest, or converse with their classmates did very little to ease the fatigue that made his body difficult to move. So, naturally, he spent the break with his face in the floor and Uraraka sitting near him.

"I'm going to pat the back of your head," she warned casually.

Izuku nodded into the floor, flinching slightly when the gentle weight started rubbing small circles into his hair. Her hand was gentle, almost maternal in care. He exhaled heavily and melted into the touch, the warm feeling of being protected easing the weight.

"You need to brush your hair better, Deku," she said with a laugh, gently working a knot out of a curl. Izuku found himself laughing and sitting up. He gently punched her, hardly scraping the clothes, and got his feet under him.

"I'm glad you're feeling a little better, seeing you panic scared me. I didn't know what to do, I'm glad Iida did."

"Yeah," Izuku said, rubbing a new scar, "so am I."

Lunch was distressing in comparison to classes. There were less people monitoring during lunch and there were many, many more people around him. If he wanted to flee the area there was a fair shot he would be unable to because of the thick crowd of students larger than he was.

Thankfully, he did not have to do so. He joined Iida and Uraraka at their usual table and found himself relaxed at their conversation. Once again, they were talking about their childhood shows. Iida was going on and on about an educational show while Uraraka was reciting lines from various Disney classics.

"May I sit here?" a voice asked to their left. Izuku turned to see Todoroki, in all his bored, stoic glory, looking at Izuku and the place directly next to him.

"Oh! Um yeah of course let me just move my bag," he stuttered out. He shifted his bag to the floor beneath his feet and moved over more, giving him better access to the table.

"What made you join us, Todoroki?" Iida asked, staring right past him and into the seat behind. He shrugged and took a small bite of the fish in front of him, looking up at Iida and swallowing before talking.

"I didn't feel like sitting with people I did not know the names of."

"Do you not know the other classmates?"

"No, I do. I just couldn't find them."

Izuku smiled into his food, taking another bite as his friends bantered in front of him. His eyes felt heavy, but his heart was beginning to feel much lighter. Uraraka hummed a song before her face lit up brightly, looking at the newcomer to their table.

"Todoroki what was your favorite childhood movie?"

"I don't have one, I preferred books."

Iida seemed immediately more interested in the conversation. He sat down his silverware and focused his attention on him.

"What kind of novels did you read, I most liked mystery books such as those by Arthur Conan Doyle."

Todoroki did not reply for a moment. He took his sweet time chewing his food and thinking of an answer. He shrugged in a noncommittal answer.

Iida blinked for a moment in response. "Certainly, you must have a genre preference, at least."

Todoroki blinked back, sparing a glance at the clock before returning his gaze to Iida. "Arthur Conan Doyle is a good author."

Iida smiled in return, going into a long-winded ramble about the extensively interesting ways that the man had mysteries come to life and how incredibly talented he was when writing Sherlock Holmes. Needless to say, he was passionate.

Izuku looked at Todoroki out of the corner of his eyes. He internalized the details about him. The calloused hands and how dexterous they seemed to be, the scars littering the exposed skin in the shape of licks of fire, and an expression unreadable.

They made eye contact and Todoroki raised an eyebrow. Izuku looked back at his food.

"Why did you actually decide to sit at this table, Todoroki?" Izuku asked, staring at the remains of his lunch. He heard Todoroki set his eating utensil down. He could feel the eyes boring into the side of his head – he refrained from looking at them. Uraraka remained silent as she ate.

"What are you thinking?"

Izuku paused for a moment, opening his mouth a couple times before managing to force a coherent thought out of his throat.

"You reacted to my panic attack in a sympathetic way, which makes me think you have them as well. Now you appear to be acting as an um, a sort of bodyguard. Your scars as well as your demeanor sort of concerns me, because um. It reminds me of my biological father."

"Do I look like your biological father?" Todoroki asked, picking his eating utensil up and taking a bite. Izuku glanced at Iida and Uraraka. He scanned them briefly. He clenched his teeth. He trusted them. He was safe. It was okay.

His throat closed up and it took him a moment to answer, the bile in his throat and the pounding headache of earlier returning with a violent vengeance.

"No, he um, he killed my mom and tried to kill me."

Todoroki stopped chewing and stifled a cough. His eyes widened at the statement. He set his chopsticks back down and put a fist to his mouth, coughing into it even harder.

Uraraka stopped eating with a gasp, her already wide eyes the size of saucers as her eyes locked onto Izuku. "Deku!"

Iida slammed his hands on his table with a look of fire on his eyes. If looks could kill his glasses would have shattered. His hands trembled, and his voice spilt out poison.

"Please tell me he is behind bars."

Izuku cowered into himself, pulling a knee to his chest and hiding his face in it. He angered his friends. "No, I don't know where he is."

"Iida sit down," Todoroki said, his voice as stern as ever. Iida relented, still glaring a hole behind Izuku. He felt Todoroki shift in his seat as well, and Uraraka zone out.

"My anger is not directed at you, Midoriya," Iida stated, "it is directed at your father."

"Thank you for clarifying," Izuku whispered.

"So, please explain," Todoroki inquired, "I remind you of something related to your homicidal father?"

"No, you um. You remind me of me when I still lived with him. And it concerns me. Are you safe, Todoroki?"

Todoroki froze up, staring at him with a look of bewilderment for a half second before it returned to his usual, indifferent glare. His eyes flipped back to his food as he hunched over himself protectively. He picked up his utensil with a shaking hand and picked up a bite of his pork.

"Interesting thought, Midoriya, but you're wrong. I am perfectly safe at home."

Izuku felt the weight in his chest shift to his head. He put his forehead against the table and exhaled heavily, clenching his nails into the fabric of his pants.

"My apologies, I won't mention it again."

* * *

 _A sketch of Uraraka, Iida, and Todoroki are on the left page. Each of which are in their school uniform with their full names written next to them. Their quirks are below their feet._

Uraraka Ochako has taken a liking of me for reasons I cannot seem to understand or fathom. She's sweet but not without an attitude if the situation at hand would call for one. She expresses herself physically and quite clearly, which is appreciated.

She is incredibly powerful, being able to float both objects, people, and herself and control them during such. Her hair does not move when she is affected with Zero Gravity. Theoretically, in a fight, by destroying her hands one would be able to render her quirkless.

Iida Tenya is a stiff man of many rules, in a way which could be described as Lawful Good. He gestures with his hands without hitting anything and has the utmost control of his body, routine, mind, and everything around him unless enraged. He seems to have taken a liking to me, presumably due to the entrance exam's results. He has been diagnosed with Asperger's syndrome and his knowledge of himself allows him to emotionally help with those around him.

He has engines in his legs which he can channel to increase his speed and an admirable skillset with hand to hand combat.

Todoroki Shoto has recently begun to sit with us. He shows minimal emotions and seems to have difficulties communicating outside of certain formal situations. He's powerful and appears to be protecting me. However, I feel as if no one is protecting him. He stated he was safe at home when asked about his scars and demeanor. It was a blatant lie. I do not know how to progress from here onward. I believe he wants me to keep it to myself.

He posses the power of both ice and fire, being able to use one or the other depending on the hand he channels from. He has immense control over them, which makes me wonder who could be more powerful in his life in order to affect him in such a manner?

I have just been informed by Dad that tomorrow we will be going to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint tomorrow and that I need to rest. Here is a silent prayer to whoever may listen: please, no nightmares tonight.

* * *

The next chapter may take a while as I re-watch the USJ arc and alter it according to the concepts I have in mind.


	15. Chapter 15

"I saw the video feeds and went over each individual team's results. Bakugo, you're talented, but watch yourself. Had that been a real scenario you could have collapsed the building and had a couple hundred casualties from your reckless actions. Stop sulking. And Midoriya, I've already talked to you. All things considered, I'm surprised."

"Let's get down to business. This next task will impact your future."

You could feel the temperature in the room drop as twenty students had their blood pressure spike.

"You all need to pick a class representative."

The class erupted into a thousand variables of "pick me!" as Izuku sunk deeper into his seat. The loud noises compounding with the faintest bit of seemingly irrational anxiety was not doing him any favors. He understood, though. Being the class president in this school would give them leadership training which would assist them in the future, getting a hero job.

"Silence, everybody, please. The class representative's duty is to lead others. That is not a task just anybody can do. You must first have the trust of everybody in the classroom. Therefor, the most logical way to decide who will fill this position is democratically. We will hold an election to choose our leader."

A hushed voice muttered about how Iida was obviously trying to secure it himself by speaking out. Izuku nearly punched the grape, knowing that for him it was more of his need to keep everything in a relatively ordered format.

"Is this really the best idea?"

Tsuyu put a hand to her chin, looking vacantly at Iida. "We've only known each other for a few days. Who will we know who we can trust?"

Kirishima pointed a limp hand in the general direction of Iida, "wont everyone just vote for themselves?"

"That may be true but that also means that whoever receives multiple votes must be the one best suited for the job. Isn't that right Sir?"

"Do whatever you want, I don't care. Just decide before my nap is over."

"Thank you for your trust!"

Iida was elected class president based upon his reaction to Izuku's panic attack the previous day. Uraraka looked at Iida with a small smile and a subtle wink. Izuku kept to himself that he too voted for him.

Yaoyorozu was voted for a few times as well, presumably due to the way she handled the microphone coupled with the way she, reportedly, was able to explain the mistakes in the strategies used by the teams during the 2v2.

* * *

Lunch was rather normal that day all things considered. The 1A class talked amongst themselves about the reporters outside and the questions they had been asked, as well as wondering where All-Might was since they usually saw him in hallways throughout the day.

Izuku had very little to contribute to the conversation, having been dropped off around back with Present Mic he did not face the crowd of microphones. He was thankful to everything holy that such a thing had happened. He did not want to deal with the anxiety of it.

However, he was still anxious. He could not pinpoint why. Something felt off in the air but he thought it was just a remnant of the breakdown from the other day.

He was wrong.

* * *

"Today's training will be a little different. You'll have three instructors. Me, All-Might and another faculty member will be keeping tabs on you.

Sero, the boy with tape elbows which Izuku had yet to have a conversation with, raised his hand. "Sir, what kind of training will this be?"

"Rescue. You'll be dealing with natural disasters. Shipwrecks. Stuff like that."

The class erupted in conversation but shut up when Aizawa started speaking again.

"Guys I'm not finished yet. What you wear in this exercise is up to you, I know you're excited about costumes. But keep in mind you haven't gotten use to them yet so be aware of your abilities. This special training takes place at an off-campus facility, so we'll be taking a bus to get there. That's all. Start getting ready."

Aizawa left the room as the students stood up to retrieve their outfits of choice. Izuku contemplated grabbing his hero suit however, it was destroyed during his battle with Bakugo. He settled for grabbing the belt and boots that go with it and otherwise using his usual gym uniform. The faint weight of the first aid kits, his medication, and various other emergency supplies around his waist helped him feel more secure in himself. The jaw mask did miles to help as well, even though it laid around his neck rather than over his face.

As excited as he was for rescue training to take place, this being one of the main portions of being a hero he felt the need to do, he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to go down.

He blamed it on his anxiety and shrugged it off, standing outside with the others as they waited for their bus. It seemed to be running a few minutes late, not that he was in a particular rush to escape the school's grounds.

Uraraka walked up next to him, humming before talking. "Deku? Why are you wearing the PE clothes? Where's your cute costume at?"

"You saw it after the combat training, it was kind of trashed. I'm still waiting on the support company to fix it up."

"Gather around class 1A, using your student numbers form two neat lines so we can load the buss efficiently!" Iida blew on a tiny whistle, pumping his hand in the air. It made a hilariously adorable "toot toot," noise when compared to the giant man holding it.

"Iida is kicking it into high gear as our class rep, huh," he mumbled to Uraraka. She laughed quietly before nodding her agreement.

The filed onto the bus and drove off shortly thereafter. Izuku found himself next to Tsuyu and Sato. Kirishima, Kaminari, Aoyama, Mina, and Iida were not far away.

Iida muttered out loud, mainly to himself, as he disgruntledly adjusted his shoes. "Curse this open layout, it ruined my boarding strategy."

"Iida you really need to chill," Mina said from his right.

"If we're pointing out the obvious then there's something I want to say," Tsuyu said, turning her head toward Izuku with her ever vacant expression. "About you, actually?"

"About me? What is it, Asui?" Izuku stuttered out, subconsciously putting a hand over the scar that peaked out from the collar of his shirt. He pressed his jaw mask against it. He feared someone would bring up his mental state or the scars that littered his body and he was not prepared to have this conversation on a bus in which he could not escape.

"I told you to call me Tsu."

"Oh, yeah right, sorry."

"That power of yours, isn't it a lot like All-Might's?

Izuku let out a breath before scratching his wrist passively. His heart was still racing, anxiety pooling in his blood.

"What really, you think so huh? I never really thought about that," he said, coughing into his shirt's collar in order to remove the knot in his throat. "I guess it's kind of similar."

"Wait hold on, Tsu. You're forgetting that All-Might doesn't hurt himself like Izuku did during the entrance exam. That makes a huge difference."

Izuku exhaled heavily, the tension in his shoulders dissipating.

"Still it must be cool having a simple augmenting style quirk, you can do a lot of flashy stuff with it. My hardening is super strong, and it can destroy bad guys in a fight but it doesn't look all that impressive." Kirishima extended his hand in front of him, hardening it into a dangerous weapon.

"Huh, no way I think it's super awesome looking!" Izuku chimed in, his eyes shining as he looked at Kirishima's hand. "You're definitely pro material with a quirk like that!"

"You really think so? I think it would be easier to be a hero if I had something flashier."

"My naval laser has the perfect level of finesse and strength," Aoyama said from across the buss, his face in his hands as his bright purple eyes stared passionately at nothing.

Mina laughed quietly to herself, "Yeah but it's way lame if it gives you a stomach ache, sweetie."

Aoyama's smile was a lot more forced at that point, his jaw tense as he stared her down.

"Well if any of our classmates have pro quirks It's Todoroki and Bakugo," Kirishima said, avoiding Aoyama's roast in order to help him save some face. Bakugo glared at them when he heard his name. He was resting his head against the window with his fist propped against his mouth.

"Sure but Bakugo is always angry so he'll never be that popular," Tsuyu said plainly. Izuku felt the panic rise up as Bakugo jumped to his feet, screaming.

"What did you say? I'll kick your ass!"

"You see?"

Kaminari, the blond-haired Pikachu type guy spoke up for the first time. He looked at Bakugo with a smug grin and a raised eyebrow. "You know, we basically just met you so it's pretty telling that we all know your personality is flaming crap mixed with mixed with garbage."

Izuku felt himself lose eight years off his life and gain an instant respect for the man who was attempting to commit suicide by explosive child.

"You're going to regret the day you applied to this school, you loser!"

Izuku sat there with his head in his hands, covering his ears passively. He was completely dumbfounded at the concept of Bakugo being the one teased instead of him, and it was absolutely hilarious and confounding at the same time.

Yaoyorozu covered her mouth in the background as Uraraka smiled, enjoying the hilarious conversation play out in front of her with most of the class as well as the bus driver.

"Hey hey, we're here. Stop messing around."

"Yes sir."

* * *

They entered the lot in front of the the massive dome in a loose group stumbling upon a person in an astronaut suit, looking much like an anthropomorphic marshmallow.

"Hello everyone! I've been waiting for you."

The class gasped in recognition of the person in front of them, who reached out at them with wide arms. Izuku found himself muttering to himself, listing the achievements in recovery of the person in front of them. Uraraka found herself doing a little happy dance, a giant smile on her face as she cheered at Thirteen's presence.

"I can't wait to show you what's inside!"

They walked inside on a pathway which gave them an overview of the area around them. A pond laid in one portion, ruins in another, a mountain side in a different portion as well as an ever-burning fire under it's own, smaller, dome.

"This is awesome, it's like an amusement park!" one of the people gasped behind Izuku.

"There's a shipwreck, a landslide, a fire, a windstorm, et cetera. I created this training facitliy to help you prepare for different types of disasters. I call it the unforeseen simulation joint, or the USJ."

"Just like Universal Studios Japan," another person said from behind Izuku's location in the front of the group.

"Hey, shouldn't All-Might be here already? Let me guess, he booked an interview instead."

"Actually, it's something else," Thirteen said quieter. She lifted her hand, holding up three fingers as she continued her hushed conversation with Aizawa. Izuku took the hint that the rest of his class did not understand and accepted that All-Might must have overdone himself on hero training during his morning commute.

"That man is the height of irresponsibility," Aizawa muttered, turning back to the students. "Clocks ticking, we should get started."

"Excellent, before we begin let me just say one thing. Well maybe two things. Possibly three, or four..."

"Listen carefully. I'm sure you're aware I have a powerful quirk. It's called black hole. I can use it to suck up anything and turn it into dust."

Uraraka nodded violently as Izuku found himself speaking up. "Yeah! You've used black hole to save people from all kinds of disasters before, haven't you?"

"That's true, but my quirk could also very easily be used to kill."

The temperature in the immediate area dropped a few degrees with the serious, cold statement.

"Some of you also have powers which are dangerous. In our superhero society all of our quirks are certified and carefully regulated. So, we often overlook how deadly that can actually be. Please don't forget that if you lose focus or make the wrong move your powers can be deadly – even if you're trying to do something virtuous like rescue someone. Thank to Aizawa's entrance tests you have a solid grasp of your quirk's potential. And, thanks to All-Might's combat training you likely experienced how dangerous your powers can be when used against other people. Carry these lessons over to this class. Today, you're going to learn how to use your quirk to save people's lives. You won't be using your powers to attack enemies or each other, only to help. After all, that is what being a hero is all about – Ensuring the safety of others."

She lifted her hand backwards and tucked the other under her chest, bowing deeply. "That's all I have to say, thank you so much for listening!"

Uraraka was the first to start applauding, quickly followed by Izuku and Iida and then the rest of the class. Her speech was marvelous.

"Great, now that that's over," Aizawa started to say, getting cut off as the lights keeping the dome lit started to flicker. Electricity crackled throughout the walls before the shut down and the fountain in the middle warped and churned into a dark purple, spiraling until a shaking, violently fluctuating humanoid wall of it cut the USJ in half. A single hand emerged from, pulling at the wall of void as if it was an easily tearable cloth.

"Stay together and don't move. Thirteen, protect the students."

Hands emerged from the churning wall, followed by the feet, torsos, and entire bodies of dozens of villains. They were donned in various masks, various sizes and shapes with various shiny, lethal weapons in their hands.

"Wait has the training started already? I thought we were rescuing people," Kirishima made a move to step forward.

"Stay back!" Aizawa yelled, pulling his goggles over his eyes with a deadly calmness. "This is real. Those are villains."

Izuku watched with twitching eyes and a tense, defensive stance as he watched the villains pile out of the vortex. He listened to hushed and panicked noises of his classmates behind him.

Slowly, as if moving any faster would release a T-Rex upon him, Izuku reached for the small pack on the far-right side. He opened it silently, his gaze never wavering from the site in front of him. He pulled out a small orange bottle and opened it with one hand. He retrieved a little pill and closed it tightly, then closing the pack. With a shaking hand, he tossed back the medication, crunching it between his teeth, and swallowing it.

Izuku scanned the crowd of villains which slithered toward the group. They looked weak, frail, their monstrous forms showing nothing which outwardly explained their quirks. Those who's quirk did show did not seem to have any of significance.

Except for three of them. One of which made his blood turn to ice faster than Todoroki could ever hope to. His heart started pumping violently, his pulse points feeling as if they would burst should he be touched in any manner.

"Dad!" Izuku called out. His voice was stricken with a primal, terrified panic. "It's fucking Hisashi!"

"Shut up and stay with the group, Izuku! Med yourself."

"Done."

A villain's voice cracked out, booming and deep. You could hear a smirk as he talked and feel the flames licking the air.

"We were told that All-Might would be here, we even brought a bunch of friends who wanted to meet the great symbol of piece. Why isn't he here?"

Izuku's hands trembled in a form of terror and rage. He had tunnel vision and had to physically be held back by a firm, metal hand digging on his shoulder.

"I want to fucking kill him," he hissed at Iida. "I want to fucking rip his spine out and whip him with it. I want to hang him with his intestines and make him eat pieces of his own dick."

"Who?" Iida asked, panicked and terrified at the sudden change in his friend.

"My stupid fucking father!"

Iida's hand tightened as he pulled back on his shoulder, stopping him from rushing forward as he so clearly wanted to do. Bright green eyes shined murder in a way which terrified the students around him.

A man made of hands spoke up, his voice pushing aside the booming deep one with his own raspy one. The noise he made was grating and Izuku quickly found himself wanting to smash the skulls of the ringleaders together.

"I'm sure if we kill a few kids he'll appear."

"Wait," the man with smoke pouring out of his lips said. "Leave the green haired one to me."

"Thirteen, why aren't the alarms going off?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Is the entire campus under attack or is this their only target," Todoroki asked, staring daggers into the eyes of the firebreather. "Either way, if the alarm sensors aren't being triggered then one of these villains must have a quirk masking their presence here. They carefully chose this isolated facility at a time where a class was being taught. They're fools for trespassing here, but they thought this out. Whatever their plan is, they must have a concrete objective planned out. What is it?"

The class stared at Todoroki. He was stoic and calm as ever, staring at the face of slowly encroaching death.

"Thirteen get them out of here and alert the main campus. Actually wait, if they blocked out signal they probably blocked our regular communications too. Kaminari, try using your quirk to contact the school."

"What are you going to do? There's too many of them! Even if you can nullify their quirks you still work best in one on one and stealth missions, can you take on that many?"

"I'm not a one trick pony, you should know me better than that. I'll leave it to you, Thirteen."

"Dad!" Izuku shouted in panic, watching his adoptive father launch himself over the staircase down the USJ. He wielded his scarf, wrapping the three immediate villains taunting him in a tight grasp before slamming all of their heads together violently and releasing them, dropping them onto the ground.

Izuku watched, breathing heavily before turning around to Thirteen. "We need to send someone out to run to the school before they block us in, if nothing else just to be safe. Kaminari can't get a call out judging by his face and Iida is the fastest. Please, send him out. Trust me."

Thirteen looked back at the kid and the students behind them, weighing the statement before looking at the encroaching villains.

"You have a point. Iida?"

"I couldn't possibly leave you guys here unattended!"

"If you don't go there's going to be a higher mortality rate and so help me fuck if one of the few positive role models in my fucking life DIES out here protecting us when there was something I can do to prevent it," Izuku snapped quickly, pointing at the door. "Go!"

Iida froze, slowly bowing his head. He placed his helmet on slowly and exhaled a heavy breath. His calf engines clanged into existence and warmed themselves up. "I'll be back as soon as I can!"

The deep purple, swirling void of a man rushed up the stairs, his body growing exponentially larger as he chased after the knight running toward the exit

"Oh no you don't!" Thirteen yelled, flicking the cap on their glove open and aiming it at the warp monster. Izuku watched as he was halted, slowly backing into the force of the black hole. He watched in muted terror, unable to scream, as he watched a small portal of void appear behind her and her quirk run through it.

Iida slammed through the doors, the noise reverberating throughout the entire dome. He had escaped unharmed – in his place thirteen had taken a hit.

The cap closed itself as they fell to the ground, their open suit displaying a dark back coated in a thick layer of blood. Izuku immediately dropped to his knees, opening the larger two packs of his belt and allowing the muscle memory serve to patch up Thirteen.

The void monster rose above the class, staring down at them with golden, dancing eyes. "It's a pleasure to meet you, we are the league of villains," the void said, his form wavering and flickering.

"Shitty fucking name if you ask me," Izuku shouted, his arms trembling while patching up the tissue of his fallen teacher, tears streaming slowly down his cheeks.

"I apologize for ruining your plans, I know it's impolite," the void continued, ignoring the angry child. "But we decided to invite ourselves into this haven of justice to say hello. And besides, isn't this a fitting place for All-Might, the symbol of peace, to take his last breath?"

Izuku felt his blood alternate between ice and fire, as if he was Todoroki instead of himself. He felt like he was burning up, but his entire body felt oh so very cold. His vision turned red, blurring at the edges as he stared down the villain.

"I believe he was supposed to be here today but, yet I see no sign of him. I suppose there was a change in plains we could not have foreseen. In the end I suppose it doesn't matter, I still have a role to play."

He watched as Bakugo and Kirishima charged forward, landing a bright, violent, and devastating hit on the void man in front of them. Smoke billowed up in waves as the man reformed, flickering.

"You think we're just gonna stand around and let you tear this place to shreds?"

"You live up to your reputation, children. But you should stay back or else someone might get hurt."

Bakugo rushed forward once more, only for the lot of the group to be surrounded in the black void as portals appeared throughout the USJ and the students around him disintegrated.

Izuku landed in the fire room next to the man with the tail, Ojiro. He swallowed his fear and jerked his hands into his defensive position, fighting to keep the fire from invading his mind in a panic.

"Are you okay?" Izuku shouted out, waiting for the reply of anyone else nearby.

"Kind of," Ojiro said, his footsteps purposefully loud behind Izuku as he protected his back. "You?"

"Fucking livid," Izuku muttered. He heard the footsteps of a dozen villains encroaching on him and felt Ojiro tense next to him.

"We're going to get out of here," Izuku said definitively, "And we're going to punch that stupid father of mine in his face for coming here."

"Wait your father is here?" Ojiro said, his question promptly getting cut off as a mutated villain rushed him. He was sidestepped, and his tail cloth lined him, and he was tossed into the side of a building.

Izuku charged forward, rushing two villains. He socked one of them in the stomach and watched them travel across the dome before turning to the other and watching the green lightening around his leg crackle as it made contact. He too went flying.

"Yeah, fire breathing fuck-wad is my abusive sperm donor, it's a long story."

"Sounds like it," Ojiro mumbled. The two fought side by side for what felt like a few minutes but was realistically closer to ten seconds.

"They're low level thugs," Izuku stated as he clashed two heads together with power and anger such a small child should not have contained. His voice dripped malice and irritation, his eyes no longer a bright green but were a dark, near black gaze of hatred.

"I think the door is in front of me," Ojiro said. Izuku hummed, blocking a weak hit before snapping the arm of the attacker and throwing him aside with ease.

"Lead the way there, Ojiro. I'll watch your back."

They made their way over, dodging fire and falling debris. Each time he passed a pile of burning trash he feared, silently, it was his father. He exhaled and watched as the smoke curled around his lips. He felt a growl leave his throat as he kneed another attacking villain.

Ojiro flicked open the door with his tail, the breath of fresh air a relief to both of them. Izuku sprinted out and slammed it behind the pair as a fit of coughing overtook him. He spit ash from his mouth and groaned.

"Are you alright?" Ojiro asked, rushing over.

Izuku responded by throwing up onto the wall of the fire dome before coughing again. Ojiro slapped his hand against Izuku's back gently. He looked up, wiping his mouth clean before forcing a small smile.

"I'm okay. I apologize. I'm not good with fire."

"Noted, and by the way you were awesome in there."

Izuku laughed awkwardly, turning his attention to the place where he knew his father was fighting. He exhaled heavily, pulling his belt on tighter. He opened a pocket and retrieved a tiny bottle of water, downing half of it before offering it silently to Ojiro. He obliged, draining the rest of it.

Izuku took it back and put it back into the pocket, refusing to litter even the smallest of items.

"I want to go check on Dad," he said calmly before waving his hand in front of his chest dismissingly "I mean Aizawa!"

"You just called your teacher dad," Ojiro said, half heartedly mocking him.

"Well I am kind of his foster kid right now in case you didn't realize from me calling him dad back when he launched himself of the stairs like a suicidal dolphin."

Izuku started walking forward halfway through talking – toward the sound of the fighting and the shapeless void.

"Wait really?"

"Yes, again. Long story."

"Tell me it over some hot chocolate when we get the hell out of here."

"Deal," Izuku said before breaking into a run.

/

Izuku stared in silent terror, watching as Aizawa's face was forcefully lifted by a black, beaked monster with an exposed brain – a Nomu. His eyes dripped bitter tears as the feeling of helplessness overtook him. It then replaced itself with anger, and he felt what little of his restraints he retained snap.

With a loud, angry cry he rushed forward, rushing the Nomu with his fist drew back. His eyes locked on the brain and his fist fell through it. The Nomu drew back and stumbled before regaining itself, the hole in it's brain refilling itself before it locked his emotionless eyes on Izuku. He reached forward slowly.

"Back, Nomu," a deep, barreling voice said with a laugh. "That kid is mine."

"Not anymore, Hisashi," he growled. His tunnel vision adjusted to the man who breathed out smoke and sparks. "Not any fucking more, old man."

His father opened his arms and smiled. "Is that any way to greet your dad, come on, give me a hug. Let's play a game." His voice dipped down and Izuku rushed forward, charging his power and socking his father with all he could muster. He watched him clutch his stomach and fly backwards and a satisfied smirk appeared on his lips.

"You're not my son," Hisashi spat, blood pouring out with the fire in his saliva. "My son is a quirkless, useless punching bag. NOMU!"

Izuku did not have time to think, only time to throw another punch. He stared at the lack of an indent before throwing another punch, green lighting crackling around his arm. He followed it with another full punch, and a violent kick. Soon the Nomu became his personal punching bag as he dodged everything thrown at him. His blood was boiling, and his eyes only let him see one thing.

He had to protect his father, his dad.

He fought with the moves taught to him and with the instincts passed on.

He watched as the Nomu slowly cracked and bent.

He watched as the thing started to sway with every punch.

He grinned, launching himself into the air before jumping on top of him, screaming.

He crushed the brain into the ground, the beak snapping off and the sound of vertebrae crunching underneath his feet.

He laughed quietly, tears streaming down his face as he kicked the Nomu. He slammed his heel down into the brain and listened to the sickening squelch.

"Rest in peace, useless pawn to the other side," he muttered, stepping away from the now decapitated Nomu. He listened for breath sounds, for movement, for any reaction. The Nomu replied with nothing.

He exhaled before turning around, staring his father in the face. His eyes were screaming murder and the wounds on his cheek remained unnoticed.

"Well, father, aren't I just EVERYTHING you ever wanted me to be? I have a quirk, and a powerful one, one that will make me everything you never were. I'm going to be a fucking hero and you'll be six feet under if I have anything to do with it!"

"Oh, you would make the most fantastic prodigy," his father said, his fiery grin doing nothing but angering Izuku. He charged forward and kicked him in the side. He replied with a large exhale, fire dancing over Izuku's skin like a gasoline lit campfire.

Izuku screamed, immune to the pain through the vicious amounts of adrenaline which flooded his veins.

He landed punch after punch,

a kick to his ribs,

and jabs in unsavory places.

Soon his father was on the ground, unable to fight back or speak. Blood leaked out of the side of his mouth and his eyes were a swollen bright purple. His arms were bent in uncomfortable angles and his legs were shattered, spaghetti noodles. Izuku stared down at him.

"I will let you live. Not because you are my father, but because you are not good enough for any fathomable afterlife. You deserve an endless amount of suffering without any escape and you deserve to have your dreams shattered before you."

Izuku pressed his heel to his father's throat, growling and pressing down as his father twitched.

"I am not you, not matter how much I think I may become you. I am better than you in every fucking way."

A hand laid itself on his shoulder and he turned around, All-Might standing there with a stunned expression.

"Young Izuku, I think he's had enough."

"I disagree," Izuku replied. He tapped his heel to his nose, breaking it easily. He sighed and stepped away, letting himself fall into All-Might's chest. He listened to the heartbeat behind him and watched the breath of his biological father falter. He looked at the pool of blood beneath him and the blood of the Nomu, a corpse.

"Now it's enough."

All-Might pulled him away from the mangled traces of what was once a man. Izuku stared at the scene around him, looking at the place where Aizawa had been laying what felt like minutes ago.

"Shota has been moved to the entrance, Recovery Girl is working on him now."

"What about thirteen?"

"Surprisingly enough, not as bad as it looks," All-Might side, wrapping an arm around Izuku and guiding him back toward the entrance of the dome.

"Did Iida reach you?"

"Yes, he did."

"What about the warp guy?"

"Bakugo and Kirishima managed to subdue him."

Izuku leaned heavily into the arm holding him up, his entire body slowly morphing back into lead. He started stumbling and All-Might leaned down to catch him and pick him up. He stifled a cough and ignored the faint traces of steam that threatened to show themselves.

"Are all the villains taken care of?"

"Yes, Izuku."

"Is everyone okay?"

"For the most part, there's no major injuries aside from Thirteen, Aizawa, and yourself."

"Me?"

"Kiddo you got your ass handed to you, you're covered in burns."

"Oh," Izuku said quietly, looking at himself. "That's right."

* * *

The welcoming committee outside was a site to behold. All nineteen other students were accounted for and being tended to by various Pro Hero faculty members as well as a couple of police and detectives which Izuku failed to recognize.

He was set down onto the back of an ambulance by All-Might, who quickly excused himself to the inside of a tent. It had a sign pinned to it but Izuku could not figure out what it was from this distance. His vision was blurry, and his body started to wrack with pain.

"Oh my, dearie," a voice said quietly next to him.

"Please spare me the lecture, Recovery Girl," he muttered quietly.

"Okay, okay," she replied, leaning over and kissing his forehead. He sighed in the euphoric relief it administered and closed his eyes, hardly staying awake from the back of his own personal, fully decked out ambulance.

* * *

He woke up moments later from a hospital bed in an unrecognized location. He was surrounded on all sides with white walls, white ceilings, and white blankets.

The only break to that was the messy mop of hair of his dad, the yellow, giant man bun of his pa, and the skeletal form of his mentor on the seat across the room. All of them had their eyes open, boring into his own.

"Hi," Izuku said weakly, rubbing the back of his head with a bandaged hand.

* * *

Did I say it would take me a bit? I lied. Here's your second chapter in 8 hours. Enjoy, dears. I'll be revising and touching up the previous chapters later today.


	16. Chapter 16

Aizawa exhaled heavily in what seemed to be relief the moment Izuku managed to open his mouth in order to speak. His hand was holding Yamada's like it was the only thing tethering him to the world around him. Toshinori was leaning against the wall by the door, a skeleton of his usual hero form.

"You're okay?" Izuku breathed out, his voice light and airy and lacking any of its usual passion and fire.

Aizawa stood up slowly. The bags under his eyes were darker than they have ever been, and bruises peeked out from underneath a large, white bandage on his right cheek. Yamada stood up a half second later, his messy bun lopsided and his eyes bright red, bloodshot.

He watched as their fingers unlocked and Yamada ran the two steps forward, falling on top of Izuku with care to avoid hitting any wound. His arms locked around his shoulders and he felt the head of his caretaker hide in the crook of his neck. He felt the sobs before he heard them. Weak, tired heaves of his Pa's chest as he cried into his shoulder.

Yamada spoke no words, pulling back with the tears still fresh and running his hand through Izuku's messy, green hair. His touch was shaky, gentle, with the absolute utmost of care and compassion. His eyes held such despair, such exhaustion, such emotion.

Aizawa put his hand on top of Izuku's and squeezed it gently, his eyes examining Izuku's face for the seventh time since he opened his eyes.

"Yeah, Izuku. I'm okay."

Izuku sobbed hard, then sobbed again because of the pain it had caused him. It seemed the morphine drip in his left arm no longer took the entire edge off. His body was covered in burns, lighting his nerves on waves of repeats of the fire he felt.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" Aizawa asked as his eyes refocused into their usual, more stoic expression.

Izuku flinched back at the question, adverting his eyes to the nearest piece of art on the wall. It was a photo of a litter of small, multicolored kittens playing with some yarn. He found himself yearning for his cat, for a soft animal to pet for comfort.

"I um, I got mad. And didn't listen. I didn't stay out of the way and um."

"Izuku shut up," Aizawa huffed. The exhaustion seemed to take over as he slammed his head onto the mattress with a small groan. "Kiddo listen to me. You did everything you could. You sent Iida out to get help because you realized Kaminari couldn't call for it. You and Ojiro protected yourselves even though you were in the fire dome, which by all rights should have caused you to break down and no one would blame you. You then went to where you thought someone would need help and you did your best to help how you could."

"Yeah but um-"

"You killed the creation specifically built to kill All-Might, the most powerful goddamn hero on the planet."

"I murdered someone!?" Izuku gasped, tears coming to his eyes. "I-I don't remember killing anyone I-"

"Yes, you murdered someone. You murdered someone who had no free will and it was the only way to save the lives of those around you."

Izuku stared at his left hand, covered in small wounds and scrapes from the attack. He looked at the bruises on his knuckles.

"I killed a man."

"You killed a monster to save many others, and however shitty it is: you did the right thing by doing so," Aizawa said, once more squeezing Izuku's right hand. Yamada continued to run his hands through green hair, combing it with his fingers and fixing it up nicely. He braided it a couple times before unbraiding it.

"You saved Shota's life," Yamada said quietly, his voice quiet and strained. His hand dropped from his hair to cup Izuku's cheek, staring into his eyes with tired, vulnerable eyes.

Izuku nodded softly, sitting up. His eyes remained distant. Yamada wrapped himself around his kid, his knees bent awkwardly as he sat behind him in the bed. He kept touching him, running his hands through his hair and rubbing his back. Small sobs forced their way out every so often. They all felt so tired.

"Consider us even, dad," Izuku said with a small smile, his eyes beginning to return to their sunshiny ways. Aizawa snorted at the joke, covering his face and looking away.

"Deal."

Toshinori was adverting his eyes, staring at the wall opposite of Izuku's hospital bed, ignoring the feeling jam going on next to him. He would speak when it was his turn and now it seemed like it was. He cleared his throat and Izuku quickly looked at him.

"Oh, sorry!" Izuku said quickly, "I forgot you were there for a bit."

"That's alright, young Izuku. Or would you prefer young Aizawa-Hizashi?" he said, cracking a smile. Izuku did not seem to react, his eyebrows creasing in confusion.

"Oh, for fucks sake did y'all not tell him?"

"Tell me what, Toshi?" Izuku asked, his heart pounding.

"We're turning adoption papers in," Yamada mumbled into his back. "You know, to make you officially and legally our kid."

"Now I know it's a lot at once, Izuku, the USJ as well as a-"

Izuku squealed to himself, wrapping his arms around Yamada tightly. The pain of his burns seemed not to cause him any trouble now that he had something to look forward to.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you!"

"Of course, little listener," Yamada mumbled, kissing the top of his forehead.

Shota, Yamada, and Toshinori could not bring themselves to ruin the now brightening mood of the hospital room. No one wanted to think about the lasting effects of seeing his abusive father, getting attacked by him, as well as his first accidental murder would affect him. No one wanted to have the conversation about their own first murder, their own first fatal failure which resulted in someone's death by their own two hands.

And so, that would wait. The group happily talked about the adoption for as long as time would allow. Yet, even after the fifty minutes together, they could not decide on Aizawa-Hizashi or Hizashi-Aizawa.

* * *

Naomasa Tsukauchi entered a hospital room that hosted a young Izuku for the second time in a year. He removed his hat and smiled at the group.

"All-Might, Izuku. It's nice to see you both again. Though, I wish it was under better circumstances. I'll have to invite you to dinner with the missus one of these days."

"Naomasa," Izuku said. Toshinori looked at him, lifting an eyebrow. "You know this guy?"

"Yeah! He was the detective on my case when," Izuku paused, his eyes going dull before continuing his sentence. "When I was an abuse case. Now you're here to talk about the USJ attack, I'm assuming?"

"As observant as ever, Izuku," he said with a smile.

"Wait, Toshinori, he's allowed to see you like this?"

"Oh yeah, he's cool. He's my best friend from the police force."

"Anyway, sorry to cut to the chase but I could really use any information you guys have about the villain attack," Naomasa said, glancing among the men in the stark white room, lit by florescent lights above and the streets of the slowly darkening world below.

And so, they spoke.

Izuku spoke first, staring past Naomasa as he began his speech. His head tilted side to side slowly and Yamada moved with it, rubbing circles into his back. Shota kept his hand on top of his kid's.

"Thirteen finished her speech and bowed and the lights of the dome flickered, then shut off. The fountain started to act more like a sprinkler system, turning on and off and on and off. Then the warp guy appeared, a black and purple constantly moving mass. When touched he felt like heavy air, kind of like water pressure when you swim downwards in a pool but with air. Then a guy with hands on his face and arms, attached like, like um,"

"They were not his," Shota said. "They were remains of other people glued on."

"Yeah! That! Um, and after Hisashi, yes, my sperm donor Hisashi, started taunting us about how they were to kill the symbol of peace and then hand guy said something about killing kids to make him come, warp guy shot me and Ojiro into the fire dome. We fought low level villains there, escaped, and I threw up. And then I ran toward where I knew Shota, Dad, would be. And I um, punched the giant bird beaked guy with the exposed brain, Nomu? And I punched him a lot. I," Izuku's voice faltered and he sobbed quietly. "I killed him."

"You did so in self defense and to protect those around you, and while I would condemn you for using your quirk you did so under the guidance of your teachers."

"I know, I just," Izuku said, sobbing harder. His chest heaved. He hardly felt Yamada wrap his arms around him and a second hand grasp his own as Shota clutched him.

"I understand," Naomasa said. He closed his notebook and put it in his jacket pocket.

"The rest of you have already given me your testimonies. I'll take my leave now and let you guys rest some more. Please be well."

"Thank you, Naomasa," Toshinori said as he put his hat back on.

"Anytime, again. Dinner with the missus one of these days."

"I'll try," Toshinori replied.

* * *

There was no class the next day. Every student got a break after the villain attack to regain themselves. Izuku's phone kept exploding with texts and calls from the classmates he gave his numbers to and those unknown – likely given his number by the other classmates.

Izuku spent most of the day on the couch in the living room, sprawled over it with Gemini as Yamada and Shota sprawled over the other one. Their conversations were scattered between commercials as they marathoned House M.D.

"I told Ojiro that you were fostering me," Izuku said as Yamada muted the commercial.

"Adopting you," Shota corrected with a small yawn. "And yeah, we kind of figured someone knew. You screamed "dad," when I ran to fight."

"I did not mean to do that!"

"I don't care that much, and I'm pretty sure none of the other students care either. For fucks sake, Todoroki is the son of Endeavor and Iida's entire family is comprised of heroes. No one gives a shit about that and no one gives a shit if we foster you."

Izuku stopped talking at that. A few seconds later the commercials ended, and Yamada turned the show back on. They let themselves get drawn back into the story, each having their own reason to enjoy the medical drama unfolding in front of them.

* * *

I rushed this chapter a bit in order to inform you guys: I made a twitter so you could contact and interact with me easier. Feel free to start a conversation with me. /jaxnixxi


	17. Chapter 17

Going back to school after the villain attack was a mess – every student walked with the anxiety of what had happened weighing them down. Some had panic attacks in the hallway, others had been able to turn the fear and trauma into a resolve to do better.

Some seemed ready to quit the hero course.

Izuku found it difficult to talk that morning. His mind was still reliving the USJ attack like a broken record. He kept hearing the voice of his father bounce around in his head. His body ached, sore from the wounds and burns, and he was fatigued at the amount of emotional strain having killed Nomu had given him.

He had committed his first murder.

He had taken the life of another person.

And he had gotten away scot free.

"Attention," Iida yelled, dragging Izuku briefly out of his spiraling thoughts. "Homeroom class is about to begin. Please get to your seats and be quiet."

"We're already sitting. You're the only one standing," Kirishima said with a tired smile.

Iida landed in his chair with a heavy thump as he slammed his fist against it, staring at his hands. He clearly felt like such an embarrassment at that moment. No one cared, however, and they just let him recover himself.

"Hey Tsu," Mina hummed, leaning back in her chair and feeling it dip a little too low under her weight. Tsuyu caught her.

"So, who do you think is going to teach class today?"

"Well let's see," Tsuyu said while placing a finger to her cheek and staring at the ceiling. "I have no idea. I think Mr. Aizawa is still in the hospital recovering from his injuries."

The door opened loudly, and the class silenced themselves. Mina's question was answered upon seeing her homeroom teacher, a large bandage under his right eye with purple, mottled bruises peaking out from under it.

"Morning class," he said, raising an eyebrow at their startled expressions.

Iida shot his hand up, "Mr. Aizawa I am glad you are okay!"

"Are you sure that's okay?" Uraraka said quietly.

"My wellbeing is irrelevant," Aizawa said with a blank face. His hand reached up and rubbed the bandage as if to sooth it. "What's more important is that your fight is not over yet."

"Not more bad guys!" Mineta cried, shoving his face into the desk.

"The UA sports festival is about to start."

The class let out a collective exhale before yelling at him, asking why he would scare them in such a manner. After everything they had been through up till now the question was not exactly unwarranted. Kirishima seemed unaffected, however, pumping his fist in the air before exclaiming a loud "Lets go kick some ass!"

Kaminari put a hand on his cheek, pushing him back into his seat. "Wait a second."

Jiro seemed to complete the thought Kaminari was having. "Is it really such a good idea to host the sports festival so soon after the villains got inside?"

"They could attack while we're all in the same place," Ojiro stated, eyes harsh on Aizawa's bandaged face.

He responded with a bored sigh. "Apparently the administration thinks this is a good way to show that the threat has been handled and our school is safer than ever, plus they're beefing up security compared to last year. This event is a huge opportunity for students at UA. It is not something we can cancel due to a few villains.

Mineta whined from the back row, trembling violently. "I'm sorry but why not, it's just a sports festival."

Izuku turned around in his seat, propping himself up on the back of the chair. "Mineta don't you know how important this competition is?"

"Of course, I do, I just don't want to get murdered."

"Our sports festival is one of the most watched festivals in the world. In the past people obsessed over the Olympic games and then quirks started appearing. Now the Olympic games has been drastically reduced in both scale and viewership. For anyone who cares about competition there is only one tournament that matters, The UA sports festival."

"that's right, the top heroes everywhere will be watching. This is where you get scouted!" Yaoyorozu said, looking Aizawa in the eyes as she spoke.

"She's right, after graduating a lot of students join pro agencies as a sidekick," Kaminari said.

"And that's as far as some people go, they miss their chance to go independent and remain sidekicks. That's where I see you ending up, Kaminari. You're kind of dumb."

"Jiro that was a bit harsh," Kaminari mumbled, staring at her.

"It's true that a good hero agency can garner you more experience and a boost in popularity. That's why the festival matters. If you want to go pro one day this could open a path for you. One chance a year, three chances in a lifetime, no aspiring hero can afford to miss this festival."

"That means you better not slack off on your training. Class is dismissed."

Aizawa left the room and the class looked around at one another. Lunch would not be starting for another half an hour and they were not to be wandering the halls – which left them alone in this room to converse among one another.

Izuku let himself listen in on the conversations around him, resting his head in his hands. Kirishima, Sero, Sato, and Tokoyami gathered at the front of the class in their own little group.

"That villain stuff sucked sure, but I'm pumped for these games!" Kaminari exclaimed, bouncing on his feet with a massive grin on his face.

"If we put on a good show we're basically on the road to being pros!" Sero replied just as excited, elbowing Kirishima in his side.

"Yeah this is why I'm even here in the first place," Sato said, punching his hands together.

"We get so few chances, we have to make the most of this," Tokoyami said from atop Aizawa's desk, perched like the bird he appeared to be.

Izuku's ears tuned in the to the conversation to his right as Hagakure started talking to Ojiro.

"Oh man Ojiro I'm so excited about the festival! I have to come up with a way to get noticed! Like, maybe a cheer!" she said, bouncing around with very exaggerating movements to express herself more obviously.

"Oh sure, maybe you should look into a shinier costume or something? Otherwise it's going to be really hard to see you."

One more, Izuku's ears bounced to another voice. He listened as Aoyama ranted into the air in front of him, gesturing wildly.

"My what is a boy to do? I stand out even when I'm standing still. That means the scouts won't be able to take their eyes off me!" He nearly punched Koda in his actions. He got in his face, smiling and batting eyelashes.

"Don't you agree?"

Koda, unable to sign at the man in front of him, just nodded vigorously.

With a sigh Izuku turned his head, looking at another gathering of students behind him. Kaminari sat on his desk with Shoji cross from him, Yaoyorozu standing near him, and Jiro staring at her.

"You're so lucky Shoji, you're bound to get noticed with your unique quirk."

"Sure, but what matters is that I show them how useful I can be."

"No doubt you'll make a scene too," Jiro lamented, looking at Kaminari while holding back her laughter.

Izuku blinked lazily at his peers, unable to understand how they're so excited and how quickly they rebounded from the villain attack. He didn't understand it. His mind was still replaying the entirety of the USJ attack like a record he was tired of.

He hit his head into the desk with a soft "bap." He felt Iida turn to look at him from his seat nearby. "This is going to be nuts. Everyone is so excited."

"Well of course they are!" Iida said, standing up and chopping the air in front of him. He soon started rolling his fists in small circles, similar to a way a child might have when pretending to get ready to box with someone. "We enrolled in this school with the sole aim to become heroes! So naturally we're all getting fired up."

"How Iida, those are some interesting moves, ribbet."

"You have to be excited too, right Midoriya?"

Izuku lifted his head, dizzy from the sudden movement as his blood vessels adjusted to the posture change. He wavered a bit before speaking.

"Well of course I am, I'm just still out of it from the USJ attack. And I'm also nervous."

"Deku, Iida!" Uraraka said from behind them, her face brimming with determination and with a grin that startled them. Seeing such a serious thing on such a laid-back girl was startling. "Lets do our best in the sports festival."

"Uraraka what happened to your face?" Izuku asked, startled.

"Seriously what's up? You're normally like the most laid-back girl ever," Mina said from behind Izuku. Out of the corner of his eye Izuku could see Mineta getting slapped by Tsuyu's tongue but he couldn't register why, too startled at Uraraka's display of determination.

"Everyone I'm gonna do my best!" she yelled like a battle cry, pumping her fist into the air. Izuku, Iida, and Mina replied by repeating her gesture and cheering her on. She turned to the other group of students nearby, repeating her cry to them. They begrudgingly put their fists up.

"Are you okay? You kind of look like you're losing it."

* * *

The bell sounded and the students filed out of their classroom and into the hallway, where students lingered or walked through in order to get their to their lunches. Izuku, Uraraka, and Iida weren't hungry enough to go eat quite yet so they rested in a sitting area with a large window.

Izuku hummed to himself, turning his head to look at Uraraka with a casual smile. "Hey Uraraka, what made you want to come to UA? You know, to be a pro hero?"

Uraraka rubbed the back of her neck, looking away from Izuku before answering under her breath and stumbling through her answer.

"For the money?" Izuku asked, blinking in surprise. "You want to be a hero, so you can get rich?"

"If we're going to cut to the chase like that than yeah," she said, scratching harder before looking away and hiding within herself. "I'm sorry if it sounds greedy. You guys have such admiral reasons. I hope you don't think less of me now."

Iida spoke up before Izuku could find the words to. "Nonsense! Your goal is to support your wellbeing which is a perfectly admiral ambition to have!"

Izuku hummed his agreement. "It's just kind of surprising."

"Well you see," Uraraka started with. She explained to them that she was from less fortunate circumstances. Her parents ran a construction agency which had not been getting enough work to support themselves, and how she wanted to be able to support them and help remove the need to use heavy machinery with the use of her quirk.

"I'm going to become a pro and sign with a good agency and make lots of money. Then my parents will be able to live an easy life."

Iida erupted into applause, startling Izuku as well as the kids who had been existing nearby. Uraraka smiled to herself, her hands going back to resting on her lap instead of hiding her face.

Laughter boomed down the hallway, startling them all once more as All-Might pointed at the group. "Young Mi," he coughed and backed himself up before repeating his action, pointing dramatically at Izuku "Young Yamada-Aizawa is here!"

"I haven't told them yet!" Izuku exclaimed, waving his hands at All-Might

"Your last name is Yamada-Aizawa? Like Present Mic and Eraser head?" Uraraka said, her eyes shining curiously.

Iida asked "I recall you calling Aizawa "Dad" during the USJ fight. Are you his son?"

"I mean, um," Izuku started to say, looking at the floor beneath his feet as All-Might lingered behind the couch. "Yeah. Aizawa is my foster parent, well I mean he put in adoption papers and so did Pa, I mean Yamada."

"You have two professional heroes attempting to adopt you?!" Uraraka exclaimed, launching to her feet and hovering over Izuku.

"N-not quite um," he said, looking over at All-Might for guidance. He maintained his smile and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Your teachers Aizawa and Yamada are in a mutual partnership," All-Might stated quietly. "They are adopting him under joint custody."

"That makes perfect sense," Iida said, "I always thought that they had a close friendship and regardless of what they do it is none of our business."

"They're gay Iida," Izuku muttered into his hand. His cheeks were burning a bright red. "I have two dads. They kiss and fuck and live together in the same house and have a cat and cook and things."

Uraraka straightened up with a grin. "That doesn't bother me, and I don't think it bothers Iida!"

"Of course not, homosexuality is perfectly natural and is found in countless species of animals including humans."

All-Might tried not to laugh at his serious response and squeezed Izuku's shoulder.

"I've liked girls in the past and I have a lesbian aunt, I kind of understand," Uraraka said before turning her attention to the teacher lingering over them. "Anyway, what are you doing out here?"

"Lunch," he said before looking at Izuku. "Do you want to join me?"

"Deku did you mean to say you have three dads?" Uraraka mocked.

"I am simply his mentor!" All-Might exclaimed, putting a hand on top of Izuku's head and ruffling it. "Aizawa asked me to keep an eye on him since he keeps getting himself into trouble. Anyway, lunch?"

Iida nodded at Izuku, who slowly got up to join All-Might in the teacher's lounge.

"Sure thing."

* * *

"I brought you here to talk about the festival and the USJ attack. You aren't acting like yourself, so what's up?"

Izuku picked up his tea and set another one in front of Toshinori. He wrapped his hands around his own and stared into it. His eyes glazed over.

"I killed the Nomu. I killed someone. And it's just getting to me I guess. I can't stop thinking that I was the one who removed someone from existence, that I played god. I killed someone in a fit of rage."

Toshinori sighed dejectedly, looking at his student. He settled back in his seat and looked over the kid. He looked at the dark circles under his eyes and the mussed-up clothing. He registered the new burn marks which existed on top of already existing ones. He understood what the kid was going through on a level he did not want to.

Had Izuku not beaten the shit out of his own father Toshinori knew he would have done it himself.

"Listen. I'm going to tell this story once and only once. Every pro hero has killed. Most of the time it's in self defense or it was an accident. Some people are allergic to Midnight's quirk and aren't awake to inform anyone, so they drift off to death right there. Sometimes I overdo my power, and someone hits their head, sometimes we rupture someone's internal organs. It sucks. It happens. You never get over it, but you do learn to deal with it."

"I'm not a villain?" Izuku asked quietly. All-Might laughed at the question and put his hand on his mossy head.

"No, young Izuku. You're far from. By killing the Nomu you prevented the potential death of the entire class."

"It still hurts, though," he mumbled, tucking himself behind his knees and closing his eyes. "I already deal with PTSD from Hisashi I don't want to deal with the added PTSD here."

"Join the club, kiddo. There is not a single hero who lives without PTSD or survivors' guilt. There's no cure for it. Hell, most of the public doesn't even realize it. But we're all a bit sick in the head. But hey, someone's got to do this bullshit."

Izuku nodded slowly, drinking his tea.

"So about the sports festival, what is your plan?" All-Might asked, his eyes shining.


	18. Chapter 18

The bell hardly even rang, symbolizing the end of school, before the entire hallway outside of call 1-A was covered in other students, staring inside of the classroom.

It took Izuku everything inside of him not to cower into the corner, where none of them could see. He did not like the feeling of crowds staring him down. Too many people had cold expressions and eyes which burned.

His classmates, on the other hand, seemed not to think that of the students outside their classroom. While Uraraka may have been anxious it was nothing like the violent pulsing inside of Izuku's head.

"Why the heck are you all here?" she asked while shifting her bag higher onto her shoulders.

"Do you students have some sort of business with our class?" Iida asked, gesturing to the crowd. He seemed to stare just above all of their heads.

"Why are you blocking our doorway? I won't let you hold us hostage!" Mineta yelled while holding a shaking fist in the air.

Bakugo tossed his bag over his shoulder, his cold eyes and blank stare piercing the crowd. "They're scouting out the competition you idiots," he said. "We're the class that survived a real villain attack. They want to see us with their own eyes."

Bakugo leaned into the crowd, his face encroaching on a boy whose ears, and facial structure made him look like a petite little elf. "At least now you know what a future pro looks like, now move it extras!"

"You can't go around calling people extras just because you don't know who they are!" Iida yelled, gesturing wildly at him. Uraraka and Izuku found themselves echoing the sentiment.

A tall, lean boy with bright purple hair and dark circles under his eyes made his way through the crowd, effortlessly shifting between even the bulkiest of students. "So, this is class 1A. I heard you guys were impressive, but you just sound like an ass. Is everyone in the hero course delusional or just you?"

Izuku shook his head violently, finding a good half of the class mirroring the sentiment or looking like they were ready to choke Bakugo.

"It's sad to come here and find a bunch of egomaniacs. I wanted to be in the hero course but like many others here I was forced to choose a different track. Such is life," the purple haired man continued to say, glancing passed Bakugo and looking Izuku in his eyes. He seemed to nod slightly, much to the boy's confusion, before turning his bored gaze back to the explosive child in front of him.

"I didn't cut it the first time around, but I have another chance." The boy tilted his head, looking at Bakugo with an expression of indifference. He seemed to think, no he knew, that he had more power than the blonde in front of him. "If any of us do well in the sports festival the teachers can decide to transfer us to the hero course. They'll have to transfer people out to make room."

His eyes traveled over the calls full of startled faces and wide eyes. This information seemed to be news to them all. "Scouting out the competition? Maybe some of my peers are. But I'm just here to let you know that if you don't bring your very best I will steal your spot out from under you."

"Consider this a declaration of war."

Izuku found himself taken aback, stepping even further away from the door. He did not understand why this boy startled him so much. He was lanky and by all means not very intimidating however the way he carried himself, with such confidence and power, was alarming.

The calm terror was swiftly broken by a boy with gray hair screaming. His face was contorted in anger and his teeth were as sharp as Kirishima's. "Hey you! I'm from class 1B right next to you! We heard you fought some villains and came to see if that was true! But you're just a bunch of brats who think you're better than us! Talk all you want it will only be more embarrassing when you're KO'D!"

"Bakugo you insolent fuck," Izuku mumbled to himself before raising his voice. "You made us hated by everyone here!"

"So what," he replied, pushing his way through the crowd and out of view while the gray haired man continued to yell. "These people don't matter."

Bakugo glanced at a startled Kirishima, the only person in this class he seemed to register as his equal. "The only thig important to me is that I beat them."

Izuku stood there, leaning against the back wall and watching the other class. He scratched at his neck and sighed heavily. Once again he felt as if the world was against him. He was relieved in the fact that he knew, at least now, he was not alone in it. Uraraka shuffled uncomfortable, Tokoyami was perched as usual, Kirishima was muttering about how manly Bakugo was and his close friend, Iida was tenser than usual. He watched as everyone yelled among one another about how Bakugo screwed their image up.

He watched the crowd.

Izuku walked toward the muttering crowd and reached over, grabbing the door. "Please watch your fingers," he said to the people in the front. "You are making me and my friend uncomfortable with your staring so I'm going to close this door until you leave."

A few people seemed outraged at the door shutting on them but the people in front seemed to at least somewhat understand. Their hands moved away from the door and they stepped a half inch backwards as it clicked shut. It clicked again, a lock shutting.

"Well um," Izuku said, staring at the door uncomfortably while talking to the class. "I think they'll be gone in ten minutes, and we can wait it out."

"Thank you, Midoriya," Iida said. Izuku felt himself flinch involuntarily. "I apologize."

"I know it's fine," Izuku replied. "You're adjusting. Trust me so am I."

Kirishima encroached on their conversation, leaning forward in his desk with his chin in his hand. "What do you mean? Is his last name not Midoriya?"

Izuku glanced at Kirishima and laughed quietly, looking away. "It is my last name right now but um, it's not gonna be for long?"

"What do you mean?" Tsuyu found herself asking. Most of the class found themselves listening in on the conversation as their own started to drift away.

"Deku does not have to explain his familial situation if he does not want to."

"Thank you, Iida. But it's okay, no it's okay they um. They will probably find out anyway."

"Find what out?" Kaminari asked, sitting on a desk much to Iida's dismay.

"Okay fine everyone listen up! I'm only going to explain this once. Any questions can wait." Izuku said with an exasperated sigh at the end. He could not find himself capable of looking anyone in the eyes. He ruffled his hair and felt his cheeks turn red as he stared blankly at the end of the room.

"I'm being adopted by Aizawa Shoto and Yamada Hizashi because my mother is dead, and my father is institutionalized in a max security prison. Hizashi Midoriya was one of the guys from the USJ attack, the fire breathing guy. Eraser-head and Present Mic are gay, practically married."

Izuku found enough energy to look up and stare at the many faces of class 1A in front of him. "And if any of you guys give them crap about it, I will personally make sure you do not have a mouth to speak with ever again. Any questions?"

"Is Hizashi the one who gave you all those burn scars?" Tsuyu asked, a finger to her chin. "I'm sorry if that's a bit personal."

"No, it's fine," Izuku said with a sigh, sitting in his assigned desk and looking at Tsuyu. "Yeah, they're from him. The worst of them are on my chest and back but um, I'd rather not deal with those memories right now."

"So, like, is Aizawa's ring from Yamada?" Jiro asked while spinning one of her earbuds around in her finger.

"Yeah! It was for their three-year anniversary."

"That's actually really cute. Wow!" Mina said while turning to Izuku. "Is Aizawa as much of a hard ass at home as he is here?"

Izuku nearly snorted at the question. He smiled and shook his head. "Not as bad. But he did teach me hand to hand combat and he can be one during that."

"Does Hizashi use his quirk to wake you up in the morning?" Kaminari asked. Izuku shook his head. "You would think he uses his quirk a lot at home, but he doesn't. He knows both Aizawa and I don't care for loud noises."

Koda waved his hand from the back in an attempt to get Izuku's attention. Izuku nodded and watched as Koda rapidly moved his hands around, signing. He had to lean a little closer to see some of the detailed motions.

" _Are you doing alright? I saw what happened in the USJ between you and him."_

"Yes Koda, I am relatively fine. Thank you for asking."

"Wait you know sign language?" Kirishima exclaimed, shooting up from his desk and smiling.

"Yeah, I learned when I heard that there would be a nonverbal student in the class. I didn't want him to um, be left out."

"That's so fucking manly! Could you teach me?"

"I would also like to learn," Tokoyami said. The sentiment was echoed by most of the classroom. Izuku was glad the conversation had moved on. He felt his shoulders relax at the overwhelmingly positive support in the classroom as he began to teach them a few basic sign language gestures. By the time everyone began to get ready to leave they had learned how to sign a dozen or so key phrases.

Koda sat in the back of the room, beaming.

* * *

The UA sports festival was two weeks away and Izuku used every moment of it to train his body and keep it up to par. He ran on the beach, the sand creating extra friction and the ankle weights he wore giving him the beginning of a challenge.

He had created a punching bag which would allow him to practice One-For-All without ripping apart. Hard metal shavings filled a ridiculously strong fabric bag.

And Izuku joined many of his classmates on gym outings and got into stupid competitions with them over who could do the most sit ups, pushups, pull ups, and who would win in various sparring matches.

They were all thankful to find out that they would be given training groups to practice in during after school hours. More often than not the majority of the class would head to their allotted locations and practice until the sun began to set.

Izuku found himself bringing dinner on the third day, afraid that everyone was working too hard without enough breaks for food or resting. Shoji opened the doors to the urban training ground, having heard someone approaching. He morphed an appendage into a mouth.

"Sup Izuku, what do you got there? Need some help?"

"Oh, yeah. Can you hold these for a moment while I set up a table? I um, I made dinner for everyone because some of you keep forgetting to eat because of training.

"Yeah of course," the mouth said before turning back into a hand, taking the several large Tupperware containers out of Izuku's hands. A bag of plastic silverware handed on top of it as the green haired kid unfolded a large table.

"It's sticky rice in case you're wondering," he said while popping the second leg of the table into place and moving to the next. "Sticky rice, some diced chicken and beef, broccoli, mushrooms, carrots, green beans, bok choy. There's also garlic and dark sesame oil. I also brought soy sauce, salt, pepper, and pa made cookies and insisted I bring them."

"It sounds good," Shoji said while gently kicking a leg into place. "Pa is which father?"

"Oh, sorry. Yamada. Present Mic."

"I didn't know he cooked."

"He's good at it, and even better at baking."

Izuku took a few of the containers out of Shoji's hands and placed them on the table. Shoji followed suit and assisted with setting it up. Plates and eating utensils were put on the far side next to the containers of rice, followed by the vegetables, the meat and various seasonings, and then the container of forty cookies.

"I couldn't remember if anyone was on a vegan diet, so I made the meat separate."

"I think Hagakure is vegetarian."

Izuku pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket and opened up the group chat the girls had made for the entire class. He skimmed through the conversation he had missed about how cute star nosed moles were before typing his message.

 _IzukuYA: everyone Sorry for interrupting, but I brought food. Sticky rice, vegetables, meat optional, and there's some cookies. I'm at the entrance of our urban battle with Shoji._

 _HornyGirlPink: Sweet! I'll be there in ten._

 _HornyGirlPink: MINETA STOP CHANGING MY NAME!_

 _Pinkie: I'll be there in ten._

 _Grape: You named me grape._

 _Pinkie: Because you are a grape! I should name you Grope Grape._

 _Pinkie: No cookies for grope grape._

 _Zero Gravity: I'll be there in a sec! It's so sweet of you to bring us all food._

 _Sato: Who made the cookies, Izuku?_

 _IzukuYA: Yamada did._

 _Invisible: I didn't know he cooked!_

 _IzukuYA: Apparently nobody does because I just had this conversation with Shoji lol._

 _LordExplosionMurder: Nobody wants your shitty food._

 _Zero Gravity: What?! Yes, we do. I'm starving!_

 _LordExplosionMurder: If you two are going to fuck at least do it in private._

 _IidaTenya: That was quite inappropriate, Bakugo. I for one would like to thank Izuku for bringing us food even though we are all quite preoccupied with training for the sports festival. I will see you in a few moments, Izuku. Thank you for the food._

 _IzukuYA: Thank you, Iida._

Izuku shoved his phone in his pocket before running outside of the urban fighting area. He returned moments later carrying a large armful of foldable stools. Shoji stepped forward and took half of them and began setting them up. Iida joined a less than a minute later, assisting with the stools.

"There's a water dispenser outside and a tea one too. Dad dropped it off with me before leaving. He has a meeting."

"Dad being Aizawa?" Shoji asked while walking past.

"Yep!"

Izuku helped make room at the end of the table for the drinks, putting the Styrofoam cups with them. He took a step back and smiled at the buffet he laid out and the seating.

"Hey Deku!" Uraraka called, waving while running down the road toward them. Behind her was a pair of floating hands, a French boy, frog, and Mina.

"Hey Ochako!"

The rest of the class made their way toward them over the next few minutes with Bakugo being the last one, dragged with Kirishima.

"This was really sweet of you, Izuku!" Tsuyu commented, putting some chicken on top of her plate. "You did not have to do this, you know.

"I know! I just realized um, a few of you forgot to bring snacks and stuff so I thought I'd help and bring dinner."

"The cookies are good," Sato said, taking three of them. He paused and slowly put another back, seeming to realize there were exactly forty of them. "If there are extra cookies would it be okay if I have one?"

"Of course. Pa would be offended if you guys didn't eat them all."

Aoyama ate his rice nearly entirely white, some vegetables on the side with soy sauce on them. Mina heavily seasoned hers with everything there was. Tsuyu ate hers without soy sauce but heavy on salt. Iida plated his like a restaurant and splashed the tiniest amount of it on top. Uraraka piled it full of a little of everything with Kaminari – fighting over the tongs to the chicken briefly. Koda, on the other hand, avoided meat but had a bit of everything else. Sato was happy and received one of Yaoyorozu's cookies and one of Hagakuri's. Tokoyami poured soy sauce on it until it bordered on soup territory. Todoroki waited until the line thinned before retrieving a healthy amount of everything, preferring the beef over the chicken. Jiro and Kaminari both preferred theirs heavy on pepper and soy sauce, briefly bickering over the use of it. Shoji had gone for a second plate and a cup of tea. Sero crushed his cookies on top of his like a heathen and Bakugo seemed to think the beef was undercooked, picking it up and exploding it in his hand till it was crispy.

Ojiro waited until everyone else had theirs, including Izuku, before getting his own plate with a cup of tea.

Mineta did not take a cookie, seeming to believe Mina would chop off his hand.

Izuku sat on one of the chairs, eating slowly and enjoying the company. He smiled whenever the food was praised, having made it himself with the guidance of Yamada.

"Izuku," Todoroki said from his side. "I have a question for you."

Izuku hummed in reply, his mouth full of some bok choy and chicken.

"Are you actually doing okay? I saw you fight your father and it concerns me. Are you getting adequate help? You also killed a man at the USJ and I can imagine the distress it might cause you."

Izuku felt his stomach flip. He forced himself to swallow before he spoke. "It's um. I'm a bit iffy but I'm generally okay."

"The most of this class would be willing to help you with almost anything."

"I know," Izuku said, sighing and looking at his food. "I just don't particularly like asking, I guess. I'm trying to get better with everything but um, I've been conditioned to associate assistance with pain."

"I understand what you mean," Todoroki said, stabbing a piece of beef with a chopstick.

"Are you sure you're okay, Todoroki?"

"I'm fine, what makes you ask?"

"When I asked if you were safe at home you looked away and lied. I'm scared for you, I know what it's like and I just. I want to help you, I mean. I'm sorry if this is overstepping unspoken boundaries or something but I just don't want you to be endangered by those around you," Izuku started to ramble. Todoroki reached over and patted the top of his head to shut him up. He felt his cheek turn pink as he felt the soft curls.

"If I am ever in serious danger I will let you know. I appreciate that you care but you can stop worrying about me. I can take care of myself."

Izuku looked at him and sighed, nodding his head slowly. "I can live with that, Todoroki."

"Shoto."

Izuku glanced up, his eyebrows creased.

"You have everyone refer to you as Izuku, it is only fair that you refer to me as Shoto."

"Oh, okay." Izuku said with a small smile, pink tinting his cheeks at the intimate moment. "Shoto. I could get used to say that."

Shoto shrugged in reply, eating the stabbed beef and staring at the plate. "You're a good cook, you know. If heroing doesn't work you'd make a kick ass diner."

Izuku laughed at the joke, covering his mouth. The joyful music echoed in Shoto's ears - a song he could listen to forever. He was grinning ear to ear and his cheeks darkened, freckles drowning in a sea of pink. The way the sunlight caught his bright green eyes when they opened causing them to shine was breathtaking.

With pink cheeks and a quickening heartbeat, Shoto was lost in the sight of the happy green bean.

* * *

I created a twitter account to converse with you guys easier: jaxnixxi. Furthermore, I hoped you enjoyed this intermission and general cute shit. Next up: Sports Festival.


	19. Chapter 19

Before the passing of time could truly register for the entirety of the class the morning of the sports festival had already arrived. Izuku was awake early, helping his Pa make breakfast and a couple of snacks while he went through vocal warm ups.

Izuku nervously stabbed his eggs, old half registering the news talking about the festival from the TV only a few feet away.

"I'm nervous," he mumbled to himself before taking a bite of his breakfast.

"Don't be," Aizawa said from the floor, drinking a milkshake from his favorite sleeping bag. "You're objectively one of the better students in the hero course. You trained hard, and you've progressed rapidly. You have nothing to be afraid of."

"I know, but I can't help but be afraid anyway."

"You'll rock this house, little listener," Yamada said while putting an arm around his ward.

"Plus, both of us will be in the announcer booth, so if needed our voices are there to help you ground yourself."

"Okay, dads."

"Finish eating. We have to get there early to set up and avoid the crowd of reporters."

* * *

Izuku was not allowed to help set up very much this time around. He got to check the microphone and speaker systems with Yamada, though.

He crawled under the main table and pushed everything in, making sure they were properly there before taping them in place. He taped the wiring to the table and wall in order to keep it off his folk's feet.

Yamada grabbed his hand, hauling him up to his feet with a large smile. Izuku couldn't help but return it.

"Kiddo test the mics."

"What do you mean?" Izuku asked, his eyebrows creased high on his head.

"Press the red button and say something."

"Why can't you do it?"

"Because I want to see you do it. Look, there aren't very many people out there. Most of them are faculty members or other heroes who came to help out or play security. You can take your solo now, little listener."

Izuku nodded shakily, a smile making his way to his face again. He looked at the microphone and gently pressed the red button next to it. He looked out the window at the speakers scattered across the stadium he was soon to be in.

"Microphone and speaker test - is everything working right?"

Izuku watched as several people reached up into the air with their thumbs high. Yamada put a hand on his ward's hair and ruffled it. He felt his cheeks tint a bright red at the concept of having made so much noise.

"Nicely done."

"Thank you, pa."

The early bird reporters started to rear their heads around now. Izuku could hear them. His head would not seem to rest, spinning with the distant noises of reporters, cars, and the slow trickle of people beginning to enter

Izuku ended up helping Lunch Rush move various refreshments and snacks into the waiting rooms. He carried trays of small sandwiches and various other tiny appetizers. He exhaled heavily upon placing the last tray in his own classes' waiting area. He stared at it, shifting them around nervously. He needed something to do with his hands and this was as good as anything.

"Izuku, sit down."

Izuku started at the voice, looking to the entrance and seeing Todoroki.

"W-what are you doing here so early, Todoroki?"

"Shoto," he corrected. "And I needed a break from my old man hounding me."

Izuku sat down. "How are you so calm right now?"

"It's a façade."

Izuku laughed at it, thinking it was a joke. He fell sideways onto another chair and used it like a pillow. "I don't know how you do it, living with the same um, you know, stuff and still having your shit together like this."

Shoto did not answer. He opened a locker assigned with his name and grabbed his uniform. He seemed to sigh a little at it. He was probably wishing he could use his own costume instead. "I don't know either."

The conversation ended as Shoji walked in. A few minutes later Yaoyorozu joined them. One by one the class would enter the room Most of them ended up gathering into small groups and talking amongst each other. Some ran through their warmup routine while others tried to get in a few more minutes of rest. Izuku went to his locker and pulled out his orange bottle, withdrawing one of the small pills before returning to his seat, near Uraraka.

"Everyone get your game faces on, we will be entering the arena soon!" Iida yelled, bursting into the waiting room. Izuku forced himself to breath. He watched as his classmates preformed their last-minute warm ups and offer their support to one-another. Most of them, at least.

Shoto sat in the corner. His eyes stared at nothing. Slowly, in Izuku's peripheral vision, he stood up. He felt his heterochromic eyes lock onto is face and heard him approach. Izuku flashed a small smile at him and he saw, briefly, the expression waver in his eyes. He looked as if he was going to say something, his lips pressing together, before he corrected himself.

"Izuku Aizawa-Yamada."

Izuku's head wracked with the use of his full name, realizing that the falter previously was Shoto correcting himself on his familial name.

"Hey Todoroki, what's up?" Izuku replied nervously, confused at what would have caused this suddenly formal, tense interaction. He felt the bile rise in his throat as the class looked at him and he quickly swallowed it down.

"From an objective standpoint I think it is fairly clear that I am stronger than you."

"Well, yeah," he replied, nodding his head slowly. "Where is this coming from?"

"But you've got All-Might in your corner, helping you out. Not to mention your parents. I'm not here to pry about what is going on between you four. But know that I will beat you."

"He's got what?" Bakugo hissed before being pressed down my Kirishima as he stood up.

Izuku felt himself take a step back and turn his body a little more to the side, his head facing closer to the floor as he registered the words. He felt the statement shake him, having thought of the boy in front of him as a friend. His anxiety now told him that this was false, that the student in front of him had declared him an enemy.

"What's with all the declarations of war all the sudden?" Kaminari asked, turning around in his seat. Bakugo seemed to want to snap

"What's the big deal, why are you picking a fight all the sudden, and right before we get started."

Todoroki slapped Kirishima's hand away from him as it went to rest on his shoulder. "We're not here to be each other's friends. Don't forget, this isn't a team effort."

Izuku's eyes landed on the floor in front of him for a good ten seconds before he found himself able to speak, as Todoroki went to walk away.

"Wait a second, Shoto. I don't know what is going through your head or why you feel the need to tell me that you'll beat me, and yeah of course you're better than me. In fact you probably have way more potential than anyone in the hero course. That is why you got in so easily."

"Izuku maybe you're being a little hard on yourself," Iida said, cutting in.

"Yeah, and us," Kirishima said, stepping closer to Izuku and gesturing his hands slowly, with his palms up – almost as if he was going for a hug.

"No." Izuku said, stepping back and turning his full attention to Shoto. "He's right you guys, all of the other courses are coming for us with everything they've got. We're all going to have to stand out."

Izuku exhaled heavily, his eyes finally meeting Shoto's. "I'll be aiming for the top too."

"Fine," Shoto stated with a nearly blank expression, his right eye crinkling at the corner as he looked down at Izuku. They both turned away and looked at the small TV by the door as it crackled to life, the figure of a blond cockatiel donned in black taking up the screen.

 _"Hey, make some noise you rabid sports fans! Get those cameras prepped you media hordes! We're about to bring you one of the best performances in sports history guaranteed!"_

"Let's go," Iida said, standing up and opening the door.

 _"I've only got one question for you guys before we start this show, are you ready!?"_

Izuku's heart hammered in his chest as he walked behind Iida through the poorly lit metal tunnels leading to the main stadium. He heard the cheers overtake his entire senses and the light blind him. _"I won't let them down."_

 _"Let me hear you scream as our students make their way to the main stage!"_

Music mixed with the cheering overhead as his eyes adjusted to the sun. The changes causing Izuku's head to bound violently. He could feel his pulse in his neck with every frantic beat of his heart. He kept reminding himself, again and again, that this was a place full of people who wanted him to succeed. He had gone too far to stop now.

 _"Welcome back to the UA sports festival, where up and coming heroes leave everything on the field as they fight for a chance to team with a famous celebrity! The first group to the spotlight, you know them from withstanding a villain attack and apprehending them themselves, these dazzling students light up your TV with their solid gold skills. The hero course students of class one a!"_

Izuku looked at the crowds surrounding him. He felt smaller than ever as the crowd screamed above them. He didn't know there would be so many people. He didn't want to think about how many more were watching from home.

"I hope we can still preform to our best with this many eyes watching us," Iida said, glancing at Izuku out of the corner of his eye. "Though I suppose it's another aspect of being a hero that we all have to learn to get used to."

"Present Mic sure did talk us up a lot, it kinda makes me nervous." Kirishima said, visibly sweating. "What about you, how are you feeling man?" He asked, directing his attention toward Bakugo.

"It doesn't bother me at all. It makes me want to win this thing even more."

Izuku watched as the other teams filed out of their respective walls as his father announced their arrival. He felt his heart begin to calm as he adjusted himself to the noise of the crowd and the prying eyes. He smiled at those near him.

"Good luck, all."

* * *

The students gathered together in front of Midnight, who was their chief referee of sorts. Izuku found himself nearly rolling his eyes while most of the men foamed at the mouth at her skin-tight outfit. He understood the dynamics of why everyone would be interested in it, however he was more interested in the reasoning behind his suit.

"Silence everyone!" she yelled at the students, slashing a nine tailed flogger across the air in front of her. "And for the student pledge we have Katsuki Bakugo!"

Izuku felt his blood turn to ice. He knew just how badly this would turn out. He watched with baited breath as the blond walked toward the microphone, leaning into it and looking up at the crowd with distain.

"Morning all," he said with a lazy drawl to his voice. "I just wanted to say, I'm gonna win."

Izuku covered his ears as the students erupted into angry cheers. The crowd above followed a similar suit. The noise became louder when Bakugo turned around to sneer at them, walking down the stairs to the small stage. He said nothing more as he rejoined the crowd, smirking as Iida yelled at him.

Izuku felt Midnight sigh, he wished he had warned her that this would have happened. "Without further ado it's time for us to get started! This is where you begin feeling the pain. The first faithful game of the festival!"

She slashed the air with an upward motion, making a sharp crack as she gestured upwards to a screen. It started fleshing with different names and challenges.

"What could it be?" she mused, licking her lips. It stopped suddenly, the lottery seeming to have picked obstacle course.

Izuku clenched his fist at his side, only have listening as he began to plot out his plans.


	20. Chapter 20

The starting line was infinitely more intimidating when you're staring it down alongside a hundred other people, each with their own drive to personally kick you and your friend's asses in order to fulfil their own personal agendas.

Izuku eyed the students around him, trying to determine the quirks and what they may do. He eyed the tunnel in front of him, the narrow space unable to hold the number of students around him. He looked at the wall to the tunnel and the arc of the ceiling, over twenty feet above his head.

The lights above the tunnel flashed off slowly, one by one.

Three.

Two.

One.

"Begin!"

Izuku felt his legs power up, his muscles tensing as he launched over the heads of the students struggling like a hundred car pileup trying to pass through. He felt his feet hit the wall only a few times before he jumped to the other wall, hoping the momentum as well as his quirk would allow him to continue to travel over the heads of the other students. He heard their annoyed outcries beneath him and the temperature change.

His eyes flickered to Todoroki, who's hand was still shining with the faint frost of ice crystals. He ran along the ice as if it was nothing. The few students who escaped it could not say the same.

The tunnel ended too soon and Izuku was struck with the fact he didn't know how to land in this situation.

He jumped off, maintaining the quirk in an attempt to break his fall. He felt his ankle pop underneath the weight as he slipped on the ice and onto his ass. He handed weaker than he had expected but still did not like the feeling of the bruise he would maintain.

Izuku felt himself regain his balance, his feet underneath him as he began to skate on his ill-prepared shoes.

Bakugo glided right past while screaming, using his explosions as small boosters as he flew through the air. A pole landed near him, Yaoyorozu using it as a pole-vault to avoid the ice. A little behind him he heard Aoyama let out a stream of French which Izuku suspected was a curse. Kirishima was hot on his heels, having broken free of the ice and kicking his frozen restraints to bits.

Slowly, one by one, the students began to break through the ice and sprinted, walked, waddled, or slid on their rears toward the finishing line that was so far away. Mineta on the other hand, bounced while screaming at Todoroki.

Izuku managed to gain rhythm and slid ahead of the other's, his eyes sharp and breathing already heavy. He watched in what felt like slow motion as the robot flanked Mineta's side, raising a metal limb and throwing the grape aside with a distant crunch.

Tall, intimidatingly large robots stood in rows in front of the students, their shadow's casting over the track as their red lights shined eerily.

"They brought back the robots," Izuku stated to himself passively, stopping briefly and adjusting to the dirt beneath his feet once more. He found himself staring the robots in what would have been their eyes.

"That's nice."

With a sharp inhale he launched into the air, taking a second out of his air time in order to kick the robot in front of him in the side of the skull. He felt it crunch beneath his foot and tilt away. He used the momentum of that attack, spinning in air enough to kick another robot. It too crunched beneath his foot.

Once more, the temperature dropped. Ice rose around him in sheets that looked too thin to hold them.

Izuku landed easily but the wind knocked out of his lungs. He coughed for a split second, eyeing the nearly empty track in front of him, and he returned to his quick paced run.

"Class 1-A's Todoroki Shoto is in the lead, followed by Aizawa-dash-Yamada Izuku, both of which easily incapacitated the robots – however not for long!"

"Their individual plans to bypass the robots helped one another," Aizawa's voice mumbled. "By freezing them off balance the pair created a different obstacle."

Had the speakers not been so loud the only thing he would have heard is his breathing.

Izuku glanced back briefly to see the ice slowly shattering as several students launched over the robots, his feet still pounding against the dirt track. Several more students disappeared behind the crash or perhaps underneath it.

"Don't have time to analyze," he muttered to himself, his eyes refocusing on the backside of Todoroki as well as the horizon in front of him. "I have to prove myself."

Todoroki stopped in his tracks, skidding to a stop in front of a deep, long gorge. Pillars jutted up in uneven sets and with various distances, each connected with rope. Missing them would mean falling what looked like at least thirty feet.

He knew, subconsciously, that would be enough to end someone's life here. He also knew that someone must have put cushioning under there.

He stood, staring straight ahead as he watched Todoroki pass it with ease. He heard explosions behind him and the faint yell of his childhood rival.

He exhaled heavily, squatting down and focusing his attention on the pillar nearest to him. He felt the lightening spark through his legs and he let himself launch through the air. He landed easily on the pillar.

Izuku spared a glance back at the slowly gathering group of other students behind him. He started to be able to make out faces, Uraraka and Tsuyu being two of the front runners. He smiled and waved at them briefly.

"Dekuuuu!" fire singed at his hair, the yell quickly passing him. His breath stopped immediately and the world seemed to sharpen.

"Class 1-A's Bakugo Katsuki has second place spot, leaving Izuku Aizawa-Yamada in third place!"

Izuku shot around, his legs bouncing from one pillar to the next rapidly as he eyed Todoroki and Bakugo. Soon his feet were back on solid ground. His legs were akin to pistons, his feet slamming into the ground as faint sparks of green shot out from under his pantleg continuously.

Once more, he was forced to halt. He stared at the circles in front of him, embordering the path in the same manner as chickenpox might have festered upon an immunocompromised child. Izuku squatted down slowly, picking up a small but weighted rock.

He launched it at a circle several feet away, smacking it in the middle and watching it erupt into flame.

He felt his blood pressure rise as he stared down at the path in front of him. He moved one foot, then the other, slowly picking up speed as he stared at the ground below him.

He could hear Todoroki and Bakugo fighting in front of him and he could slowly begin to feel the increasingly large presence behind him. He watched them slowly step over the mines, and he watched as some where triggered.

Students were merely shoved out of the way and back a bit, hardly being damaged unless they weighed next to nothing.

Izuku felt a smile come to his face at this newfound discovery. He turned his head back to the finish line in front of him and readied himself.

"This fire is due to UA. I am safe. This is not because of Hisashi," he muttered to himself before he felt his legs propel themselves forward, running straight through the countless mines.

Soon he passed Bakugo and Todoroki, leaving a flaming trail behind him as his clothing burned. He felt his hair burn. His legs started to burn. He growled in response to the pain, continuing to run despite the panic rising in his throat.

The two who were previously in the lead ceased fighting, both racing after Izuku and calling a truce in an attempt to take down their perceived mutual enemy.

Izuku reached the end of the mines and allowed himself to finally breath, falling to one knee and he started to hack with more force than his legs had expelled. He felt ash rise in the bile of his throat, coming out in heaves as the nausea overtook him. Footsteps overtook him, explosions surrounding him on all sides.

"Izuku," he heard faintly. He exhaled heavily and heaved for breath before another set of coughing overtook his shaking form. "It's Shoto. I'm going to pick you up."

Before Izuku could register more than the familiarity of the voice he was thrown over one arm of a friend and found himself staring down at dirt and frost as he was carried toward the finish line.

The world spun around him and warped into blurry, faint shapes. All he could hear was footsteps and his own breathing.

Izuku lowered his head, allowing the blurry visions to fade into nothingness as he retreated into himself, into a dreamless, overexerted sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Izuku woke up upon being set on the hard ground, the cheering crowd felt muted and the world spun, foggy. He faintly felt hands flutter over his wrist and his neck, then gently pull on his clothing, making it feel less restrictive. He felt numb and cold.

Slowly the noise rose back to a deafening cheer and he finally registered Todoroki kneeling next to him.

"Izuku," he heard him say, his eyes slowly focusing on his lips.

"mm," he hummed, shifting his arms behind him in order to prop him up. "What happened?"

"You fainted while coughing, did you breathe in the smoke of the explosions when you were running through the minefield?"

Izuku shook his head, the motion causing a crashing of pain through his skull. He immediately clutched his eye with one of his hands.

"No. I made sure not to," he said while massaging his temple. "How did I get here?"

"I carried you, you're light," Todoroki said as he rolled his left shoulder, his eyes focused blankly on Izuku's ash smeared face. His right hand shifted from Izuku's ankle to his calf, frost coating both the hand his appendage.

"You didn't have to do that!"

"I don't mind. I still came in second place. Bakugo got in first."

"No, I mean, taking care of me but um," he looked at his leg, the faint tinge of frost coating legs with burns. To him they were weak, next to nothing, but to an outside person he knew they would seem alarming.

"I take it I'm out of the running?"

"Doubtful. Your folks are making that call as we speak. While you passed out they said they're going to discuss how to continue with Principle Nezu."

Izuku fell back on the ground as his arm gave out. Shoto jumped, quickly catching his head before it hit the ground. He retracted his arm when he realized Izuku was fully in control of himself once more and was merely resting.

"So, while I cut the gordian knot on the mines I held my breath, at the end of it I had a coughing fit because of the smoke residue and the exertion. But I didn't panic?"

"No. You did not."

"Okay," Izuku said with a smile. Todoroki stood up and offered his hand toward the boy below him, who graciously took it and hauled himself to his feet. He found himself looking around at the other students, most of which had given them a large ring of space as to not get involved. Bakugo was fist pumping the air a while away, soaking in the cheers and praise. A couple students lingered by the walls, leaning on them while heaving.

Ochako Uraraka was the first to break the space, running forward and stopping just before Izuku. Iida followed shortly behind her, a look of obvious relief in his eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, then stopped. She glanced at Todoroki with a small smile before returning her gaze to Izuku.

"Can I give you a hug? If not that's okay too. You did really well out there! Are you okay?"

Izuku nodded weakly, a small smile forming on his lips before he was trapped in the warm arms of his friend. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, patting her weakly and swaying back and forth. She stepped back, releasing him with a lingering smile.

Iida clasped a hand on Izuku's shoulder, leaning down so he could talk with him easier through the clamor around them. "I'm glad you're okay. I would appreciate it if you didn't do that again. You concerned us."

Izuku threw his head back and laughed, feeling so very lighthearted at the sentiment. He reached an arm out and half hugged Iida. The gesture was returned in a much stiffer manner. However, even though this, no other students seem to want to interact with him.

Izuku figured it was likely due to the protective glares from his friends.

A loud voice busted out from the speakers nearby in a forced monotone. "Principle Nezu has decided to place Aizawa-Yamada Izuku in third place due to his previous actions in the obstacle course, thus allowing him to continue forward in the trials. Todoroki Shoto is in second place and Bakugo Katsuki remains in first. We will be taking a one-hour intermission to check on the health of various students as well as to give them a necessary break. Take this time to go get snacks or merchandise outside."

"My dad is blunt as always," Izuku mumbled to himself with a smile.

* * *

Midnight guided the students back to their allotted break rooms, her whip tied against her hip instead of in her hand. She smiled at the students as they passed, singing her praise of the first year's accomplishments.

Todoroki walked at Izuku's left side, Uraraka walked to his right. Iida was a few steps behind them. Izuku couldn't help but feel thankful that they had prevented anyone from talking to him about it, especially those outside of their class.

The Izuku Protection Squad dispersed upon entering the breakroom. Todoroki found a chair to sit in, Uraraka went over to talk to Tsuyu, and Iida stated that he was going to check in on each of his classmates and see if anyone needed his assistance.

This left him open to interaction with the rest of his class which left him feeling a heavy weight in his chest. His legs still ached, and his head was heavy. He really wanted to just lay down and zone out.

"You alright, Izuku?" Mina asked, leaning back in her chair and eying him suspiciously. "You look exhausted. You should think about taking a nap."

"I second this," Tsuyu said, he finger against her cheek as she stared blankly at him.

"You look like shit, barf for brains," Bakugo commented from the sidelines.

"That is no way to show your concern for a classmate!"

"Shut up, four eyes!"

Izuku smiled at their concern, glancing aside at the couch in the corner. It was suspiciously empty despite the fact everyone was fighting over it earlier this morning. "I guess a nap won't hurt," he mumbled. He was thankful at the empathy of the class around him, tears threatening to well up.

"Yes, please do rest Izuku. You still have more to do in today's quest."

"I know, Tokoyami. Thanks."

"Of course, anytime."

Izuku sat down on the couch, the softness of it a welcome change from today's trials. He immediately fell onto his side, curling into a little ball in an attempt to take up less space, and closed his eyes. He allowed himself to rest, even if it was not sleeping. He listened to the lull of the conversations at the students around rambled on and on about the pressures of today and what the believed would happen next.

It was not very long at all until he heard the door open and his eyes shot open, looking at it. Inside walked a little wobbly Recovery Girl with a support course student behind her.

"Good morning everyone," she said with a smile while looking around. Upon seeing Izuku she wobbled toward him.

"Who's the new girl?" Kaminari asked, sitting up a little straighter in his seat.

"That's my apprentice. She just came along to watch. Soon you will do the same thing with your own heroes, but that is something you will deal with later," she chuckled to herself, "Do not pester her, she is here to learn."

Smiling, she turned to face Izuku. "Now dearie, what happened?"

"I don't quite know, I um. I passed out after the minefield. I was coughing a lot." Izuku's voice remained quiet, trying to keep his story between as few people as possible. Even with his voice as close to a whisper as it could be while still being heard by the old woman in front of him it felt as if it may as well have been a scream.

Todoroki found himself standing by the couch, protectively hovering over Izuku. "He had a bought of cough syncope, not related to smoke inhalation. He was unconscious for eleven seconds and regained full motor control after less than thirty seconds and was talking evenly after about twelve seconds. The burns are mild and are only on his legs, his suit took most of the damage. I iced them the best I could."

"Thank you, Todoroki. I take it your father had you trained in first aid?"

"No. I was interested in it during my free time," he corrected her stiffly.

"That's good knowledge to have," she said before, returning her attention on a small Izuku. He seemed to be retreated into himself, his wide eyes showing darkening bags underneath. His arms wrapped around his knees and he crouched into himself.

"How do you want to proceed, Izuku?"

"I um. I think I just want some orange juice or coffee and to rest here for a while. I think an ibuprofen would be nice, and if it's not too much to ask, c-could I have one of my pills? I'm really anxious right now."

"Any input?" she said, turning to look at the apprentice behind her. She paused for a moment.

"It is generally advised for heroes to take Tylenol instead of ibuprofen because ibuprofen thins the blood, which if wounded can cause more problems."

"That is correct, and now we do what?"

"We get Aizawa-Yamada Izuku orange juice or coffee, Tylenol, and his antianxiety medication."

Izuku flinched at the statement, his heart pounding at the concept of his entire class knowing he's on medication. He glanced rapidly around at the class. No one seemed to care. They had continued onto their usual conversations. He was relieved.

"Very good, now go do just that."

The student scampered off, the door closing behind her. Recovery girl walked away from Izuku and turned to the rest of the class. "Now, who else is injured?"

* * *

Izuku sipped his coffee slowly, enjoying the warmth it would bring to him stomach. Uraraka had settled on the foot of the couch by Izuku, who was half laying down, and was content to keep him company, further warming his heart. He enjoyed the controlled chaos as it encompassed the students, even going so far as to end in a wrestling match between Kaminari and Kirishima over the last finger sandwich.

Kirishima had won. He split it in half and shared it with Kaminari.

"Do your anti anxieties really help that much?" Uraraka asked innocently, leaning back against the couch. Her tone was light and nonthreatening. Izuku smiled faintly.

"Yeah, it forces my blood pressure to lower a little, which gets rid of the racing pulse feeling. It also helps that I take another medication every night to help with my um."

"Your PTSD," Uraraka finished, patting Izuku's leg lightly before rubbing it passively. It was comforting, grounding.

"Yeah."

"You can talk to me whenever you need to, you know? I don't understand as well as Todoroki or Iida, but I'm always here if you need me."

Izuku smiled, sitting up without moving the leg and wrapping his arms around Uraraka. He felt her smile as his cheek pressed against hers. "Thanks. It's appreciated."

"Get a room, you two."

"Fuck you, Kacchan."

"Fuck me yourself, coward."

"Hey!" Iida snapped while half the class erupted in a cheer of "ooooh!"

"Not my type," Izuku retorted, leaning away from Uraraka and locking eyes with Bakugo with a grin. He enjoyed the calmness the medication gave him, the confidence, the feeling of stability. "I like people who can properly communicate their daddy issues through forms other than bitching and with a dick bigger than a pencil eraser."

The class started cackling and Bakugo began screaming. He had to be held back from launching over the table. Uraraka shook with laughter at his side and Todoroki had a fist against his mouth, the corner of his unburned eye wrinkling in a smile. Iida looked startled.

"Who taught the bunny to cuss?"

The door of the break room opened, and Midnight stepped in, her whip crackling harshly right next to a startled Sero's face before she started speaking.

"Alright enough talking about your sex life, boys and girls. It's time to get back out there. Izuku, are you doing alright?"

Izuku nodded, his back straightening and legs swinging off Uraraka's lap. Midnight smiled and held the door open. "Well then, let's go."

* * *

"Forty-two of you qualified to move onto the next round, congratulations. Guard your loins and prepare for the next test: a Calvary battle! Those of you at the top will suffer the most! Of course, that's something you'll here over and over again at UA. Show us what plus ultra means!"

She shifted her weight to her other leg, her whip smacking in the air as she gestured at Bakugo, who was standing right next to Izuku with a bored, ever angry expression.

"Bakugo Katsuki will be worth ten million!"

Izuku's eyes shot over to Bakugo with a small smile of pity while those around him looked at him as one might prey. Their gazes were of predators and Izuku could not help but feel scared for him.

"The game itself will last fifteen minutes, each individual will be given a set point value and they will be put together to reach your team total. Everyone will know how much you're worth thanks to your headbands. Swipe as many headbands as you can to raise your team's score. Stolen headbands must be worn from the neck up, so the more you steal the harder it will be to manage them. And another thing, even if your headband gets stolen or your team falls down you can keep playing until the time is up!"

"This is going to be rough, you may use your quirks as much as you like but there are still rules! Make a team fall on purpose and I'll slap you with a red card and you'll be disqualified!"

The screen behind her switched to a timer, displaying a bright 15:00.

"You have fifteen minutes to build your teams, I suggest you get started!"

Izuku smiled and looked around, locking eyes with Todoroki before grabbing him by his hand, pulling him down to his level. He bounced on the balls of his feet, wide eyes shining.

"They said we cannot make them fall, but not that we can't immobilize them. Who's the best ice skaters in our class?"

* * *

 _Reviews are always welcome - I love to hear feedback. Furthermore, please feel free to find me on twitter and join in conversations about this fanfiction and many others: jaxnixxi_


	22. Chapter 22

Izuku stood tall in front of his friends, absentmindedly bouncing on his toes as his hands writhed together and his eyes flicked between the small group gathered in front of him.

"So, um, plan I came up with is this, Midnight said we could not knock people over on purpose but never said we couldn't immobilize them. I even double checked and asked her to be sure, through sign language, when you came up and asked to join me," he started, gesturing to Uraraka and taking a breath. He put his heels on the ground and moved his hands, one clutching the back of the neck while the other froze at his side.

"Anyway, my thought is this, Todoroki could, toward the end of the Calvary battle, could freeze everyone in place and we could take advantage of that to make a last moment comeback. Uraraka could make everyone's things lighter to let us move faster and float any stragglers which come after us, and either Yaoyorozu or I could be the rider, depending on what you prefer to um, be."

Yaoyorozu nodded at the sentiment, a sharp gleam in her eye as she thought about it. "Not bad, actually a good plan. I'd like to be the rider. If you're a horse we can rely on your speed and resilience to attacks, and if I'm a rider I would have a height advantage while creating things. I'm assuming everyone here is capable of lifting me?"

Todoroki nodded slowly but Uraraka hesitated briefly. She swayed slightly on her feet before speaking. "With my quirk involved, yes definitely. Without, yes, but not for long."

"You can lift me?" Yaoyorozu asked curiously.

"Yeah! I took weightlifting in middle school. I was really good at it, but it was a bit difficult not to engage my quirk sometimes. I had to wear gloves."

"I thought you would have taken tennis or something," she replied, her head tilted slightly.

"Nope, I wanted to be able to lift things. I can probably lift Izuku with one arm."

Izuku took a step back at that statement, his eyes wide. The conversation was cut short by the timer going off, signifying the end of the allotted time to pick teams and plan strategies.

Cheers erupted through the crowd, Izuku struggled not to cover his ears.

"Oh goodie, it's time to get this party started!" Midnight stated while stretching her arms. She glanced up at the booth above the crowds, the faint gleam of the sun off the glass hiding the bodies of her coworkers. The speakers hummed back to life.

"After fifteen minutes to pick teams and talk strategy twelve calvary teams are prepared to go head to head!"

A small click sounded a separate mic being turned on, the monotone voice of Izuku's other father taking over the speakers.

"I see some unexpected student combinations."

"Everyone get your hands in the air! It's time for the UA Arena Battle Royal!"

* * *

Izuku took up the rear with Yaoyorozu's shoes in either one of his hands. On top of his right hand was the left of Todoroki's, which left his icy side free, and on the bottom of his left hand was the right hand of Uraraka's, clutching onto the shoe to keep the rider from flying away. She stood upright, a bandana displaying their points around her throat with her hair let partially down behind it, her ponytail loosened to make it more difficult for those coming from behind to have a clear shot.

Izuku was incredibly thankful that she was so light with the assistance of Uraraka's quirk, it would allow everyone to move so easier. However, this entire emotion was overshadowed by compulsive apologizing repeatedly whenever he felt that Yaoyorozu's rear end came too close to him, which was quite often.

"Thank you for the sentiment but don't worry about it and stop apologizing, think less about me and more about the battle."

"I'm sorry, I'm trying my best not to touch more than I need to."

"Stop apologizing, I don't care. I'm going to take my shirt off and tie it around my waist to make things easier."

Izuku made a little noise of discomfort and closed his eyes. Uraraka giggled to herself.

"You're so sweet, Izuku!"

"Please stop complimenting me," he whispered in embarrassment. He felt the rest of his time smile.

 _"Let's get this party started!"_ the speakers sounded. Izuku snapped out of it immediately and looked past Yaoyorozu's right hip, his left shoulder propped against her right thigh in an attempt to help support her balance.

"One final countdown before the game starts!"

"Are you alright up there?" Uraraka asked, hair shifting as she glanced at her friend.

"Yes, thank you for asking," she replied.

"Three! Two! One!"

"Begin!" Midnight screamed from her podium.

* * *

The buzzer sounded, and they immediately took off, running forward. They watched as the other teams rushed Bakugo, their footsteps deafening against the hardened pavement below.

"Focus on smaller numbers right now, it'll make us less of a target," Uraraka commented, exhaling heavily and looking around.

"There's two class B students along the edge over there," Todoroki replied and nodded his head.

"Eleven o'clock," Yaoyorozu said. Everyone's feet complied at the statement as they ran through the fighting crowd. Explosions sounded loudly in Izuku's right ear, a dozen feet too close for comfort. He heard screaming and threats. He felt his pulse in his ears.

Thirty seconds had passed, and they had their first target on lock. They watched as their eyes widened, the girl acting as the rider rearing back and putting her fists into a defensive position. The rider slipped down her back, one arm wrapping around her shoulders as his free forearm sharpened into a blade.

Izuku could see the faint light in front of him, Yaoyorozu's quirk in action, as a long pole formed. Uraraka tapped it quickly before the rider began to wield it.

Metal hit sharpened flesh rapidly, the horse of the other team finding herself in a sparring match against Todoroki's open hand. Izuku could hardly make out the foul words of the woman in front of him through his own pulse.

A white bandana ran down the pole and onto her hand.

"Now, go! Six o'clock!"

With a brief moment of adjustment, they turned around, Todoroki freezing the ground behind Izuku as they ran.

"Eight minutes thirty," Uraraka muttered.

"Thank you," Izuku mumbled in reply.

"Let's avoid the fighting for now and let them fuss with each other," Yaoyorozu stated, pulling on the sleeves of her uniform around her hips.

They looked around at the world unfolding rapidly before them, the group of over thirty kids attempting to grab the same one bandana. Bakugo launched into the air, a metal jetpack gleaming over his shoulders as his teammates desperately grasped to him. They landed in an uncoordinated pile, but Bakugo never touched the ground.

"Monoma's team seems to be doing the same thing we are," Yaoyorozu said, tipping her pole in the direction of his team. Three bandanas swung around his neck as his team ran along the outskirts of the battles.

"Uraraka, can you keep an eye out for him?" Todoroki asked, making mental note of every step the teams around him made.

"Yes," she replied, her head shooting rapidly to the side of the battle. "A team just fell out, I think it's the one we got the 70 from."

"Good news for us," Todoroki replied curtly.

"Seven minutes," Uraraka said.

"Should we go after Monoma?" Todoroki asked.

"No," Izuku replied, staring at the blonde's team as they paused. He watched as he stretched his arms and looked around, his eyes finally settling on their team. He saw his mouth move and the feet change course.

"They're going after us now. Todoroki?"

"Planning on it," he replied.

"Straight ahead," Yaoyorozu stated.

Immediately, they began running. Izuku felt the sweat bead on the back of his neck and his pulse became background noise to the feet against the ground.

"Stop," Todoroki said quickly, the team halting and Izuku finding himself half catching Yaoyorozu. Ice flooded the stage in front of them, Momo's entire team becoming encased up to the mid-thigh with the ice. They yelled in defiance, screaming at how cold it was. A buzzing noise sounded and the ice around the left side began to shatter.

"Drill quirk," Izuku said quickly. A pole flashed into his vision right after the man exhaled heavily. It hit an opaque barrier with a muted thump. It cracked under the force.

"Invisible shield," Izuku stated, his voice upturning at the end as if it was a question.

"Solid air," the man in front replied with a wide smile. Yaoyorozu jammed her pole into the shield. It shattered like a weak sheet of glass.

"Not very solid if you ask me," she stated as the pole flew quickly to the blonde's neck, through the shatters of air, and snatching the bandanas with the slightly bent tip.

Monoma let out a cry of surprise and tried to snatch them back, wavering in the grasp of those below him as they tried quickly to re-right themselves.

"Ochako, up!"

"Right!" She replied, slapping Izuku's hand before reaching over and hitting Todoroki on the shoulder. Immediately they drifted upward, the brown-haired boy inhaling heavily as they began to float.

Yaoyorozu quickly made a thin, heavily weighted sheet of fabric and threw it down, over the team. The air trapped underneath it and the pile of squirming mess seemed the collapse.

"Sorry Midnight!" she yelled as they drifted over toward a less crowded spot.

"It was accidental, both teams remain in!" Midnight yelled, her whip snapping the air in front of her. The team below them removed themselves from the fabric. Against Monoma's assumed wishes, they ran away from the floating team and back into the fray.

"Five minutes," Izuku said as they started to drift down. "everyone doing okay?"

"I'm alright," Todoroki said.

"As am I," Yaoyorozu replied as well. Uraraka nodded and wheezed slightly, releasing them onto the ground as gently as she could manage.

"We're in second place," Todoroki said. "We could go for Bakugo's team at the end or we can continue to dodge everyone else."

"Same plan as before," Izuku said. "But until the thirty second mark, let's just dodge."

The time passed slower than one would hope while running and dodging teams. Between Todoroki's ice walls and the offensive weapon Yaoyorozu wielded they were capable of keeping the headbands they retained. Monoma had several which ended up doubling their pre-existing score.

They had over one thousand points and became the second largest target. However, much to their pleasure, Bakugo was too busy fighting off the hoards to try to attack anyone else.

"Forty-five," Uraraka said with a heavy exhale. Izuku's arms were beginning to ache from holding the position they had been in. He flexed his hands the best he could while maintaining grip on Yaoyorozu.

"Ready?" Izuku asked, his eyes gleaming at the crowd in front of them. Three groups had gathered in their own battles, unaware.

"No choice," she replied.

"Three seconds till."

Todoroki extended his hands toward the ground, frost springing from his finger tips as the world turned into a stained-glass mosaic of blue and white ice. The crowd erupted in cheers as their peers erupted in screams. They began to run, the best they could, over the ice. The pole Yaoyorozu wielded snatched bandana's off of teams and she slipped them onto her forehead.

Bakugo screamed loudest, irritated at the support girl for struggling to escape the ice. They could smell the burning hair of the support girl from ten feet away.

"Fifteen seconds," Uraraka said, catching herself from slipping by leaning into Yaoyorozu's side.

Todoroki extended his arm once more, ice retrapping the team as Yaoyorozu's pole pressed through explosions.

The timer went off as the ten million points began to fall toward the ground.

* * *

"Time is up!" Yamada screamed through the speakers. Izuku's arms started shaking as he lowered Yaoyorozu to the ground. Immediately he sat down, pressing his palms into his eyes. The dread that had been following them around began to set in rapidly. The pressure was too much for him, his throat closed up and his head spun rapidly.

"We need to discuss the scores for a moment. Todoroki, free the students," Midnight commanded with a whip. Izuku outwardly flinched at the noise and clawed at his ears. He felt his chest close up and his back ignite in pain.

"Izuku, it's okay, we did good," a voice muttered next to his ear, the presence warm and comforting. He felt the hand reach to grab his own and pull it away from his pulsing skull. It took everything in him not to pull away, to let someone help. He knew it was a panic attack. He just couldn't stop it on his own, no matter how much he tried to force it to.

"Breath, Izuku," another voice said from higher location, a deeper voice. It too was warm, comforting. It was calm and caring. He felt himself take a breath with the command, a labored and heavily distraught one as tears dripped off his chin.

"It's okay now, we're done fighting. You'll be okay," a third voice said. He finally was able to recognize the noise of his friend, Yaoyorozu, through the fog of panic. He squeezed the hand only to feel a small, delicate few fingers squeeze back.

He looked up with a heavy exhale, his eyes red and his entire body much too warm for his liking. He did not enjoy the way the world blurred in front of him or the shaking in his hands.

Uraraka gently put a palm on his cheek, her pinky sticking out, and made him look at her. "You're okay. We did good."

Izuku paused, looking at the hand she was holding. He forced himself to nod.

"I'm sorry about this," he mumbled, glancing at Todoroki briefly who was watching from a few feet away, one hand on the ice of a nearby student as he melted the ice along his thighs. He felt his eyes return to his lap.

"Don't," Yaoyorozu quipped from next to Uraraka, offering a hand to help him stand up. He slowly took it as Uraraka's hands fell to her sides.

"Panic attacks happen, Izuku. We'd rather be here to snap you out of it sooner rather than let you deal with it." Todoroki stated. He nodded quickly, wiping away the remaining of the tears as he forced the anxiety back down.

"Right," he said resolutely, a shaky smile on his lips.

* * *

A few minutes later Izuku was sitting on the sidelines with the rest of the classmates. They were talking with each other, about what the call should be about the winning bandana.

Izuku took a sip of the water that was offered to him from Todoroki in a glass which Yaoyorozu seemed to have made. It was cold and grounding. As drained as he felt, he could not help but feel okay again.

"If the bandana is nullified we'll be in first place," he mumbled. Tsuyu, who came by to talk to Uraraka initially, ended up sitting down by the two of them.

"If that's the case that may not be a good thing, considering they seem to like putting those in the lead at a disadvantage."

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of," Izuku mumbled, raising the glass to his lips and finishing it.

* * *

The speakers bumped to life. "After careful consideration and reviewing of the recording we have determined that team Bakugo has remained in first place. In second place we have team Yaoyorozu! Third place is team Shino followed by, in forth, team Tetsutestu! Congratulations everyone in those four teams, you will be moving on to the final rounds!"

Izuku let out a sigh of relief, the weight on his shoulders lessening. He was not in first and he was not in last.

Bakugo, on the other hand, let out a scream of distaste. Izuku did not have to see him to know that he was marching toward him, stomping with every step. The weight of the world returned and made his head swim.

"Why are you looking down on me!" he yelled, leering over Izuku who cowered into himself. He did not have the energy to deal with this.

"Do you think you're better than me, you're not! You're a quirkless crybaby runaway! You're only here because everyone feels sorry for you! Because your mommy and daddy didn't fucking want your quirkless, useless ass. Your dads a villain and he didn't even want you! You don't deserve to be here, taking up my damn spotlight!"

Izuku covered his ears with his hands, his muscles straining as he tried to down out the noise of the yelling. His nails dug into the flesh near his ears. He could feel the blood pool under his fingertips before he knew it.

"Enough!" he yelled, jumping to his feet. He felt the tears well into his eyes as he shoved a finger into Bakugo's chest. He felt him step back and try to slap his hand away.

"I don't think I'm better than you, I don't think I'm better than anyone. And I'm far from fucking quirkless you belligerent, overdramatic child! If anyone is to feel sorry for, it is you. But no one does because you're such a fucking dick. You can't let go of the past, can you? You can't accept help, can you? You can't get over yourself or off your high horse made of nothing but fear that you are incapable, can you?!"

Izuku exhaled heavily, pulling his hand back away from Bakugo. He adjusted his collar in an attempt to loosen the pressure. His voice leveled as he looked at his peer, his eyes heavy.

"When you're ready to talk about your past without screaming, come back to me. Until then please, for the love of all that is holy, stay away from me. The next time you scream in my face you will land in the hospital. There's only so much I can take, even if you were once my childhood friend."

Izuku turned around and walked away, through the lingering crowd, and into the tunnel which lead to the various waiting rooms. He ran into Todoroki on the way.

Instinctively Izuku wrapped his arms around him, locking him in a very tired, very tight, very needed embrace.

* * *

 _I apologize for my absence. I promise this is not on hiatus._


	23. Chapter 23

Todoroki Shoto did not react incredibly well to being embraced. However, considering the look on his friends face at this moment he would let it slide.

He stood there in shock initially, looking down at the mess of curled green hair and the smudged dirt and scrapes which littered his exposed skin. He could not see it, but he knew that under his replacement pants there were still burns tracing up his legs in a splotched mixture of first and second degree burns.

It look Shoto a moment to bring himself to move, but eventually his arms wrapped around Izuku's shoulders. His colder hand gently rubbed circles into his upper arm, over mottled bruises.

"Did you have something you wanted to say, or do you just want to stand here and hug me?" Shoto asked as his eyes flickered over

"Stand." Izuku replied curtly, his arms squeezing even tighter. His face was buried into Shoto's shoulder, his voice muffled in the fabric. He felt the smaller boy's heavy, shaking exhale as he prepared to pull away.

"I'm sorry about that, I don't know what got into me," Izuku said, looking at the floor and pulling at his shirt's sleeves nervously.

"We have over fifty minutes of lunch break remaining," Shoto said, changing the topic for Izuku.

"When did lunch get called?"

"Around the time you and Bakugo got into a screaming match."

"Oh," Izuku said, his arms falling to his side as he turned toward the entrance to the tunnel they were hiding it. He watched as the remaining traces of the students began their walk toward the cafeteria. He rubbed his eyes.

"We should probably get something to eat soon, the cafeteria is going to be packed."

"Your quirk makes no sense to me," he said, cutting off any thoughts Izuku might have had. He lifted his hand to his face and looked at it, flexing each finger.

Izuku startled at that question, taking a step back and looking up at Shoto's distant expression. "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"I have not met your mother, but your father had a fire quirk. Women with strength-based quirks such as yours is rare, which leads me to wonder where you inherited your quirk from."

"It's hard to explain," Izuku started, hesitating before opening his mouth to continue.

"Is there any chance you could be a secret love child of All-Might?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowed as he looked at Izuku's hand. His absentminded fidgeting ceased immediately.

"What? No!" Izuku said, his face bright pink and eyes widening at the accusation. His hands waved in front of him as if to shove away the theory. They came to rest at his sides.

"I'm not his son, that would be neat though. But no, my quirk was from my grandfather on my mother's side, my mom had telekinesis like her mother, but none of that matters anymore since they're all dead."

Shoto seemed to faulter at the last few words Izuku said. However, the shorter kid seemed unphased by it.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Oh, don't be," he said, his tone oddly light while his eyes flickered around nervously. "Realistically speaking, anything of an afterlife would beat having been married to Hisashi. I was not the only one abused by him. He didn't discriminate with his punches."

Shoto shifted on his feet, his eyes downcast. Despite his calm demeanor and his tendency to be prepared for nearly anything, this was not something he had anticipated. The brain of his peer scared him. He was intelligent and observant. His green eyes had a depth to them, a constant underlying cold and analytic nature which comes with those who experienced trauma. And, yet despite all he had clearly been through, he was well spoken and could communicate his thoughts efficiently.

Shoto kicked the concrete floor weakly. "I was going to monologue about how, due to your connection with All-Might and me being the son of Endeavor that would make us enemies but now that seems tasteless."

"What do you mean?' Izuku asked. He blinked innocently up at Shoto for a moment before sitting down. He absentmindedly rubbed his legs, bright, green, all-seeing eyes remaining on his friend's face. Soon Shoto was sitting down as well.

"You have All-Might in your corner, as well as Aizawa and Yamada. This makes you the trainee of the number one hero. I am the son of Endeavor, and am the trainee of the number two hero, which would make us enemies. Due to your connection with him I have even more of a reason to beat you."

"I disagree," Izuku said certainly. He looked Shoto in the eyes as his hands stilled. He seemed so serious, calculating.

"You don't want to consider me an enemy from what I understand, you consider me a friend. And though we may eventually fight for popularity, assuming we both are among the top ranks as heroes, that would not inherently make us enemies. We fight for the same purpose, so it would be incredibly counterproductive to do so."

"I get where you're coming from, but there's more to the story than you see."

Izuku nodded slowly, closing his eyes and resting his chin on his knees. "I'm listening, just resting my eyes."

"My old man is ambitious, he aims for the top. He used his power to make a name for himself as a hero, but he was never able to best All-Might. So to him, the symbol of peace is living proof of his failure. He's still at it though, trying to take down All-Might: one way or another."

"I'm not really sure what you're getting at," Izuku said, his eyes flicking open and looking at Shoto, who was sitting cross legged in front of him. His eyes were downcast, and his hands fidgeted together passively. "What are you trying to tell me, Shoto?"

"Have you ever heard of quirk marriages?"

Izuku shifted back a little, eyes slightly wider and eyebrows creasing in concern. He studied his friend's face quickly, the nervous expression, the fidgeting, the tense muscles in his shoulders even as they were resting.

"It became a problem after the first few generations of superpowers began widespread, there were those who sought out powerful mates solely for the intention of creating powerful children. Many people were forced into relationships. They were simply viewed as old fashioned arranged marriages, but clearly it was unethical. My father not only has a rich history of accomplishments, but plenty of money to throw at his problems. He bought my mother's relatives to get his hands on her quirk, and now he's using me to usurp All-Might."

Izuku watched, shocked at the story, as Shoto's face showed rage and annoyance, eyes burning bright with seething hatred and disgust at his father's actions. His fists were tight, and he hunched over himself. "It's so annoying, I refuse to be a tool for that scumbag."

"In every memory of my mother I only see her crying," he raised his left hand, looking at it before putting it against the large burn mark which marred his face in two. "I remember she called my left side unbearable, before she poured boiling water on my face."

Izuku inhaled sharply, looking away and scratching the back of his neck. He felt his chest clench violently as he resisted the urge to seek out the bastard excuse of a family his friend had.

"That's why I'm going to pick a fight with you, to prove to him I can get to the top without having to rely on his damn fire quirk. You see?" his hand dropped as he growled under his breath. "I'm going to show him I reject his power – and I can take first place without using it."

Shoto exhaled heavily, shifting so he was sitting on one knee while the other propped his arms up. "It's clear you're being assisted by All-Might, so no matter how hard you come at me in the future I will defeat you with only my ice side. I can assure you of that."

Izuku nodded slowly, mirroring Shoto's actions so that he was sitting on one of his legs. He keened at it and shifted back to his original position. His friend looked concerned.

"I understand now, thank you for telling me," Izuku started to say, his hands resting behind him as he leaned back. "We both had shitty starts to our lives, we both have tragic backstories which we need to overcome, and we're both aiming for the number one spot. Which means we are both going to have to fight each other more than once."

Izuku seemed to have figured it all out, his eyes certain of a future which Shoto could not fully anticipate. "We're both going to be friendly rivals, and though we're fighting in one aspect I do want you to be fully aware that I consider you a good friend, and even if we fight with everything I want you to remember that to me your friendship is going to come first."

Shoto blinked at that, astounded at Izuku's words. He had just declared what would most likely be a never-ending war on him and he replied by saying he was looking forward to it, and that he considered him a good friend above anything else.

Izuku let a small smile fade onto his face, his eyes drifted downward to his legs, enclosed under thin gym pants. "I suppose I should tell you my story too, since you trusted me."

"You're under no obligation to," Shoto replied quickly.

"I know, I just would like to give you the same um, courtesy."

Izuku leaned back against the concrete wall, closing his eyes and thinking for a moment. He allowed the silence to rest, existing in the comforting presence of Shoto and the trust of their current position. He listened to his friend breath for a few moments before finally finding the proper words.

"My father, Hizashi, was a villain. He did not have some noble purpose. He just enjoyed the feeling of harming people, the power and control it gave him. After forcing my mother to have me I became his favorite subject to vent his frustrations, to use his quirk on. I don't know why she didn't run away sooner, but she didn't. And eventually Hizashi ended up killing her."

Izuku exhaled heavily, his left arm grabbing the back of his shirt in a first and pulling it over his head. He lowered his knees, allowing his marred, damaged torso to be seen by Shoto. He watched as his eyes widened and an undertone of rage cloud his duel colored eyes.

"Each scar has it's story, and I can probably recap them all in detail. When he got bored of fire he'd peel my skin off slowly, just to watch my muscles spasm and hear me scream. I never did get to defend myself. He was always stronger than me, always more prepared."

Izuku set the shirt to his side, exhaling heavily. He laughed quietly and shook his head. He ignored the clenching in his chest. "I think that's why I snapped at the USJ, to be honest. I finally had more control than he did, for once. It terrifies me, really, to think that I contain his genetic code in every cell of mine. I don't like knowing that I'm prone to torturous outbursts, that I'm capable of killing a man with no effort. I don't like knowing that I have killed a man, even if that man was a Nomu who was incapable of anything similar to a cohesive life."

Shoto nodded, his mouth tightly closed as he listened. His fists were tight, and he felt this unmistakable urge to protect his peer, and to be protected by them. He wanted to fight alongside him and reach the top with him. He wanted them both to reach their goals with one another, to recover from their trauma. He exhaled heavily, hoping it would release some of the feeling.

"I don't like living with PTSD. I hate fire," Izuku muttered to himself. "I hate fire and explosions and I hate panicking whenever I deal with them. I hate the way it burns and the noise it makes."

"I know what you mean," he replied with a faint, tired smile.

The feeling did not lessen.


	24. Chapter 24

In a silence that bordered on uncomfortable Shoto and Izuku walked to the cafeteria. The crowd above them seemed to thin a little, most of the spectators leaving to get food from the venders outside of the seating of the arena.

The line had thinned by the time they arrived but so had the food choices. They took what they could of what was offered and found seats along a wall, their shoulders nearly brushing against each other as they ate their lunch, listening to the banter of those around them as they speculated on who would be fighting against who else. Izuku took this time to take note the quirks around him, those of Class 1B's students who had continued on with the rest.

Izuku studied Ibara, the woman with thorn covered vines for hair as she sat silently, her chopsticks making the faintest noise when she picked up the bits of her lunch. He recalled that the vines were her quirk and speculated that she would be able to manipulate them, growing them at will. He quite respected the way a quirk like that could be used and wondered how easily the vines were damaged.

His eyes wandered to a quieter, tenser man who was sitting near Ibara. He seemed to be done eating and was listening in to the conversations near him. His quirk's details remained unknown to Izuku. His body did not show any alterations which would hint at it. The only thing he would recall was that debris he touched flew away from him, and toward anyone else he had touched. He was a curious, silent man and Izuku could only wonder what his quirk truly was.

A skeleton-like man paced slowly against a wall, stretching his arms. This was a man who Izuku knew of, Juzo having been recommended into UA along very few others. His quirk was softening, and he was adept at it. He managed to stop Bakugo twice during the previous battle and that fact startled Izuku. Should he have to face Juzo he would need to think up a more adept plan – as the next arena would not have other surfaces for him to dodge with by leaping upon.

Nirengeki was a chubby man, his personality making him appear smaller than he truly was. He looked consistently concerned and his quirk, something along the lines of amplifying an impact, was not something Izuku fully knew how to deal with. He would be unable to beat him with brute force unless he wished to feel his own punches. He would likely refer to using wrestling techniques, as they could theoretically overwhelm him without much amplification.

Mei Hatsume was the only outlier, not having been in class 1B. She neither possessed a defensive or an offensive quirk which she was to capitalize on - but instead guarded a suitcase twice the size of her. It was filled to the brim with electronic and robotic machinery which she had cultivated. She, to Izuku, was someone to befriend in the future. Her talents for engineering would undoubtably be an asset to him as he continues on his path. However, should he fight her, he was afraid of breaking any creation of her hard work.

"You okay?" Shoto asked quietly before taking a bite of his lunch. Izuku started at the question in his ear, feeling the breath move.

"Yeah! Sorry, zoned out there," Izuku replied swiftly, taking a bite of his neglected food.

Shoto shrugged, his head turning away from his friend and back to the groups in front of him. Even though he was more relaxed than during their previous conversation, his hunched shoulders were as tense as boulders. Izuku found himself putting a soft hand on his back.

"What about you? Are you alright? You seem stressed."

Shoto seemed to laugh internally at the question, his mouth quirking up at the corner as he exhaled. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I think the fact my old man is near is getting to me."

"I can understand that," Izuku said, his hand subconsciously rubbing Izuku's back as he spoke. His fingers glided easily over his shoulder blades, over slim muscle and knots. He had to hold himself back from working on them, from trying to ease his tension. It wasn't his place and he did not want to overstep. He did not want to lose Shoto's friendship.

The silence stretched a bit longer before Izuku retreated his hand back into his lap. He needed to say something, anything, to break the lull in conversation which he had created.

"Have you ever gotten a massage, Shoto?"

Izuku keened at his own words, at the fact that he was unable to change the topic. He covered his mouth with his fist and looked away, hunching into himself.

"Yes, I have. Why?"

"Um," Izuku stuttered for a moment before pausing, regaining himself. Words came out much too quickly and he began rambling. "Your back has a lot of knots, and I was wondering if they bothered you. I know how to give a massage, Pa has been teaching me. I get muscle knots a lot in my shoulders and it makes fighting a bit more difficult and when they're gone everything is easier. It also eases stress and you seem stressed. I'm rambling; I'm sorry."

Shoto nodded slowly and took a bite of his lunch. His eyes seemed distant briefly, lost in thoughts. Izuku felt his heart clench and he desperately wished he had said anything else at all. He wished he had dropped this topic in entirety instead of talking and making it worse.

"Did you want to give me a massage, Izuku?" he asked, his voice upturned in what sounded like amusement.

"Yeah, kind of."

Shoto took the last piece of his lunch in his chopsticks and finished it off, standing up to put the paper plate into the recyclable bin a few steps away. He returned to his previous seat, next to Izuku, and sat with his back to him.

"Okay then, go ahead"

Shoto Todoroki knew he was touch starved since the first contact he made with the smaller boy. He enjoyed the warm feeling the child caused him. He enjoyed the feelings of comfort and safety and the calm which even a mere glance would give him. He enjoyed the feeling of friendship, of true feelings of equal power and a rivalry which would never sour or end in a foreseeable mess of pain.

Shoto reveled in the warm hands across his back, of the thumbs rubbing away the stiff knots at the base of his skull. He enjoyed the gentle humming and the way the stressed ebbed away with the rest of the world. He felt his shoulders release and his heart warp into something warmer, fuzzier.

If this is what friendship felt like, then Shoto would have to open up to more people in his life.

* * *

The screen by the door lit up with a small hum. Heads turned toward it and immediately formed a stamped. A graph was displayed on it, showing a map of who would be displaying who on their first rounds.

Eventually, Iida's comparatively large body made it to the front of the crowd. His hand shot up with care to avoid hitting anyone crowded around him. He yelled out the battle pairings.

"First round will be Todoroki Shoto against Aoyama Yuga."

"Second round will be Mina Ashido against Yaoyorozu Momo."

"Third round, Ibara Shiozaki against Yosetsu Awase."

"Fourth round, Juzo Honenuki against Nirengeki Shoda."

"Fifth round, Hitoshi Shinso against Aizawa-Yamada Izuku."

"Sixth round, Bakugo Katsuki against Uraraka Ochako."

"Seventh round, Hatsume Mei against Ojiro Mashirao."

"Eighth round, Tetsutetsu against Kirishima Eijiro."

Upon finishing that he turned on his heel and weaved out of the pile of bodies which was slowly dispersing. A support student yelled out a confirmation that what Iida said was what the screen had shown. A few people called out their thanks.

Izuku nodded to himself as his eyes flicked over to Shinso. He was walking away from the screen and toward an empty seat. He kept his eyes forward as if to ignore Izuku. He did his best not to take it personally, but the lack of communication stressed him out. He had become accustomed to talking through things over the last few months and the cold shoulder was particularly disconcerting.

"I suppose I should get ready," Shoto mumbled. Izuku retracted his hands which had continued to absently work away the muscle knots as if he had been burned. Shoto stood up and Izuku quickly followed.

"I'll come out to watch you!" he said, a few paces behind. A few other people seemed to have the same idea and began to drift toward the door, and into the stands which had been saved for the students.

"Thanks," he said, stretching and rolling his shoulders as he walked the hallway. He seemed to be smiling faintly at the increased mobility. "It won't be much of a show, though."

"I know," Izuku said as he smiled sheepishly toward the ground. "Truth be told, I just want to see you fight."

Shoto nodded but Izuku didn't see it. He merely accepted the comfortable silence. His heart pulsed with every step he and Shoto took, his cheeks turning a bright pink. He felt a great deal of admiration for the man walking in front of him but could not find the words to express it, or even knew if he should express it.

He pressed his palm against his chest and exhaled heavily, turning the corner away from Shoto and into the stands.

* * *

The fight was just as quick as Izuku has speculated it would be, but he didn't expect it to be so blatantly one sided. He, along with the entire crowd, were absolutely stunned by the absolutely massive extent of pale blue, spikes of ice which had shoved Aoyama outside of the bounds: where he laid, rubbing his damaged butt and ego.

Shoto, after cleaning up the ice with his fire which once again stunned the masses, made his way into the stands. The cheers started up again once he arrived, words of praise flying overhead. He waved them off and sat in the empty seat behind Izuku.

Aoyama was nowhere to be seen.

The second round began only a few minutes later, Mina and Yaoyorozu shaking hands briefly before returning their respective sides of the ground. Upon the buzzer's call Yaoyorozu shucked her shirt off, dodging Mina as she rushed forward with palms dripping full of acid. The shirt dropped to the ground and a pole formed out of Yaoyorozu's abdomen. She wielded it with skill, using it to smack Mina's wrist away when she tried to throw another hand.

The battle continued in a manner similar to this for a good thirty seconds, the girls dancing around in the dirt with a slowly corroding metal pole. They slowly pressed each other toward the sidelines, spinning around each other methodically while trying to get the last push in.

Eventually, it was Yaoyorozu who won. While Mina charged in an attempt to give Yaoyorozu one final shove over the line she was sidestepped, and a pole jabbed into her back. She stumbled over with a quiet cuss before being pulled back up, Yaoyorozu giving her another handshake before walking off to retrieve her discarded shirt.

She waved up at the crowd while walking back toward the tunnel which would lead her upward into her stands, back to her class. Mina was only a few steps in front of her.

Ibara Shiozaki overwhelmed Yosetsu Awase, her vines encasing him and launching him over the sidelines.

Juzo Honenuki moved forward without fighting, Nirengeki having dropped out for unknown personal reasons.

However, that was all Izuku got to appreciate, as after he was up next. He refrained from taking his medication despite how his body ached for it, knowing that if he took too much more he would risk his blood pressure dropping too low – despite feeling his pulse in every part of his body.

He vaguely heard his class wishing him luck as his feet moved automatically down the staircase and down the hall. However, his heart stopped pulsing so violently. This was something he had been trained to do and that he knew he was good at.

Izuku was the first on the ground, Shinso was a couple steps later. He tried to talk with him, his voice calm and almost welcoming. However, as much as Izuku wanted to respond, he could not. His throat had closed up and he was focusing too much on breathing.

Shinso looked mildly distressed at the lack of a response. This was not lost on Izuku.

The buzzer sounded as Midnight gave the call. Izuku felt his legs rush forward and the faint lightening crackle around his ankles. Shinso stepped a half back, turning on his heels at the last second. Izuku flipped around on a dime and charged once more, his stance low and steady. He saw the way his feet changed and anticipated his move, preventing him from dodging as he tackled him, easily pinning him to the ground.

With his legs pinning him down, arms caught in an uncomfortable grasp at his side, and his back arched painfully – Shinso was subdued.

Shinso struggled, trying to use his height to his advantage but his height paled in comparison to the strength Izuku had with one for all and Aizawa's training. Izuku felt himself smile faintly, almost apologetically, before he picked his opponent up and threw him over his back. He drifted through the air in what felt like slow motion, Izuku's hands shaking as he turned around, anticipating Shinso to charge him in return.

Shinso landed over the line, sitting down and staring at the small boy in front of him. His eyes were wide in surprise, stunned. His hands were trembling as he pushed himself up. Izuku met him halfway, offering his hand for Shinso to shake.

"I was born with a quirk unideal for the opening exams," Shinso said, accepting the hand and shaking it. He seemed to ignore the crowd. Izuku nodded softly, gesturing toward the tunnel they would both have to exit toward. Shinso took the hint, letting go of Izuku's hand and starting on his way.

"If someone replies to me I can control their actions," he stated passively to Izuku, who was keeping pace with him while Midnight called out the next match's contestants.

"Why do you want to become a hero?" Izuku asked softly. He felt bad for not even giving him a chance. It wasn't even intentional.

"I can't control what I want to be," he responded quickly, looking up at the cheers of his classmates. They seemed to support him, even if he had failed so spectacularly.

"I understand that," he replied. "I apologize for not giving you a chance."

"Don't," Shinso replied quickly, his head snapping over to look at him. "Just don't lose you hear me? I'd rather lose to the guy who scored first than anything else."

Izuku snorted in laughter, nodding his head. "Yeah, I guess I can understand that. Hell, if you were put against Bakugo you would have won in a heartbeat. That would have been a sight."

"Bakugo is the loud blond kid, right?"

Izuku nodded, holding open the door to the stands, Shinso walking passed him.

"Yeah, I would have kicked his ass, wouldn't I? I guess that the cards just screwed me over again. Doesn't mean I won't uproot one of you guys and take your spot from you, though."

"Good luck with that," Izuku said as they separated. He truly did wish the boy the best of luck but at the same time he was thanking everything which could be holy that his throat had closed up at the last second.

* * *

Uraraka shook slightly as she walked passed Izuku, following a storming Bakugo.

"Good luck!" he called. The sentiment was quickly echoed by the better part of his class. She smiled at the wishes and waved as the door closed.

The buzzer sounded and Uraraka charged Bakugo. An explosion sounded, and rubble formed. She jumped from boulder to boulder and charged him again. Izuku found himself petrified at the concept of being Uraraka in that situation.

This continued, Uraraka not landing so much as a single hit as Bakugo set off explosion after explosion and she was tossed backwards. The stands began to jeer at midnight, yelling at her to stop the match. They feared for the girl on the stands, but they did not register her plan.

Slowly the rubble lifted and overtook the better part of the field, dotting the air like stars. She threw them all forward with a gesture and Bakugo screamed in rage, having not anticipated the girl from pulling a fast one on him, of all people.

However, the rubble was not enough to stop him. Bakugo's face was littered with scratches and marks from the shrapnel but it was nowhere near enough to stop him.

Uraraka fell to the ground in exhaustion, heaving. That was her only plan and it had backfired. She had taken too much damage to continue, even if there was a plan B.

Bakugo had won.

Midnight called the match and walked into the middle of the field, helping Uraraka to her feet and guiding her back toward the tunnel – where medical girl and a support student where waiting for her.

The final round was impromptu, Tetsutetsu and Kirishima fighting tit for tat for nearly twenty minutes before they fell to the ground in mutual exhaustion. Their quirks, personalities, and fighting styles were too similar for one to best the other.

His father's voice through the speakers signaled the end of the rounds and the beginning of another thirty-minute rest period.

* * *

 _I apologize, this isn't my best writing at all. I just wanted to get something out here because I was falling so behind._


	25. Chapter 25

Izuku yawned as he sat down, holding a hand against his neck and checking his pulse. He watched those around him sit down to watch the next fight. He blinked a bit and adjusted his hand, his finger tapping with each heartbeat. Once satisfied with knowing his pulse and guessing his approximate blood pressure he let his hand fall.

"What was that about?" Uraraka asked from his side.

"I took a bit more anti-anxiety medications than I usually do, so I wanted to make sure my pulse was fine. The stress is keeping everything equal."

"You really shouldn't do that," she commented, putting her hand over Izuku's softly. Her pinkie stayed in the air in an attempt to avoid any accidental floating.

"I know. The alternative was a panic attack, but I balanced it out with the caffeine and the stress. My blood pressure is about one ten over seventy and I'm at roughly sixty-seven beats per minute."

"How can you tell?" Uraraka asked, clearly interested in the subject.

"I can tell yours if you'd like."

Uraraka presented the top of her wrist to Izuku. He placed two fingers on her vein and waited a few seconds. His other hand tapped against his knee with each pulse as he counted the seconds in his head.

"Your blood pressure is about one twenty. I can't tell your diastolic pressure because that's the pressure in your blood vessels while between pumps. Your heart is beating around eighty times a minute."

"That's amazing!" she said, her face lighting up. However, her attention was short lived. Her eyes focused on the field below as two people stood faced to face. Midnight's voice caused Izuku to follow her lead.

/

"Welcome to the semi-finals!" she said before reintroducing the students to the crowd. They cheered at both Ibara and Juzo and Izuku found himself clapping with the crowd.

"Who do you think will win," Uraraka asked while sitting on the edge of her seat.

"Ibara. Judging by what I've seen she could possibly use her vines to maneuver over the quicksand Juzo will make."

"Huh, I didn't think about that," she muttered into her hand. Her eyes focused on the ground below as Midnight counted down. The buzzer sounded.

Ibara's vines grew rapidly, wrapping around her legs before turning themselves into what can only be described as stilts. Juzo slapped the ground before running forward, the dirt turning into liquid as Ibara began to sink – but not nearly as much as Juzo would have hoped.

Ibara rose on her vines, a flurry of green, thorny arms attacking. However, he was not merely relying on his quirk, he fought through them rather efficiently. Ibara's weight shifted onto only one of the stilts and the vines which held her left leg afloat wrapped around Juzo's ankle before pulling him to the ground. He tried to claw them off, however such an act was useless. His hands got stuck in his own creation briefly before he nullified the quirk on the ground below him. He shifted his weight back and ripped the vines off his legs.

Ibara replied by grabbing both his calves with his vines and lifting him into the air and throwing him over the line.

"Juzo is over the line!" Midnight shouted, waving her flogger in the air. Ibara bowed toward the crowd and then at midnight before walking over to Juzo to shake his hand.

The crowd cheered at the duo as they walked into the tunnel. Izuku could see Juzo congratulating Ibara on her, by default, third place.

/

"I suppose it's our turn now," Yaoyarozu said, turning her head to Todoroki who was sitting a few seats away. He nodded and stood up.

"I wish you luck," he stated.

"I wish you the same."

A few moments later they were in the field below and Izuku found himself nearly draping himself over the barrier with Uraraka to watch their classmates. She cheered loudly for the both of them, pumping her fist and calling out well wishes.

Izuku joined her, smiling at his peers below and at the ones at his side.

Midnight counted down once more, waving her crop as the buzzer went off.

Quite quickly, Todoroki put down an ice wall which encased the better part of the stadium. Yaoyorozu anticipated this. She crossed her arms defensively in front of her. Izuku could tell that the ice was rather damaging to her, considering the better part of her upper body was exposed and pressed against ice.

She broke out of it, her entire body damp and heaving briefly for breath.

Both Todoroki and Izuku were mildly stunned at this. His mind raced to figure out what it was she used to melt the ice so quickly. Izuku flinched as another ice wave left Todoroki's hand and slammed into Yaoyorozu's chest, pushing her onto her back. He repeated this action once she attempted to stand up.

She was overwhelmed, and this was evident. Izuku could see the way it would play out before it even happened. Every time she would get up she would get knocked down again and judging by how much she used her quirk earlier today she was not at her best.

She popped her hand out into the air and a grenade formed. She popped her other hand up and a slingshot appeared. She launched it over the wall and covered her ears as it exploded. Izuku flinched, blinking away the ringing through his entire body as he looked at the quickly melting ice and collapsing shards.

Yaoyorozu repeated the grenade with a smile, but before it could go off Todoroki hit it back to her with his ice.

In a quick panic and with no time, she ran away from it. Her feet trampled over the line and Todoroki covered the ticking time bomb in ice.

"Yaoyorozu is-" Midnight began to say, getting cut off by the muted explosion and the shards of ice which flew through the air.

"Yaoyorozu is over the line, Todoroki has won this round!"

Upon hearing the news Todoroki put his palm to the ice. The crowd watched in awe as it quickly began to melt into water, which was then drained away from the field.

/

"I guess that means it's my turn," Izuku muttered quietly to Uraraka.

He glanced over his shoulder with a loudly thumping heart. His hands started shaking at the thought of walking down there once more and he genuinely considered dropping out of the fight or faking a seizure.

However, his class was looking at him, and he was looking at Bakugo's back as he began walking toward the field.


	26. Chapter 26

Izuku stared forward blankly. He hardly registered as Bakugo did a few brief warm up stretches across the field from him as he flexed his fingers. He tried his best to think, to will his mind to come up with some sort of plan of which would protect him from the next several minutes.

He wanted to avoid the fire, the explosions, at all costs.

He glanced up at the crowd, torn between cheering both of their names. He turned his head over to Midnight, who was grinning, and she rambled out a speech which sounded like static.

The world was mush around him, sticking, slow, but grating away at his skin like sandpaper. He resisted the urge he had to scratch it away, knowing that it would not work to serve the function he wished.

Midnight counted down from three and Izuku felt his hands burn as they shook, green sparks spiraling around each of his fingers before running up his arm. The feeling, which usually served to make him feel more powerful, scared him.

Izuku knew he would hurt Bakugo in the next few minutes.

As the timer went off the world slowed into what felt like quicksand, only his thoughts moving at what felt like a normal speed. He could see each bit of dust as it shot out from behind Bakugo's shoes and the glint in his eyes.

He also saw what looked like repressed hesitance in the otherwise typically bloodthirsty gaze.

The sparks burned more as he felt himself charge up, running forward. He too was affected by the feelings of quicksand and the thick air around him, his lungs heaving as if the air was the consistency of water which forced him to gag and sputter and his lungs to convulse.

Izuku put his palm up against the fist flying toward him, tiny sparks firing like static electricity which he covered, and grasped. He jerked his wrist sharply and hurt a sharp _crack._

He braced for a blast which failed to come, he heard a scream follow shortly after as the world slowly sped back up. He glanced at Bakugo's hand, hanging limply at an angle which caused bile to rise in his throat.

"K-Kacchan!" he cried, beginning to apologize in a panic.

Bakugo swung his fist again, this time aiming lower. His broken hand rested against his chest as barely repressed tears threatened to spill over his shining, angry eyes.

Izuku sidestepped and felt his leg connect with Bakugo's, causing him to fall forward. He instinctively braced himself with both hands, meaning to catch himself and likely push himself back up.

However, with a busted hand, this was undoable. Another loud crack sounded as he screamed again, collapsing onto his side and clutching his hand with his good one. His eyes were closed as he cursed and trembled, unaccustomed to such excruciating pain. He could not will this feeling away away.

Izuku could tell that the bone would need more than Recovery Girl's assistance as he rushed forward, every ounce of his will to fight fleeing upon seeing his childhood friend in pain. As he got closer, Midnight sprinting up to him as well, he could see the tears and the traces of blood which streamed down his hand in thin rivers of red.

"Kacchan I'm so sorry!" he said, trying with Midnight to pull his legs away from his wrist as he curled in a fetal position. His screaming had ceased.

"What the fuck was that for!" he yelled, exhaling sharply.

"I-it was instinct!"

"I wasn't going to fucking blast you, the last thing I needed was for you to panic because of the shit your sperm donor shithead did"

"Y-You know!?"

"Yeah dumbass," he said as Midnight pushed him into a sitting position. "Of course, I know, you snuck off and I was afraid you were gonna do something really fucking stupid, so I made sure you were fine, but you were with Icy-Hot."

"You won't be able to continue with this injury," Midnight stated, gently rotating the arm in her grasp. She bit her lip at the exposed bones.

"No fucking shit," he hissed in pain, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth.

"I'm so sorry," Izuku whispered, backing away slowly with eyes the size of saucers. He looked around briefly, at the crowd which sat in what was comparatively awkward silence, at his friends in the front row which were staring with wide eyes, at the gleaming window where he knew his father's saw him.

"Don't fucking apologize, you beat me, oh well. I'll kick your ass twice as hard next time," he said with a huff.

"Why don't we worry about that some other time," a soft voice spoke from behind Izuku. He jumped, hands darting up into a defensive position before he registered the voice.

"H-hey recovery girl."

"Go back to your seat, Izuku, you've won. You functionally incapacitated Bakugo's quirk and Bakugo. Go rest."

Izuku nodded, stepping away quickly. He felt the eyes bore holes into his skull as he shuffled into the tunnel, toward the seating area which he was to occupy once more.

* * *

He sat in silence, staring blankly as the field as the next pair lined up to fight. Midnight had announced his continuation and reiterated that there were medical staff on standby, and that Bakugo's injury would be healed immediately. He'd back fine by tomorrow, aside from some sleepiness.

He had broken the hand of his childhood friend in order to win, and it wasn't even a part of a plan. It was instinctive.

Izuku was a murdering machine.


	27. Chapter 27

Izuku could hardly bring himself to focus on the ground below as Shoto fought against Ibara. He vaguely registered the waves of ice and the vines which slowly broke through the walls. However, he could not appreciate the talent below him.

His mind was spinning, spinning wildly as he thought about Bakugo in the infirmary. He had broken his childhood friend's hand purely on instinct, he had no reason to do so. He wasn't even intending to hurt him with his explosions, he was trying to beat him as if it was an old-world sparring match.

Izuku could not find the ability to breath. The cheering of the crowd surrounding him, which had moved on from his aggression, was deafening in a way that was unbearable. His hands could not stop shaking and quite frankly, the only reason he was not crying was due to the fact he hadn't drank anything that day, aside from a cup of coffee.

"Deku?" Uraraka asked quietly, her hand hovering near his shoulder as if she was afraid to touch him, like a bomb which was ready to go off. Her face showed concern quite clearly.

Midnight yelled into her speaker. Izuku felt himself flinch, hands going to cover his ears as he mumbled to himself.

"Todoroki is victorious and will be going to the final round! The next round will begin in ten minutes!"

"Izuku you need to look at me," Uraraka said urgently, gently tapping his hand with one finger. He flinched but cooperated with her. His eyes opened.

"You're up next, but you need to calm down. Please. You're doing so well!"

"I broke Bakugo's hand," Izuku mumbled quietly, hands shaking as they lowered from his ears. He stared at them. Uraraka gently nudged his head back up, a finger on his jaw and a faint smile on her face.

"We're in UA, Izuku, broken bones don't matter. He's already been healed by recovery girl and is sleeping. He's not in any pain, Izuku, he's okay."

"But I-"

"Nope, no talking," she cut him off quickly before continuing. "You broke his hand, and you don't like knowing you're capable of doing that. I understand. But right now, there is nothing you can do about it. Dwelling on it will not help you, Deku. I don't know him that well, but I know he'd rather lose to the person who's in first place than fourth!"

Izuku paused, thinking. He wanted to make it up to Bakugo, but there was nothing he could do directly to help him. He knew this. He wrung his hands together as he sighed, nodding his head.

"Okay," he replied, smiling faintly.

"Good!" Uraraka said, arms opening in an offer to hug him.

Izuku accepted, arms wrapped around her waist and smiling faintly. "Thanks, Ochako," he mumbled.

"It's no problem, Izuku. Now go beat Hatsume."

* * *

Hatsume had no fighting quirk. She had the eyes of a sniper, however, and could see any movement in complete detail. Izuku often caught her eyes spiraling as she looked past him, as she danced around the field monologuing loudly.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I present to you my inventions!" she smiled gleefully as Izuku was thrown around the field.

He resisted the urge to snap them in half but could not bring himself to use his quirk. So, instead, he allowed Hatsume to give her speech. He had been informed that she had no interest in moving on, just on showing off her creations, so he knew he wouldn't be thrown out of bounds. She, reportedly, did not want to fight Todoroki. Izuku could not blame her at all.

Izuku did not want to fight Todoroki either.

She yelled out her email, bowed grandly, pressed a button which was on the remote in her hand, and stepped over the line.

Midnight blinked for a moment as Izuku dusted his knees off, having just now regained control over his body. She then found herself laughing as she continued.

"Hatsume has forfeited the match, Izuku Aizawa-Yamada will be moving on to the finals!"

* * *

The twenty-minute break was bittersweet. He returned to the seats of his peers. They had started a betting pool over who would win. So far, it seemed like a decent amount of money.

"I'll bet on Izuku," Ochako said gleefully, nudging Izuku with her shoulder as she did so. He hid his face in his hands at the sentiment.

"I too will bet on Izuku," Shoto said from behind him. He startled, face still bright red from Ochako's faith in him and only getting brighter upon Shoto's addition.

"I-I'm betting on Shoto," Izuku replied, head whipping to and from the notebook which Ashido was writing the bets in and Shoto, who looked so certain in his bet.

"You're not going to throw the match, are you?" Izuku asked quietly.

"No," Shoto said, his head tilting slightly and a smile tracing his lips. "I'm not going to throw the match, I just trust that you'll be a fair fight. It's also custom to bet or vote for your opponent in situations like this."

"Oh, sorry," Izuku said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I was unaware."

"Don't apologize!" Ochako said from his side, grabbing his hand. "You didn't know and that's fine!"

Izuku laughed, hiding his face as he did so. He was unaccustomed to the praise and appreciation which surrounded him, and he could not get over it.

* * *

Izuku stood in front of Shoto on the ground, the final battle of the UA's Sports Festival. Everyone was watching, the entire world had their eyes on him, and he knew it. He would be all over the internet by tomorrow, if he was not already. Somehow, he was not fazed by this anymore.

He exhaled, placing a hand on his chest and smiling. He was happy where he stood. He had secured himself in second place. It was more than he trusted himself to have done, and if he was to lose now he was happy it was to his friend.

Izuku smiled at Shoto, nodding. Shoto nodded back.

"Alright everyone!" Midnight yelled into the crowd, "It's the final battle of the UA sports festival. Todoroki Shoto stands against Izuku Aizawa-Yamada. The number two hero Endeavor's son against the son of two of the UA teachers!"

Izuku glanced at Midnight out of the corner of his eyes, she was gleaming. Everyone could feel the pride which radiated off her more potent than her gaseous quirk ever would. He smiled again, his head lifting up as if the pride was contagious.

"The final battle will commence in three! Two! One!"

The buzzer sounded.

* * *

Izuku darted forward immediately, arms crossed in front of him as his body sparked with green lightening. It no longer burned him to feel it. He was smiling as he ran face first into the wall of ice which Shoto was so well known for.

He ran through it, the faintest of bruises forming along his forearms and fist as he punched through it. He charged Shoto, who tried once more to put an ice wall between them.

"You're good friend, Shoto!" Izuku yelled, kicking the ice and darting through the hole he made. He dodged the next one, side stepping the ice wall.

"I appreciate you not holding back on me," Shoto replied, briefly using the ice as a shield as Izuku threw a punch.

"You told me not to, and I know you'll be okay regardless of what I do."

"Why do you care about my safety right now, it doesn't benefit you?" Shoto said, grabbing Izuku's fist mid punch as he pushed him into the ground.

Izuku fought the hold, snapping the ice which Izuku tried to bind his wrist with. "Because you're still my best friend, dumbass."

Shoto seemed taken aback at that, his cheeks lighting up in pink. The faintest whiff of smoke could be smelled in the air.

"You're a good person," Izuku continued, throwing a punch at Shoto's stomach. It was blocked, and he aimed another punch at his side.

"You're one to talk," Shoto retorted, taking the hit to his side and grabbing his wrist. Izuku was thrown to the ground again, the air being knocked out of him. He felt his world spin for a moment as he coughed.

"You have levels of empathy which is outstanding considering your situation," Shoto said, digging his knee between Izuku's shoulder blades and holding his hands in a thickened layer of ice, tracing all the way up his arms. His legs were encased in a similar manner.

"You are too kind," Izuku muttered quietly. His hands strained, getting nowhere. He could feel the first place slipping from his grasp, but somehow, he was not mad.

"No, you are too kind. You've been through hell and you're still fighting. I appreciate that. I respect that. I respect you. You understand the trauma I've been through and you are capable of using your trauma as a boost, causing you to be a better person. That's something I aspire to do. You're a good person, Izuku, don't you dare think otherwise."

Izuku nodded, turning his head to Midnight.

"I tap out. I'm incapacitated."


	28. Chapter 28

Izuku opened his phone and stared at his background with one hand, the other fondly scratching at Gemini's chin as she lied on his shoulder. What was previously a photo of the small cat wearing an even smaller paper hat was now a photo which was all around the media. It had only been a day but the internet had blown up.

Shoto stood stoic in first place, a faint smile on his lips for the camera as he held his head high. His hair was a bit of a mess from the wind, a few scuffs littered his clothes and his face. He wore them with obscured pride.

Izuku was next to him, a bit below him on the second-place podium. He was smiling widely with a body full of scratches as scars. They suited him, though, and he did not feel bothered by seeing his body damaged when it was for such a reason.

Across the screen, half cut off from the cropping, was Ibara. She was unmarked. Her long vines of hair swayed in the wind as she smiled, her hands holding themselves as she bowed slightly in thanks. What for, Izuku could not say exactly, but she had a lot of appreciation for the sports festival.

Izuku respected her, she seemed kind. He remembered her soft but confident voice as she congratulated him, shaking his hand.

He smiled at the background, content, his heart was warm. He clicked his way onto his Twitter account, where he followed every hero he could as well as all his fellow students from the hero course, as well as several from general studies and Mei Hatsume. A few youtubers, actors, and animal accounts littered his feed as well, and he found himself going down a line of cat videos.

He laughed at a fat tabby who panicked at having cheese put on his face.

He passively checked the trending tags only to find that Ingenium was trending. Upon finding out why Izuku started to panic.

He opened up his contacts and immediately called Tenya Iida.

* * *

"Hey Iida, um, Tenya, am I interrupting anything?" he asked, his voice wavering slightly.

"No, Izuku, I'm not busy at this second. What's wrong?"

"I saw what happened to Tensei and I wanted to make sure you're alright. I'm sorry for not calling sooner or knowing sooner. I was too preoccupied with the sports festival and when I got home I fell asleep immediately. I just now started checking the news. Concern for your brother is all over Twitter."

Izuku heard a tense pause before Tenya spoke.

"Don't apologize, had it been reversed I probably would have been in the same boat. I'm managing alright. I appreciate you checking in on me."

"Can you tell me what happened? I get the general idea, but the media tends to warp things."

An audible shifting could be heard on the other end of the line, presumably as Tenya sat down.

"As we speak I'm in the hospital, Tensei is asleep. I left the room, so I wouldn't wake him up on accident. He's a light sleeper."

"That's kind of you," Izuku said quietly. He sat up in his bed and stared absently at his lap as Tenya spoke.

"I ended up leaving after your fight with Mei, when my mother called to let me know Tensei was injured. I don't know all the details, but from what I understand Tensei was attacked by a villain with a quirk to immobilize someone if said villain gets in contact with their blood. Tensei was immobilized and injured. He had surgery last night to correct some internal damage and, though in critical condition, he seems to be in the clear."

"That's horrible to hear," Izuku said quietly, his head spinning. "Is there something I can do to help?"

"Yes, actually," Tenya said hesitantly. "Could buy some hayashi rice and bring it to me? It's Tensei's favorite, and assuming he doesn't have another surgery impending I think the comfort food would do him well. I can pay you back for it when you get here, or I can send the money to you through ."

"Don't worry about paying me back, Tensei. Consider it a gift if you have to. Just let me help you out a bit here."

"Thank you, Izuku."

"I'll see you in about thirty minutes, do you prefer Aizawa or Yamada? One of them would be coming with me since I need a ride."

"I have no preference right now but thank you for asking."

"Please try to rest, okay?" Izuku stated. "You were just in the sports festival, and now you're probably missing sleep because of your brother. I know you care about him but it's hard to care for others when you're not caring for yourself."

Izuku heard a small chuckle. It sounded rather sad, but it was still nice to hear through the phone's speaker.

"Right you are. I'll see you when you get here. Please stay safe."

"I always try to," Izuku said with a smile. "Later."

"Until then."

Izuku ended the phone call with a shaking hand.

* * *

He paced across the living room in front of Aizawa, who was curled in his comforter with Gemini resting at his side. Yamada was in the kitchen, anxiously chopping vegetables in an attempt to keep his hands busy. Both of them had the need to expel nervous energy.

"I cannot catch a break, can I?" he mumbled before continuing his rambling vent. "First the USJ attack. I killed the Nomu. I threw my stupid sperm donor in a jail which he'll probably figure out how to escape knowing my luck. Then I broke Bakugo's hand, had a mental breakdown there, the media is speculating why I have so many goddamn scars which is exhausting to read, and now one of my best friend's is in the hospital with his brother because there's a villain powerful enough to fight pro heroes and win."

He exhaled heavily before yelling at the ground, "Haven't I been through enough!"

Izuku sat down on the floor and apologized to Aizawa for yelling. His hands shook as he rubbed his eyes, wiping away angry, exhausted tears.

The bird chirped, startled, but quickly settled down.

"It's a fair reaction," he said, shifting the blanket and standing up. He sat down next to Izuku and opened his arms, offering a hug. Izuku took it, wrapping his arms around Shota's chest and hiding his face in his shoulder. He shook his head as his body shivered. He let himself be held.

"I just don't get it, dad," he mumbled.

"Things happen, don't mull on it too much. Let yourself feel it but don't let it overwhelm you. Think about what you can do next, what you can do to help," Yamada said from behind him, the knife clinking as it was set down.

Izuku pulled away slowly, Shota kept a hand on his shoulder.

"We can go pick up some hayashi rice and bring it to Tensei. Tenya says it's his favorite."

"I'll get the keys," Shota said, patting him twice before standing up.

"I'll come with," Yamada said while washing his hands. He threw his hair up in a bun and grabbed his coat. "Go wash your face, Izu, it'll make you feel better."

"Yes pa," he said quietly, getting up from his spot on the floor and making his way to the bathroom.

* * *

Regaining some resemblance of control allowed Izuku to breath easier. His mind spun but he was no longer at risk of crying. Instead he was urged to do something, anything, to help. He eagerly took the food from Yamada and placed it on his lap, holding it tightly as they drove toward the hospital.

Izuku filled them in on what he knew from the media as well as from Tenya's phone call and periodic texts. They seemed irritated at the news, their eyes sharp as they listened to their child ramble with a sense of urgency, a blatant need to do something.

They pulled up to Hosu general shortly thereafter. Izuku sent Tenya a text announcing their arrival. Tenya was standing at the entrance to the hospital, dark circles under his eyes but a faint smile on his face.

"Hey," Izuku said, gently holding up the plastic container with a smile.

"Hello," he replied briefly before turning to Shota and Yamada, who were beside him. He bowed deeply, startling Izuku back a half step.

"I appreciate your support for me, Mr. Aizawa. You too Present Mic."

"Spare the formalities," Shota said gently as Tenya lifted himself up. "We both wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Right," he said, nodding more to himself than those in front of him. He gestured toward the elevators.

* * *

Tensei could not initially eat the food presented to him. Izuku could have sworn Tenya was going to cry at the news of that. However, after a brief exam, that statement was overrode. His oxygen mask was switched out to a nose tube for the time being and his bed was put at an incline, allowing him to eat without damaging the stitches in his abdomen.

"I appreciate the concern, Eraserhead and Present Mic, but I wasn't expecting a visit," Tenya said before taking a third bite of his food. He seemed incredibly happy to be able to eat it, a small smile on his features since the moment he was given go ahead.

"It's no trouble," Yamada said. "Tenya and Izuku are close, and we're his guardians. It's only natural for us to support one another during recovery as we do during battles."

Tensei lifted his fork in acknowledgement of the statement. "Fair enough, but the food was overkill."

"It was Tenya's idea," Izuku said sheepishly. "He didn't want to leave your side, and when I asked him how we could help he suggested bringing food. He said this was your favorite, so we got you some. Don't worry about paying us back, by the way, it's a gift."

"I figured my little brother would do something like that," he said with a smile. "He knows hayashi rice from Haruhi's is my favorite."

Izuku did not have the heart to acknowledge that buying from Haruhi's was on his part, and that it was a coincidence. He merely smiled and nodded.


	29. Chapter 29

Izuku spent the second morning of his post-sports-festival break in his bed, wrapped in blankets and with his phone in hand. His muscles were revolting against him violently with every movement, annoyed by the overuse. He was surprised that it didn't happen yesterday as well, but he knew very well he may have just overlooked it as a psychosomatic reaction to Tenya's issues.

Down the hall, in his parent's office space, he could hear the noise of papers being graded as well as the quiet typing of Yamada's keyboard. Izuku did not want to bother them for an aspirin, so he just sat there, scrolling through the forums about traumatic first aid and how to prioritize mass casualties.

He sighed to himself, cringing in pain as he rolled onto his other side. He was saddened to see that Gemini had left at some point, likely in the other room to play with Shota's pen as he corrected student's spelling errors.

He passively opened up the UA's group chat and smiled, most of the other students seemed to have a similar idea as their icons were ringed in green along the right side. He tapped into the main chatroom and watched as the conversation continued in front of him.

* * *

 _Pinkie: "I'm just saying it wouldn't be bad to go to America as a class over break, Present Mic would back this up since he wants us to learn conversational English."_

 _: "Given the previous attacks on UA ground I will respectfully disagree with this; however, I can understand the benefits. I'm not quite sure you would actually be studying, however, so much as looking at the sites."_

 _Dankie: "That's the thing, Iida, if we get out of Japan I think that they might lose us for a bit, instead of finding us as we, idk, exist nearby as we mind our own businesses during break."_

 _: "That is a valid point, Kaminari. I will think about bringing this up to Aizawa during the next meeting."_

Izuku started typing, his fingers flying as he started on a long paragraph about funding, supervision, as well as consent from the entire classes' guardians. However, he paused, and erased it all.

 _: "If you'd like I could bring this up to him later tonight."_

 _: "Don't get your hopes up though, I think they already have plans for break for us."_

 _: "I don't know what, though, sorry."_

 _Sui: "We appreciate it none the less, Izuku."_

 _0Gravity: "Hey everyone! Sorry I'm late, what's up?"_

 _Pinkie: "Momo and I had the idea of taking a class trip to America over break and we were talking about how to convince the teachers, Izuku is going to bring it up to his folks later tonight."_

 _0Gravity: "Oh! That sounds fun! I'm not sure I'd be able to afford it, though."_

 _Shoto: "Do not worry about the costs."_

 _: "Morning Shoto!"_

 _Shoto: "Good morning."_

 _0Gravity: "Why shouldn't I worry about the costs?"_

 _Shoto: "I could cover your ticket if necessary."_

 _Hagakure: "Aw! So romantic!"_

 _Shoto: "It is not romantic, I simply have more money than I know what to do with."_

 _Shoto: "I have my father's credit card information."_

 _TheRock: "lol!"_

 _Izuku liked "I have my father's credit card information."_

 _MomoYaoyo: "Good morning everyone."_

 _Kyoya: "Good morning."_

The conversation went into a brief lull, conversation in the main chat halting briefly. Izuku took this chance to change his profile photo into a photo of Gemini in a small hat. When he returned Hagakure had started talking once more.

 _Hagakure: "We should play truth or dare!"_

 _: "While bonding games are fun, it's difficult to dare someone to do things when all they have access to is a chatroom."_

 _Pinkie: "Videocalls exist too! This sounds like fun. everyone! Who's in!"_

 _Twinkling: "Moi."_

 _: "I suppose I will join."_

 _0Gravity: "Sure!"_

 _Dankie: "Sure."_

 _Shoto: "Eh."_

 _ExplosionMurder: "Why the hell did you tag me to play a shitty game of truth or dare! Screw off!"_

 _TheRock: "I'm in. Bakugo, come on. Do you have anything better to do?"_

 _ExplosionMurder: "SLEEP!"_

 _RelvaryInTheDark: "This will end poorly. I'm here to watch."_

 _Pinkie: "I'm just going to assume everyone who's online is playing! Sorry Sato, Ojiro, Koda, Sero, and Shoji."_

 _Hagakure: "Oh! I'll go first!"_

 _Hagakure: "Asui, truth or dare!"_

 _Sui: "Sui. And Truth."_

 _: "I would like to suggest laying down a baseline of respect when it comes to this game, such as avoiding daring someone to do anything to demeaning, sexual acts, and anything which causes harm to one another."_

 _Mineta: "You're no fun."_

 _ExplosionMurder: "Shut the actual fuck up, short shit."_

 _Hagakure: "What is the weirdest thing your tongue allows you to do that most cannot?"_

 _Sui: "I can do a pullup with my tongue, if that counts."_

 _: "That's fair, I couldn't."_

 _ExplosionMurder: "No shit Frogger has a frog tongue and you have a human tongue."_

 _TheRock: "I thought you said you didn't want in."_

 _ExplosionMurder: "I can't sleep knowing you guys are doing stupid shit."_

 _Sui: "Ochako, truth or dare?'_

 _0Gravity: "Oh! Dare!"_

 _Sui: "Spar me next gym class. I want to test something."_

 _0Gravity: "You could have just asked. Izuku! Truth or dare!"_

Izuku blinked at the screen, having hoped that everyone would have forgotten he was watching. He thought about what she could ask of him. He did not have it in him to move to do a dare, which left him with one option.

 _: "Truth?"_

 _0Gravity: "Who's the cutest, hottest, and sexiest boys in the class?"_

Izuku blinked at the screen, rereading the message before laughing quietly. Ochako sure knew what to ask. He sighed and closed his eyes in an attempt to imagine the faces of all of his peers. He started typing.

 _: "How long of an answer do you want?"_

 _0Gravity: "Yes."_

 _Pinkie: "You're taking a while to answer."_

 _Hagakure: "Earth to Izuku!"_

 _: "Aoyama is well kept and takes good care of his looks, which I respect, but he is neither cutest nor hottest or sexiest.  
Iida's masculinity, jawline, self-care habits, and the general feeling of security he gives me makes him attractive, however in a friend way and less in an aesthetically pleasing way.  
Ojiro is Ojiro, and his tail is interesting. Quite frankly I respect his personality above of looks, but he is attractive in a traditionally hot sort of way, I suppose.  
Denki reminds me of a skater boy, I suppose, and I respect his style. It's attractive and your hair is nice, and you have surprisingly smooth looking skin. But again, just, not my type I suppose?  
Kirishima you're very cute, both in personality and body, but in a masculine way which should clash but for some reason doesn't. I don't understand how you do it, but good job, it suits you.  
Koda is not traditionally attractive but I enjoy our conversations we have in sign language, which makes him attractive in a way.  
Sato is manly as heck, and his muscular system is actually kind of nice to look at I guess? It makes me want to work harder.  
Shoji is hot, I suppose? Once again, muscles, but I don't exactly know what his face looks like, so I can't judge that. However, I like him, he's friendly and selfless and kind.  
Sero! His smile! He's always smiling! It's nice.  
Tokoyami's mind is endless, and it's intriguing. I like his style and sometimes we talk about celebrity things and music and gothic things, and he understands my issues more than most people, so that makes him attractive in a friendly way.  
Shoto is, quite frankly, handsome. I like his hair, and his jawline, and I like his smile. He has a really nice smile. I like his voice since it's calming, and I like that he understands me, that he understands my idiosyncrasies which most would leave for. I like that he's brave, and kind, and I like his sense of humor.  
Bakugo is attractive but scares me. His explosions bring back bad memories so sometimes I find it hard to look at him. It's nothing personal, I'm just, difficult. You're quite handsome, though, I'll give credit where it is due there." _

_Hagakure: "Woah give us a minute to read that."_

 _Sparkling: "Thank you for noticing my effort."_

 _: "Thank you, Izuku, I quite enjoy being your friend as well."_

 _Shoto: "Oh."_

 _ExplosionMurder: "I can't wait for you to get over it, so I can kick your ass in a proper fight."_

 _Danki: "That's the exact look I'm going for!"_

 _Danki: "why is Shoto's so specific?"_

 _TheRock: "Thanks, bro!"_

 _Mineta: "You forgot about me…"_

 _RelvaryInTheDark: "Thank you, Izuku."_

 _0Gravity: "Oh! Can you do the girls please?"_

 _Hagakure: "Screw truth or dare, let's play TBH!"_

 _: "Oh, sure, hold on. I can write you guys too if you want to know?"_

 _0Gravity: "Please!"_

 _: "Mina! You're so funny and outgoing! It's nice to talk to you and you're actually quite pretty, does your quirk make your skin softer, by any chance? Because it looks so smooth and I'm quite envious  
Asui, Sui, you're sweet. I enjoy your view on things. I like knowing you have my back in a realistic sense while maintaining your support and patience with me while I'm dysfunctional.  
Ochako, you're the sweetest person I quite possibly have ever met. You're calm, sweet, positive, and understanding. You're warm in a way which doesn't burn, but instead is comforting. Similar to a comforter blanket, I guess.  
Kyoko, your style is fantastic. I've heard you sing, and should you be unable to be a hero, please become a musician. I cannot express how good you are at that, and I apologize for not mentioning this sooner. Your taste in music is wonderful too. I like your sarcasm! It makes me laugh.  
Hagakure you're so positive in makes me happy! I don't understand how you're so unrelentingly happy!  
Yaoyorozu, you intimidate me. Your quirk is quite outstanding and so is your intelligence, looks, and personality. There is nothing about you that is not desirable in a friend. Please have confidence in yourself! You're so good!"_

 _Momo: "Thank you, Izuku."_

 _Kyoko: "When did you hear me sing?"_

 _Pinkie: "You're so sweet!_

 _Shoto: "I second his statement about Yaoyorozu's talent._

 _Momo: "Aw guys! You're too kind!"_

 _: "If you don't mind me asking, what is your genuine opinion of me?"_

* * *

 _Pinkie: "You're sweet! Your smile is adorable, and I like your sense of style, and your laugh, and I think your scars suit you, if that makes sense. Your hair is a mess of curls and I love it! They're better than mine! I don't mind your mental illnesses as much as you might think we would, in fact it's sort of interesting. I'm here if you ever need to talk btw."_

 _Sparkling: "You could use more glitter and less black, however, you're quite stylish, just not as stylish as moi."_

 _RelvaryInTheDark: "You are a kind person and I enjoy talking to you. You have a nice smile, and I enjoy our three am deep conversations about everything._

 _Shoto: "You're cute and you're kind. You make me feel comfortable and I feel the need to protect you, as I imagine I would a younger brother or perhaps a girlfriend._

 _Hagakure: "You're so cute! And strong!"_

 _ExplosionMurder: "You're a nerd."_

 _Kyoko: "I enjoy your presence and intelligence."_

 _TheRock: "Bakugo, be nice!"_

 _TheRock: "You're so manly, bro, it's fun to spar against you and give/get pointers."_

 _Danki: "You're a bro, I guess."_

 _Momo: "You're a strong person and I enjoy working alongside you in various classroom endeavors. I cannot wait until you become a hero, because quite frankly I do believe you will be among the top."_

 _0Gravity: "I love you, Izuku! You're such a great friend!"_

 _: "I respect you. I look to you as I would a peer and I would trust you with my life. I wish only the best for us as well as for the future of our friendship._

 _Sui: "You're a bit reckless sometimes, but you're a good person. You're powerful, and strong, and I respect you too."_

Izuku pressed a hand against his mouth, watching as the messages lit up his screen. He felt his eyes welling up with tears as he smiled, his heart feeling warm and calm.

 _: "Thank you, everyone, that means more to me than I could ever express."_

 _Pinkie: "We should all, like, meet up or something, I'm bored."_

 _Hagakure: "Are you sure? I'm still sore from the sports festival."_

* * *

Izuku was torn away from the conversation with his peers by Yamada's voice calling his name from down the hall. Immediately he stood up, glancing outside his door as he slipped his phone into his pocket.

"What's up, pa?"

"We're going out for lunch, kiddo. Are you coming with?"

"Yeah! Give me a second, sorry!"

Izuku smiled as he pulled on his jeans and a nice graphic tee, then a coat over top. He ran his fingers through his hair in the bedroom mirror in a brief attempt to combat the mess. He failed, and he laughed, remembering what Ashido said about his hair he decided to leave it be.

He slipped on his shoes by the door and rushed outside, scrambling into the back seat of the car which was idling for him.

"Took you long enough," his dad said. Izuku smiled and apologized sheepishly.

"Don't mock him, babe, he was talking in the kid's group chat. Let him have a social life."

"Oh, about the other kids," Aizawa said, turning his head to look back at Izuku with a small grin. "Do you have your eyes on anyone?"

Yamada elbowed him, staring forward on the road as his other half started picking on their kid. It took everything within him not to yell at Aizawa for asking the question, but he too was curious. Izuku was a friendly child who was respected among the class and Aizawa knew of several who held a romantic interest in his kid.

He wanted to see if any was reciprocated. Actually, most of the teachers did.

"Well, that depends what you mean?" Izuku said slowly. "What do you mean eyes on someone?"

"He means if you have a romantic interest in any of your peers, Little listener."

"Oh!" Izuku said loudly, hiding his face in his hands. "Sorry, my bad, um."

"You are under no obligation to tell him," Present Mic said stiffly before whispering harshly toward his fiancé. "That is NOT the way to go about this."

"The teachers have a betting pool on who you're romantically interested in," Yamada stated in a disgruntled voice. "And Aizawa wants to see if he's right."

Izuku paused, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked out the window. Large towers flicked past quickly as they drove across their district. Cars passed, people passed, and trees passed. His heart clenched slightly, his heart speeding up. He took a deep breath and forced his shoulders to relax as he leaned against his seat. He was safe. He was with his parents.

"I'm not sure what romantic feelings feel like? I'm having trouble determining what is platonic and what is romantic. I mean, I feel things for Shoto and Ochako and Iida, but I don't know if it's a need to be their friend or a need to be a boyfriend?"

Yamada nodded slowly. "Keep talking, I'll try to help."

Aizawa turned his head back toward the road, letting his husband take over the conversation.

* * *

"Izuku I'm assuming you know what sexualities are, gay, straight, bi, pan, etcetera?"

"Yes. What about that?"

"Do you know yours?"

Izuku paused, blinking at the review mirror where Yamada's bright green eyes flicked toward him. They were curious, bright, trustworthy. He sighed to himself.

"No, I don't."

"Do you know what sex is?" Yamada asked.

"Yes, I know the basics, why?"

"Are you sexually attracted to penises or vaginas, or both, or neither?" Yamada continued.

Izuku paused, taken aback by the statement. His cheeks lit up in a blush at the intrusive question but forced himself to answer.

"None, I guess, I don't necessarily feel the need to be sexually active."

"Good. Tell us if you need us to by birth control for you by the way. If you are going to have sex you will be safe," Shota said.

"I'm sure he knows that," Yamada replied stiffly before continuing. "From a romantic standpoint, do you think you could see yourself dating a male?"

"I mean, sure," Izuku said, eyes downcast. "But I don't think I'd be worthy of a lover, if that makes sense. I'm still quite a bit to handle and I don't want to bother someone with it."

"We can talk about your worthiness and how you deserve love later."

"But I can see myself kissing and being with a girl, too."

Shota shifted in his seat, "When you watch pornography do you find yourself looking at boys, girls, or both?"

"Shota you are tactless!" Yamada exclaimed.

"What? He's a teenager. You and I both know what we were up to at his age."

"Stop, please," Izuku said. "I think I understand, you can stop now!" he said, blatantly embarrassed at the way his parents were acting. Yet, it was almost funny to him even in the moment. They were trying their best to parent, awkward conversations included.

"I like both, I don't know to what degree, but I like both men and women. I don't know if it's pan or bi or if maybe I'm asexual but still want romance, just, stop this conversation. Please."

Yamada smiled. "Sure, little listener, we're almost at the diner anyway."

"Please warn me before talking about sex in front of me, guys," Izuku said with a shaking, embarrassed sigh. "It's an uncomfortable topic for me still, I haven't even kissed a person before, let alone wanted to have sex with someone, and I still can't discern romantic feelings from platonic ones and that won't change anytime soon!"

"Fair enough," Shota said while nodding his head. Izuku could feel the smile. "But that doesn't answer the betting pool in Yamada's favor."

"Oh, shut your face babe."

"Make me," Shota replied with a voice full of snark.

* * *

Izuku knocked on his parent's bedroom door quietly. He hoped they'd be awake, he needed to continue his conversation from the car. He had questions he needed answered and he didn't want the internet to be his guide on this.

"Pa? Can I talk to you?"

Izuku heard muttered cursing as his dad shifted over in the bed and the shuffling of bedsheets. He heard footsteps pace for a moment, pause, before resuming. Yamada opened the door with a small smile and his blond hair an absolute mess and his nose crinkled at a smell similar to the boy's locker-room.

He glanced behind Yamada only to see poorly hidden handcuffs wrapped around his Dad's wrist. Izuku tried not to gag, knowing what he walked in on, and turned around before speaking.

"Sorry never mind this can wait till tomorrow."

"Oh, okay. Goodnight little listener," Yamada said smoothly, pretending there was nothing wrong.

Izuku walked back into his room, shut the door, shoved his face into his pillow, and let out a scream he was holding back when talking to his pa. He had walked in on his dads having sex and he had never felt more embarrassed.

* * *

A realistic slice of life: awkward conversations with your parents about sex.


	30. Chapter 30

Izuku sat in his desk, sketching flowers in the corner of his notebook as he waited for class to start. He smiled faintly, tired, but feeling alright all things considered.

His mind would occasionally spiral if it wandered too much, however it was easy to ground himself in the classroom at this point. Sometimes the noise would overwhelm him, but he could look up and see a peer and know that they respected him. He was surrounded by people who cared about him, people who supported him and wanted to see him succeed. It was quite the comforting realization to have had.

He listened into the conversations around him, eyes on the lilies which began to trail up the margins of his notebook.

"It's so weird that people recognize us from TV! Everyone wanted to talk to me on my way here," Mina said cheerily to the small ground around her. Izuku could feel her smile from where he sat. It made him feel warm to know that she was having a good morning as well.

"Yeah me too!" Kirishima said, his raspier voice carrying the same joy.

"People on the street were staring at me, it was kind of embarrassing," Hagakure said shyly, her clothes shuffling as she swayed, her exaggerated body language making up for her invisibility.

"Sure, but isn't that pretty normal for you?" Ojiro said.

"You won't believe what a bunch of elementary school brats yelled at me," Sero said in distress, he was not quite as content as the others were with his performance at the sports festival and it was quite obvious.

"Nice try?" Sui asked, her voice muffled from her shirt sleeves. Izuku tried not to laugh as Sero jerked backwards, rubbing his face with dismay.

The door slid open. Izuku closed his notebook and put his pencil on top of it.

"Morning," his homeroom teacher said passively as he walked inside.

"Good morning mister Aizawa," the class replied instinctively, immediately silenced from their conversations.

"We have a big class today," he said while pacing toward the podium, scratching his neck passively. "It's on hero informatics."

Izuku smiled, knowing this subject incredibly well through his past conversations with his parents about hero work. He could feel the other students pause though, clearly distressed at the concept of studying hero laws or the potential pop quiz.

"You need code names, time to pick your hero identities," he said, his eyes smiling but mouth remaining stoic as ever as the class erupted into muted cheers. His eyes flashed red briefly when the students started getting out of hand, his hair a tangled mess as it floated upwards.

Immediately, they silenced themselves and his hair dropped.

"This is relating to the pro hero draft picks I mentioned the last time we were in class together. Normally, students wouldn't have to worry about the draft yet, not until their second or third year actually, but your class is different. In fact, by extending offers to first years like you pros are essentially investing in your potential. Any offers can be rescinded if their interest in you dies down before graduation. "

Aizawa paused after saying it, looking at the class in front of him. Mineta slammed his hand on the desk weakly in distress, fearing the worst of his own capabilities. Most remained silent, but Hagakure spoke up.

"So, what you're saying is we'll still have to prove ourselves after we've gotten recruited."

"Correct," Aizawa stated as he raised a remote to the chalkboard behind him. "Now here are the totals for those who got offers."

 _Izuku: 4512_

 _Todoroki: 4102_

 _Yaoyorozu: 3301_

 _Bakugo: 1023_

 _Tokoyami: 986_

 _Iida: 718_

 _Kaminari: 73_

 _Kirishima: 61_

 _Uraraka: 49_

 _Sero: 14_

The class stared at the bored with mixed results. Sero seemed relieved to have even one offer, Mineta was shaking because he had none, and Yaoyorozu seemed quite content with her amount. Ochako was shaking Tenya's shoulders, eyes wide and watery as she exclaimed that people wanted them. Kaminari fell back in his chair, distressed at the gap between his and the next up.

"Usually it's a little more spaced out than this, but not by much."

"It's amazing," Yaoyorozu remarked to Todoroki with a small smile. "You placed so well."

"These offers are probably because of my father," he said dismissively.

"You placed first place," she said in reply, feeling almost offended he would subdue his accomplishment so quickly.

"My father is the number two hero," he replied bitterly.

"Despite these results you will all be interning with pros, even those of you who received no offers. Got it?"

"Oh," Izuku mumbled as he placed a hand to his chin. "We're all interning?"

"Yes, Izuku, you already got to experience combat with real villains during the attack on the USJ facility, but it will still be helpful to see pros at work up close and personal in the field, first hand."

"And for that we need hero names," he heard Sato exclaim.

"Things are certainly getting a lot more fun!" he heard Ochako continue.

"These hero names will likely be temporary but take them seriously," Aizawa said, cutting any further conversation off. However, quite fittingly, the door slammed open in order to cut him off as well.

"Or you'll have hell to pay later!" Midnight exclaimed from the door. "What you pick today could be your code name for life, you better be careful, or you'll be stuck with something utterly indecent."

Izuku felt the boys of the class stiffen at the site of her, however Izuku merely saw her as an aunt figure. He smiled at her and waved subtly, receiving a small smirk in return as she took over the podium.

"Yeah, she's got a good point," Aizawa said, clearly thinking about his own hero name while he bent down, grabbing a bright yellow sleeping bag. "Midnight is going to have final approval over your names, it's not my forte."

"The name you pick is important," he continued, "It helps reinforce you image and the kind of hero you want to be in the future. A code name tells people exactly what you want to represent. Take All-Might, for example."

Izuku felt himself beginning to zone out as he grabbed the eraser board handed back to him by Kacchan. He may have thought about his hero name, but never too seriously. He had hoped it would come to him like Present Mic's hand, or it would have been handed down to him similar to Tenya's. However, he had no such luck.

* * *

"Now students," Midnight said after about two minutes of silence. Aizawa had fallen into a light sleep, sitting against the wall, and several people had put down their marker. "Who would like to share?"

Izuku looked up from his blank board as Aoyama walked to the front of the room, preparing to show his hero name to the entire class with a bright smile and a level of pride, which bordered on arrogance.

"Hold your breath," he said, slowly raising his board in a dramatic tension buildup. "The shining hero, my name is I cannot stop twinkling!"

Midnight gently took the board from Aoyama, a marker in hand as she spoke. "It would be better to get rid of the I and shorten the cannot to can't," she corrected him, handing it back.

Aoyama nodded, accepting the correction before returning to his seat.

"Okey dokie, let me go next!" Mina said as she stood up, skipping to the front of the room where she put her board on the podium. "My code name, Alien Queen!"

"Hold on you mean like that horrible monster with the acidic blood!" she said before sending her back to her seat. Her name was denied.

Izuku felt himself pause, having thought it was a good name. He began to worry. His mind was drawing a series of blanks as he desperately tried to grasp for any code name, any at all, which he could use for the time being. He sat there silent, spiraling, as he tried to figure out an acceptable name.

The others had chosen their names much too quickly for Izuku to think. Sui became Froppy, Kirishima became Red Riot, Jiro became Earphone Jack, Shoji became Tentacole, and Sero became Cellophane. Ojiro became Tailman, Sato became Sugarman, Mina became Pinkie, Kaminari became Chargebolt, Hagakure became Invisible Girl, and Yaoyorozu became Creati. Tokoyami took on the name Tsukuyomi, Mineta became Grape Juice, and Koda settled on Anima.

Much to Izuku's temporary amusement and Midnight's surprise, Shoto chose his name as his code name, remaining Shoto. The next person up was Bakugo, who tried to become "King Explosion Murder," before being sent back to his seat for the exceeding violence in his name.

Ochako went up next, her hand shaking, and eyes distracted as she turned her board to the class. He cheeks were bright pink as she spoke. "This is the name I came up with," she said softly, "Uravity."

Midnight looked around as Ochako went back to her seat, raising an eyebrow. "To be honest, choosing names is going faster than I thought. All we have left is young Bakugo who needs to rethink his, Iida, and Izuku."

"I have my name," Tenya said certainly, his eyes staring past Midnight. He stepped into the front of the class, his hands shaking ever so slightly as he turned his board around.

"Ingenium," it read.

"Your brother's name?" Midnight asked uncertainly. Iida nodded slowly.

"My brother seems to have been paralyzed in his last villain attack, and he asked me to take on his name. I hope it is only temporary, seeing as I believe he has more people to safe."

Izuku watched Tenya take a trembling breath. "So, until he gets back on his feet, I will take his name."

Midnight nodded thoughtfully before clasping a hand on his shoulder. The class seemed to be unable to speak. The change was clearly anxiety inducing to Iida, he seemed to startle at it but held himself still.

"I think that's a noble reason, Iida. Wish your brother well for me."

"and the rest of us," Kirishima added.

"And probably Aizawa too," Midnight added.

"Aizawa has already wished him well in person yesterday, as well as Present Mic, however I will pass the message on. Thank you. I will return to my seat now."

Izuku watched Ochako offer Iida a hug, which he respectfully declined and instead shook her hand.

"Let me know if you need anything," Ochako said quietly. Iida nodded his thanks before returning his attention to the rest of the class.

"Moving on, Izuku, do you want to share?"

Izuku shook his head no, showing Midnight the bare board.

"You haven't come up with anything yet, bro?" Kirishima asked.

"No, I haven't. I'm sorry."

"That's no problem," Midnight said with a smile, walking toward him and taking the board. Her hand scrawled quickly over it as she spoke. "I had an idea in mind for a temporary name, since I thought you would get stuck here. You have a lot to live up to, being Aizawa and Yamada's son after all. Plus, there's the fact All-Might has taken a liking to you. So, here's an idea for you."

She handed the whiteboard back down to him with a reassuring smile.

 _"The protector: Izu,"_

"Alternatively, it could be Zuku instead of Izu, but that's a personal choice," she said, ruffling his hair with a smile.

"May I see the marker?" Izuku asked quietly, a grin on his face. Midnight handed his marker back to him.

"It's not that you had a bad idea, Auntie Midnight," he said as he erased it. "I just had a small edit I wanted to make to it."

 _"The Protector of All, Izuku."_

"That's a great name, it pays good homage to those training you."

Izuku nodded, smiling, as the class announced their praise for his name.


	31. Chapter 31

Izuku blinked lazily at the tv in front of him, playing a rerun of a medical show he's long since finished. Gemini rested against his hip as he hugged a throw pillow, eyes flickering to his Pa for a brief moment before shutting themselves.

"So, about the other night," Izuku started saying carefully.

"What's up?"

"I was going to ask how you knew Shota was the one for you, how you chose him, how you knew you were gay."

"Oh!" Yamada said, sitting up straighter. He glanced at the clock above the TV before continuing. "Well, Shota would tell the story differently but he's on patrol for another hour. Where would you like me to start?"

"How did you know you were gay?"

Yamada nodded and shifted in his seat, his legs shifted into a pretzel. He sighed happily to himself before talking.

"Well, it just sort of happened like that. I didn't know until I was eighteen or so. Dating women just didn't work out right, I never felt truly attracted to them in a romantic sense in hindsight. It was more so mistaking friendship for romantic love."

"How do you know that?"

"The simple way to explain is that I didn't want to kiss or have sex with them, I just felt obligated to do since that's what everyone did."

"What changed?" Izuku asked, his voice failing to hide the sarcasm and trauma which came from walking in on his parents.

"I felt the need to protect Shota, to grow old with him. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him and exist near him. Some people are draining to be around, others are healing. Shota was very healing to be near. I want to better myself when I'm with him, and he claims to feel the same. We wanted to live together, kiss each other, and raise a family together. Now that we have, I'm happy to continue to. I've never been happier, Kiddo."

Izuku nodded thoughtfully for a moment. "So, who did you bet on?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know that everyone has a betting pool about who they think I'll end up in a romantic relationship with. Who did you and dad vote for?" Izuku asked with a small smile.

"You wouldn't like the answer," Yamada said jokingly, a large, playful grin plastered wide on his face.

"Please?" Izuku asked, eyes wide and pleading in the puppy face Yamada taught him.

"Okay, okay, fine I'll tell you. Turn off the puppy eyes first," he said. Izuku laughed happily in return.

"I voted for Todoroki. My first choice was Ochako but after seeing the fight I chose Todoroki."

Izuku shifted in his seat uncomfortably before nodding. He seemed to zone out for a brief moment, his mind forming connections which previously weren't there, before smiling and nodding.

"Yeah, okay. That makes sense. Thanks Pa!" he said cheerfully.

"Anytime," he replied with a muffled yawn.

The silence stretched out as they returned to the medical show. He watched as the diagnosis – really just an unnoticed side effect of the mutation quirk – was brought to light. However, his mind was elsewhere. He was busy forming an experiment in his mind.

A single case study was not enough, he had to ask more people about the idiosyncrasies of romance.

/

Izuku knocked quietly on the door to the teachers lounge, knowing full and well Toshinori would be there planning for his Hero Informatics class after the lunch Izuku was skipping.

"It's me, Izuku," he said before cracking the door open faintly. "Is it safe to come in?"

"Yes, my boy," he heard his mentor state. "Is something wrong?"

"No sir, I just had a question. If you're not busy can we talk?"

"Of course!" he said as Izuku closed the door. He tried not to flinch at the change in volume, his heart thrumming in his throat as he tried to figure out how best to word his next questions. Should he be subtle about this, or would blunt be better? Would it be preferable to talk about this more scientifically or more informally?

"Izuku, you're mumbling to yourself. Is everything okay?"

Izuku's head snapped up quickly and he waved his hands dismissively. "Sorry, All Might. I just don't know how to start this conversation."

"Well, what's the topic?" he asked as he poured a second cup of tea and set it across from him. Izuku took the hint and sat down. His eyes flicked over the room analyzing Toshinori's face. He could trust him. He could most definitely trust him.

"It's about romantic relationships, and sexuality."

Izuku did not miss the hesitation in Toshinori's eyes or the way he leaned back a half inch.

"Young man I'm not a sexual person, that's more something you should ask Midnight about if you don't want to ask your dads."

"Oh, no not that sexuality All Might! I mean like, who you're romantically interested!"

"Oh!" he said quickly before laughing. His shoulders relaxed a little and the corners of his lips quirked up a little. "Okay that I can talk about. What's your question?"

"Questions, actually," Izuku started, his eyes on the tea cupped in his hand. He took a small sip in an attempt to loosen the growing lump in his throat.

"I'm trying to figure out what my sexuality is, and how to know if you're interested in something romantically. So, I'm asking my parental figures and uncle and aunt figures how they knew theirs, and also who they're betting on."

"Betting on?" he asked inquisitively, raising an eyebrow.

"There's a betting pool on who the teachers think I'll end up in a relationship in."

"Oh, that. I heard something about that from Midnight. I didn't think she was being serious, though."

"So, All Might, can I ask you questions about your sexuality and how healthy romance works or would you prefer I ask Nemuri?"

Izuku felt his shoulders relax upon seeing Toshinori nod. He leaned back into his chair, mirroring each other, and the boy mentally prepared to take notes.

"Romantically speaking, I could see myself with anyone, but I prefer women. Sexually speaking, no one. I'm asexual."

"Do you mind if I ask why? I know it's rude, but did that happen because of your scar or was it before?"

"It happened afterwards," he said solemnly before taking a sip of the drink in front of him. His legs shifted as he smiled sadly. "I do not have the energy or interest anymore, but that is a conversation for another day with an older you."

"Oh, sorry," Izuku said stiffly. "How did you know you liked women?"

"I don't know, actually. I just did."

Izuku nodded, his lips pursing as he thought about it. "How can you tell the difference between romantic love and platonic love?"

"That's a good question," he said as he tilted his head slightly, his mind clearly trying to figure out how to word what the feeling. "It's like having a special connection with them, a specific drive and comfort that they bring you. You feel it in your chest, a need to be closer. That's how I remember it."

Izuku stopped for a moment before nodding enthusiastically. It was beginning to make more sense to him, even though his thoughts were a mess of multiple tangled balls of yarn far from being untangled.

"Shouldn't you be in lunch?"

"Probably, but I'm not hungry. I had a large breakfast."

"You better not be lying to me, young Izuku. Your heath comes first."

"Yes sir, All Might."

"I could have sworn my name is Toshinori when we're not in class."

Izuku laughed quietly as he scratched the back of his neck, "you said when we're not in school, not class, and we're inside the school."

"So, aside from questioning your sexuality, how are you?"

/

Izuku's feet were propped up against the wall by his bed, his head tilted over the side of the mattress. He looked at his phone at his contact list, starting at the ID photo of Nemuri. With a resigned sigh he pressed message.

 _You: Hey aunt Nemuri I have a set of stupid questions I would like to ask you when you get a minute._

 _Nemuri: Sure kid, what's up_

 _Izuku: Well, heck where do I begin?_

 _Izuku: How do you know what your sexuality is? Sexuality being defined as the genders you're interested in._

 _Nemuri: Oh that? It's quite simple really. When you watch straight porn do you find yourself getting horny looking at the man, the woman, or both?_

 _Izuku: Why is THAT your way of finding out?_

 _Izuku: That's embarrassing to answer._

 _Nemuri: Just answer it. I don't give a single shit._

 _Izuku: Both?_

 _Nemuri: Then you're bisexual or pansexual. You are sexually attracted to both the female and male bodies. Congratulations! I'm pan too. Your dad's bi, your other dad's gay. Nezu is aromantic asexual and Toshinori is a woman preferring biromantic asexual. Literally 90% of the staff in UA is not straight. It's hilarious._

 _Nemuri: What was the other questions?_

 _Izuku: How do you separate romantic feelings and platonic feelings?_

 _Nemuri: Assuming you're not asexual, do you want to have sex with the person in theory: if yes then romantic if no then platonic._

 _Izuku: I guess that's one way to figure it out, it makes sense. I just wish it wasn't so uncomfortable to me to talk about._

 _Nemuri: Don't stress too much, Izuku. You'll get used to it in time. It's a part of life, it's fun, and it's a great stress relief. Especially when they know what they're doing._

 _Izuku: oH KAY THAT'S ENOUGH OF THAT._

 _/_

"Hey kid," Shota said with a gentle tap on Izuku's shoulder. He looked up from his notebook, where he was scribbling a graph with messy, tight kanji. He closed it and put his pencil on top quickly, a slightly pink face turning to face his dad.

"Nemuri filled me in on the little survey experiment you're doing; did you want to talk to me about it?"

Izuku nodded slowly, reopening his book and gently turning to the page. "I'm trying to figure out my sexuality but because of my warped childhood situation with," Izuku paused, glancing up at Shota before shaking his head. "I didn't know how things work. I'm still trying to figure out how friendships work but I wanted to know how romantic ones work too, and sexual ones by extension, so I can maintain conversation and understand everyone else at school."

Izuku flinched as Shota moved. He felt Shota's pained tensing to his instincts. Shota moved to sit down next to him. "Easy kid, you're not in trouble, I'm just listening unless you have a question or want feedback."

"Oh, right, sorry for flinching this is new territory to me," he said with a stiff laugh while rubbing his passively. He knew he was rambling. He knew he was mumbling. However, he also knew that it was okay. This was one of his many idiosyncrasies which his parents accepted and even encouraged by his parents and his close friends.

"Don't apologize, continue," he said with a gesture, resting his head on his hand. His face was fond and attentive.

"Right, um, so! I left a column open for your answers to the questions. Aunt Nemuri said you were a homosexual, just men, is that right?"

Shota nodded as Izuku quickly scribbled that onto the paper. He couldn't hold back the small smile which tugged at his lips. It was endearing, his child trying to scientifically explain emotional reactions in order to understand it easier. He can't blame him.

He's done something similar in the past.


	32. Chapter 32

"The Protector of All, Izuku," the green haired kid mumbled to himself. He blinked at his desk as he replayed the lesson from yesterday: the list of heroes who offered to take him on in his peripheral vision under the arm which was propping up his head. He sighed to himself before pressing his forehead against the cold wood.

"Izuku?" he heard Ochako say with a lilt to her voice. "What's wrong?"

Izuku hummed before turning his head to look at her. "It's nothing much, I have too many choices with no definitive direction, so I don't know where to begin."

He heard Ojiro laugh to himself upon that statement. "That's a bit of a humble brag there, hey Izuku?"

Izuku rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, his lips already forming a whispered series of apologies for his actions before Ochako cut him off. Her hand rested by his face. He blinked at it before sitting up.

"Who are you thinking about interning for, Ochako?"

"Oh! I'm going to be inturning under the agency The Battle Hero Gunhead runs!"

Izuku tilted his head as she spoke, much like a confused puppy. "I thought you were more interested in being a search and rescue type hero like Mx. Thirteen."

"That's the plan!" she said with a swish of her hips as she punched the air in front of her. "However, ever since the Sports Festival I've been thinking. I want to get stronger and better at fighting, I might not be able to take Bakugo head on, but I'd at least like to have more of a shot in hand to hand combat. You know?"

Izuku nodded enthusiastically upon seeing her reasoning. "That's a good idea! What about you, Tenya?"

Izuku glanced over at his taller friend who seemed to be staring a hole through the paper he was holding. His eyes were elsewhere, a dark blue swirling mass rather than an organ used for sight. He repeated his name twice more before he actually looked up.

"I'm sorry, Izuku. I don't know yet."

"That's okay!" Izuku said cheerfully, pulling out his phone and quickly texting the man he was talking to.

 _"Are you alright? I'm here if you need to talk, Tenya."_

He slipped his phone and the folded sheet of paper back in his pocket before standing up and stretching, his spine popping with the movement and he made his way to the exit.

"Well, I'm going to go get lunch. You guys should too."

"Yeah, we will in a bit," Mina said with a sigh. "I need to decide before I can eat."

Izuku started to open the door only to be greeted with the face of his mentor about to enter the room he was leaving, a large grin spread from ear to ear.

"Young Izuku!" he said with a bounce to his walk. "Come with me for a second!"

Izuku ignored the jeers of Mina, the implication that he might be in trouble weighing heavy on his shoulders. He nodded silently before following him, closing the door. His heart thrummed wildly, he felt ready to book it.

"Relax, you're not in trouble," he said as soon as the door closed. They started walking the nearly abandonded hallways into a conversational room.

"I'll get straight to the point, you've received a lot of offers from heroes who would like to take you on. One of them is an old friend of mine."

"Really, who?" Izuku asked, his anxiety switching from the fear of having been in trouble to the excitement and implication that All Might was bringing to him. His eyes flickered up from the floor and to All Might's face, a thin layer of sweat covering his eyes and a quite distant look making his irises fade into their sockets. He was in his muscle form, but he retained the same feeling he did upon his true one. It made Izuku worry.

He hardly managed to zone back in as All Might continued to speak.

"His name is Gran Torino. He taught at this school back in my day but only for one year, in fact he was my homeroom teacher. He knows about One for All as well."

Izuku started back an inch and his head spun. He tried to figure out who such a person could be, such a person trusted with the largest secret in the country of Japan, if not the entire world. He knew it could not be All Might's immediate predecessor, he knew that she was no longer around, and when talking about who knew about his secret it was limited to the higher staff of UA as well as Naomasa.

"Easy, you're mumbling to yourself. I need you to focus."

"Oh, sorry. Would you like to sit down? You're pacing."

All Might paused, one of his feet mid air before he quickly sat on the couch nearest to him. Izuku took the invitation to sit across from him, setting his bag at his feet after double checking to make sure the door was locked. With an exhale and a brief puff of smoke All Might faded back into his true form, the suit he was wearing properly fitted moments ago now incredibly loose on his frail body.

"Please don't waste your time in muscle form when you don't need to, All Might. You're shortening your lifespan and the world still needs you," he mumbled sadly, his voice fading out at the end.

He felt All Might exhale. "Toshinori," he said, correcting Izuku gently.

Izuku snapped his fingers and looked away, cussing internally at his mistake. He was about to spiral but felt Toshinori inhale deeply, the way he does before he begins to speak.

"Gran Torino was the sworn friend of my predecessor, but he retired years ago, so I often accidentally forget to count him when talking about how many people know of One for All."

Izuku nodded, eyes scanning over Toshinori carefully. He forced himself to remain silent as his mentor's hands shook rapidly, more so than the limb usually did. He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and put it on the table in front of them. Izuku took it gently.

"If you don't have somewhere else you would prefer to intern, such as with either of your parents, with Midnight, or whoever else, please consider working with him."

Izuku looked at the paper in his hand, unfolding it slowly. He skimmed the slightly shaky but fluent Kanji which praised All Might's job training and offering to intern him. He knew the power and could subsequently provide a more understanding environment specifically in reference to quirks.

"Do you think he could handle me, Toshinori?"

"I'm not sure," he answered truthfully. "Your psychiatric issues are not something he's informed about. I left the option of informing him to you."

"Don't tell him," Izuku said quickly, his voice soft but confident. Toshinori raised an eyebrow in question. "I want to test something."

Toshinori laughed quietly, a grin pulling at the corner of his lips.


End file.
